Frozen: Elsa and the Wolf Prince
by LordIsaiah
Summary: When Weselton declares war on Arendelle, Elsa finds herself accepting the offer of aide from a mysterious envoy from their northern neighbors, the Kingdom of Yoitsu. Prince Naiel certainly seems to be the epitome of a fine dashing young prince, but he seems to be hiding something. Will the grandson of the legendary Holo and Lawrence be the one to melt the frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1: Wolf and the Snow Queen

_A/N I do not own the properties of Disney's Frozen or of the Wolf and Spice universe. I just thoroughly enjoy both stories and sought a bedtime tale that would allow my son to pretend to help out his first Disney Princess love, Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

 **Chapter 1**

"So, it's come to this then..." sighed Queen Elsa, her face unable to mask her breaking heart.

Her aide nodded, "I'm afraid so, Majesty. Weselton has formally declared war against Arendelle.."

Elsa nodded, then smiled sadly, "Is that all, Kai?"

Her aide smiled reassuringly, and shook his head, "You are not without friends, Your Majesty.

Elsa chuckled, "Everyone who loves us is so far away...it will take weeks for them to get here."

Kai nodded, "We do have some 'quicker' offers of help..."

She looked at her aide wearily, "Who else would come to the aide of Arendelle and her "Snow Witch" Queen?" she dryly muttered.

Kai hesitated, "An envoy party arrived this morning, claiming to be from the Northern Kingdom of Yoitsu..."

Elsa looked at her aide sternly, "Now is hardly the time for jokes, Kai."

Kai looked at his queen earnestly, "I merely repeat their claims, your Majesty. They arrived at the gates saying they were a royal envoy from Yoitsu and requesting an audience with you."

Elsa's brow furrowed, "Very well, let us see what this 'envoy' has to say."

Sitting in the throne room, Elsa turned an eye to her sister, Anna, who sat off to the side with Kristoff. She smiled confidently and gave her a "thumbs up", which made Elsa feel slightly better.

Kai motioned for the doors to be opened, and a man in grayish/white robes stepped forward.

"I present to the court of her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, the royal envoy of the Court of the Wolf King Nathaniel Lawrence and the Night Queen Magdalena Lawrence of Yoitsu...Crown Prince Naeil Lawrence, Captain of the Wulfen Guard and Heir to the Throne of Yoitsu."

Elsa forcibly avoided rolling her eyes as the envoy approached. 6 figures, dressed in greyish/white robes, marching with all the precision of a highly trained military unit stepped forward before creating a walk way for a seventh figure at the rear of the party. He walked with a calm grace, almost that of a wolf approaching a prey animal. His white jacket was marked out by black emblems of wolf heads and crescent moons, as well as compass roses and pomegranates. He walked with his eyes closed, as if sensing the correct distance by feel and sound alone. Elsa forced herself to not groan. She hated displays of arrogance. However, she sensed something else coming from the figure approaching, nervousness, fear, even.

"Queen Elsa," Naeil began, bowing in an exaggerated manner, "I bring humble greetings from the Kingdom of Yoitsu..." He stopped as he actually opened his eyes and gazed upon her, his jaw locking in a look of sheer awe.

Elsa felt her heart rate quicken as she finally got a good look at the prince before her. His deep blue eyes locked with hers, as her own mouth dropped slightly for a brief instant as she took in his features. His blonde, almost white hair held dashes of darker color, and his face was strong, yet held all the charms of boyish youth. " _Oh my God! He's adorable!_ " screamed in some distant corner of her mind. Forcing it down quickly, she smiled, "Prince Naeil, we are pleased to receive your visit, and are honored to be recognized by the legendary Kingdom of Yoitsu." she said calmly.

Off to the side, Anna stirred slightly as Kristoff leaned in, "I've never seen your sister react that way with anyone before," he muttered.

Anna nodded, a grin crossing her face, "I think she actually likes this one..."

Elsa forced her mind on the more pressing matters at hand, "To what, do we owe the pleasure of this visit from our northern neighbors."

Naeil looked at the Queen of Arendelle and tried to focus, " _WOW, she's even more beautiful than I knew_."

"It has come to our attention that Arendelle faces enemies. As I believe is well known, my parents despise those that seek to threaten others for personal gain," the prince finally managed to speak.

Naeil thought back to his father, _"I can't abide bullies, Son. We have been blessed with great gifts, it is our duty to use it to defend those who need help. Don't ever let the thought that you are mightier than anyone else cause you to take advantage of it."_

Elsa sat in her throne, "Yoitsu is far in the northern mountains, why does our misfortune cause you any concern?"

Naeil looked at the Queen, "Of course, your Majesty. Yoitsu wouldn't offer aid without any recompense," calmly stated the Prince. _Ask for help, I'd have the entire army down here right now!_

Reaching his hand out, one of the men placed a rolled piece of paper in his outstretched hand, which he offered up to the Snow Queen, "My father offers military support, in exchange for use of Arendelle's harbor, without the normal taxation rates."

Kai took the document and looked it over, before handing it to the Queen. Elsa looked it over. It was almost too good to be true. King Nathaniel and Queen Magdalena promised the full weight of Yoitsu's army to defend Arendelle against whatever was thrown against it, and in exchange all they requested was use of Arendelle's harbor at a "fair compensation" rate. She couldn't believe it, she would expect something purely advantageous...free use of the harbor...promising marriages, something.

"Why did I just think of promising marriages?"

"I must, of course, consult with my advisers before giving you an answer," Elsa offered at last.

Naeil bowed graciously, "Of course, your Majesty."


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf and the Shared Past

**Chapter 2**

In her private chambers, Queen Elsa sighed, clutching the treaty to her chest. "Oh Lord, why am I acting like this?" she muttered. There was a pleasant "scent" rising from the paper. _Is it his?_

She shook her head and composed herself as Anna, Kristoff, and Kai entered. Anna was almost smirking, but the two men had far more serious looks on their faces. Elsa looked at Kai, "Well, what do you think?"

Kai spoke first, "If the legends are true, Yoitsu would be a powerful ally; and they aren't asking anything...unreasonable."

Anna couldn't hold back, "Elsa, you completely drooled at Prince Naeil..."

The queen looked at her younger sister, "I DID NOT!"

 _Ok, maybe just a little.  
_ Kristoff spoke up, "But according to legend, Yoitsu was destroyed centuries ago. How can they really be here offering help?"

Kai nodded, "Yes, but there has been another tale...of the last Wolf Princess of Yoitsu finding a human trader...they traveled back to Yoitsu and then came north, even past Arendelle. Far in the mountains, they found the Princess's siblings and founded a new Kingdom of Yoitsu. Their children prospered and the Kingdom flourished. Eventually, one of the sons left looking for true love, and found it far to the south, a young woman who, in some of the tales, actually was said to be a Vampire. They returned to Yoitsu and ruled over it, having children of their own, Happily Ever After, as the old phrase goes."

Elsa smiled, "The Story of the Wolf King and the Night Queen...I always loved how our parents would tell it...not as some horrible tale to frighten, but a fairy tale of romance and happiness.

Anna giggled, "And now, the son of your favorite bedtime story is here, literally begging you to let him help you!"

Elsa frowned, "He is offering to pledge an army to defend us. Please don't let your childish thoughts of fairy tale romance diminish a serious act."

 _My own thoughts are doing enough of that already!_

Naeil paced quietly, his inner nature not liking to be kept waiting, heightened by the thoughts running through his mind. _Her eyes were bluer than I was expecting, her hair was paler...why does it feel like...Am I sweating?!"_

Standing against the wall, Sergeant Ragnar looked almost bored. "I don't know why you are getting so worked up about this, Captain. She'd be a fool to refuse such generous terms to gain an army within 3 days notice."

Naeil glared at the older warrior before continuing pacing. Ragnar smirked, "Or does something else have you all bothered?"

Naeil stopped and turned, "That's enough, Ragnar," he growled. "What was the latest word from our scouts?"

Ragnar yawned, his lengthened canines glistening, "Nothing has changed, Weselton's fleet is still riding at anchor, loading men and material. Arendelle's other allies have started to mobilize their own forces, but the first ships won't be here for at least 2 weeks, if not more. Arendelle is basically on it's own, unless of course, we help."

Naeil nodded grimly before pulling out the miniature portrait he kept in his breast pocket. Although well done, it failed to capture the true beauty of Queen Elsa. Ragnar raised an eyebrow, "Of course, it really doesn't matter if the Queen accepts the Treaty or not, you're still planning on helping her, aren't you?"

Naeil looked at the Sergeant who just wore a knowing smirk, "Nothing wrong with it, after all, your Father would approve of such reckless action, your Mother on the other hand, well she'd probably suggest a more subtle approach."

Naeil grimaced, put away the portrait and clenched his fists. If he were in the halls of the palace in Yoitsu he'd probably let his irritation fly with a series of howls and growls, but here amongst others, it was just simply not appropriate. So he sat grimly on a bench in the hall and waited. Kai emerged and bowed slightly, "Queen Elsa wishes to see you now."

Naeil swallowed before glancing over at Ragnar, who just grinned sheepishly.

Entering the chamber, the two men from Yoitsu bowed before the Queen of Arendelle. Elsa calmly nodded as she motioned for them to rise. "Prince Naeil, we have considered your most generous offer of assistance."

Naeil bowed once more, "It's our pleasure, your Majesty."

Elsa nodded, "However, before we can accept, I must ask you a question."

Naeil looked briefly at Ragnar before returning his gaze to the Snow Queen. "Of course, your Majesty."

"Why does Yoitsu really wish to help us?"

Naeil looked up in confusion, "Pardon me?"

Elsa's face remained calm, even though she thought the young prince's confused looked was adorable. "Yoitsu has no stake in this fight. The mountains are so treacherous as to prevent an influx of refuges, nor is it likely that Weselton would seek to attack Yoitsu afterwards, yet you offer to send us the majority of your army to assist us for what amounts to a minor reduction on trade tariffs on goods leaving our port. So, it's perfectly reasonable to ask, why does Yoitsu really wish to help Arendelle?"

Naeil's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at Elsa, "Because it's the right thing to do," he said simply.

Elsa paused, looking into those ice blue eyes before her. So sincere...almost like...she flashed backed.

 _She was done. Anna just wouldn't stop knocking on her door. Her powers were growing stronger, and not coming under control. She was done with it all, she was 14 and knew it was hopeless. She had decided to run away. Perhaps head north. She knew the trolls lived up there, King Pabbie might take her in. The stories her parents told her spoke of a kingdom even beyond the North Mountain, a kingdom where someone like her might very well be accepted. Perhaps a handsome Wolf Prince might accept her...accept her powers. So, she slipped out the window, sliding down a magically made snow slide. She ran into the woods. She could hear the cries behind her, the anguish in her parent's voices. She could hear Anna's voice also, asking what was going on as Kai tried to get her to go back to bed. She steeled herself. This was for the best, after all..._

 _Then she heard the howls, the wolves that hunted in the woods. She felt the pang of fear grip her heart, as she stumbled, twisting her ankle. The wolves emerged from the shadows, surrounding her. She actually saw one of them lick it's lips as it growled. Then she heard a voice, and looked into the deep blue eyes of it's speaker, "Hello," it said. He then placed himself before the growing pack of wolves around them. She dared to ask, "Wait, what are you doing?"_

 _"Coming to your aide, what does it look like I'm doing?_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because it's the right thing to do."_

 _She looked at the face of a young boy, maybe a few years older than her at most, his unkempt hair was blonde, like hers, almost white. The face was filled with an expression that she somehow instinctively knew meant he would be by her side forever and then, he straightened, and she spied what she thought were wolf ears and a tail . She let out a gasp, was he really one of those so called Wolf Kind her parents had told the stories of? The boy howled, and she felt amazement and fear merged into an incredible shiver down her spine. The wolves fled. She was just about to ask the young man what he'd done when her father burst into the clearing, calling her name. When she looked back towards her rescuer, he was gone, although she could have sworn there were his eyes, peering at her from the shadows..._

 _"_ Very well," she said, sitting back, "Then we graciously accept Yoitsu's offer."


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf and the Frozen Heart

_A/N Yeah, I realize there are some major changes with the Wolf and Spice part of this crossover. Consider it an AU version. Also, this story was written in it's original form long before Frozen Fever came out, so some elements of that story won't necessarily be accounted for._

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The two Yoistuans had left, Kai excused himself to make the arrangements with Arendelle's own forces, and Kristoff announced he had some important Ice business to attend to. Finally alone with her sister, Anna turned rapidly. "Elsa, he's so PERFECT for you!"

Elsa sniffed irritably, "What are you talking about?"

Anna recognized her sister trying to dodge and latched on, "Oh come on, Elsa. Weselton may have convinced others that you are some heartless Snow Witch, but I know better. You LIKE him."

Elsa looked at her sister, "We're on the verge of a war where hundreds may die and our Kingdom, our HOME may be destroyed, and you're focusing on my...love life. How immature are you?"

Anna looked at her sister, shock and hurt entering her eyes. Flurries had filled the room as Elsa's emotions had peaked, and the Snow Queen took a deep breath before walking to the window. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I can't be as cavalier about this as you are."

Anna clenched her fists and stared at her sister's back. "I understand the situation fully, Elsa. What I don't understand is why you continue to insist on shutting everything and everyone out that wishes to help you. Why you won't allow yourself even a glimmer of happiness? I thought we were past this..."

Elsa sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Anna, but being Queen means I don't get the luxury of certain things." She looked at her sister with a sad smile, "You have to enjoy those things for the both of us."

Naeil had paused before a portrait of Elsa. He recognized it as the basis of the miniature he carried in his pocket. Seeing it at full size, he smiled softly, " _Nope, still not as pretty as the real thing._ "

Kristoff spotted the prince in the hall and approached him. "Hey there..."

Naeil looked at the man, whom he recognized as having been sitting closely with Princess Anna. Nonetheless, he was slightly taken aback by the apparent lack of protocol. Not that he minded, necessarily, he was just not used to it, outside of his Wulfen. Although, there were other factors racing through his mind as well. "Hello, and you are?

"Sorry, name's Kristoff, I'm the Royal Ice Master."

Naeil blinked, "That sounds like the most made up position I've ever heard in my life..."

Kristoff frowned at the prince, until he realized the other man wasn't being superior, just bluntly honest. Kristoff smiled "Yes, well, it was bestowed upon me by the Queen and Princess Anna, so..."

Naeil nodded and looked back up at the painting, "Well, I guess that's all it takes to make it official. Although you might want to create something slightly more...official sounding."

Kristoff shrugged and looked at the painting, "This one is pretty nice, although none of them compare with the real thing, eh?"

Naeil nodded in agreement, before recomposing himself. "So, Master of Ice, what business do you have with me?"

Kristoff smiled nervously, "Uhm, well, it's about Yoitsu. I thought it was destroyed centuries ago, by the Moon Hunting Bear?

Naeil closed his eyes and sighed, "It was destroyed, but my ancestors rebuilt. It's really not all that remarkable."

Kristoff nodded, noting that he had said ancestors, "You mean Lawrence and Holo?"

Naeil guarded his response, "Well, the stories have the names right, although I'm sure the they have exaggerated certain aspects of the tale."

By the way, why do they call your parents the Wolf King and the Night Queen. I mean, they're just titles right? Your father isn't really a..."

Naeil stared intently at Kristoff, before letting a small grin cross his face, "Yes...they're just titles...just like Royal Ice Master."

Anna sighed as she walked down to the stables, however, her spirits lifted as she saw Kristoff talking to Sven.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

"Rerro." said Kristoff for Sven.

Anna scratched the reindeer behind his ear before planting a quick kiss on Kristoff's cheek.

"So," Kristoff asked, "How's Elsa holding up?"

Anna's face dropped, "She's withdrawing again. She'd absolutely got herself convinced this is all her fault and that no one can help her out of this. Plus, she won't even talk about Prince Naeil."

Kristoff's face got serious and Anna picked up on it immediately, "What is it?"

"There is something odd about him," he finally said.

Anna looked firmly into the mountain man's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Kristoff sighed, "I don't know, I just feel like he's hiding something. I ran into him in one of the corridors and was asking him about Yoitsu, and he just seemed really guarded, as if he didn't like talking about it."

Anna thought for a moment. "Well, Yoitsu was pretty much considered a fairy tale until today. I mean there were always rumors, and stories, but nothing ever provable. Maybe he gets tired of all the questions about the stories."

Kristoff nodded absentmindedly, "Maybe."

Anna was now worried, "Do you think he's not telling the truth about being here to help?"

Kristoff shook his head, "No, nothing like that. In fact, that's the one thing about him I am sure about. I just get a sense that he's hiding something."

Anna looked over at the stables where one of the Wulfen Guard was taking care of a horse. The man nodded politely at her before returning to brushing the steed. For a brief second, Anna could have sworn his eyes were a golden color.

Elsa walked slowly through the garden, her mind cluttered with the worries of the coming storm. Amongst them, the face of the young man in the white jacket kept flowing through her mind, as well as the face of the young boy from 10 years ago. _So similar, could it really be?_ She thought back to Anna's words. " _You LIKE him."_

Elsa sighed softly, "Even if I do, what difference does it make?"

Raising her hand, she gently let her powers release, forming snow and ice crystals before her into a complicated fractal pattern. A soft smile crept across her face as she altered the patterns with gentle movements in her fingers.

"Amazing," came a voice from behind her.

Startled, Elsa collapsed the fractal and hurled it into the ground as she spun towards the voice.

Naeil looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, your Majesty. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wandering and noticed you out here. And then when I saw..."

Elsa blushed under his worried expression and then, stood up straight. "Well, you should be. Sneaking up on a lady like that. You're lucky I didn't hurl that ice shard at you."

Naeil nodded, smiling sheepishly, "Yes, well. I didn't mean to intrude."

The prince bowed and started to walk away, and Elsa thought for a moment before stepping forward, "Wait," she said suddenly, reaching out.

The prince paused looking surprised at the sudden change in demeanor, "Yes, your Majesty," he gulped.

Elsa paused, looking at the man standing there. "I...I just want to say thank you. For coming to our aid." _For coming to MY aid...why can't I just say that?!_

Naeil blinked and Elsa could have sworn she saw a strange twitch in the man's unkempt hair, but chalked it up to her imagination. "You are most welcome, your Majesty," he replied with a deep bow.

Elsa blushed again, however she smiled softly, "Please, Prince Naeil, you can call me Elsa..."

The prince's face turned beet red for a moment, which made Elsa's heart skip again as he smiled brightly. "Please, Elsa, just Naeil, okay?."

Elsa smile grew as she looked at him. _Did I just see his hair twitch again?!_


	4. Chapter 4: Wolf and the Invitation

_A/N I do not own the rights to Frozen or Wolf and Spice. And now, on with the story._

 **Chapter 4**

Anna walked through the corridors and nearly right into the hulking form of Sergeant Ragnar, who apparently was far more aware and had literally spun around to avoid the distracted Princess moments before she would have collided with him. "Easy there, your Highness. Wouldn't want it known a warrior of Yoitsu had knocked you senseless..."

She smiled at the cloaked man, "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted today."

The older man nodded and smiled slightly, "No wonder. War with former friends, and a strange neighbor showing up, offering to help. Enough to make anyone thoughtful, I should imagine. Of course, I have to admit, I think the Captain would have come down here by himself regardless of what the King had decided."

Anna paused, "Oh, is Prince Naeil that fond of war?"

The old man actually looked stunned for a moment, "Oh goodness no, little lady, But he is rather taken with your older sister, has been for a while."

Anna looked at Ragnar, "What do you mean?"

The sergeant laughed and Anna clearly saw that this man had fangs in his mouth, his canines hung longer than the rest of his teeth. "Whoops, I probably have said too much! Please, don't worry your Highness. It's nothing really, just the Captain saw a portrait of your sister some time ago and...well, she is pretty."

Anna stood there thoughtful for a moment. Ragnar picked up on her sudden change of mood, "So yes, when I say he probably would have come down here regardless of the King's decision, well, the Captain's a good man."

Anna finally smiled, "Thank you, Sergeant. For everything." As she ran off down the hall, her mind raced with ideas. _I knew he was perfect for you, Elsa!_

Elsa sat in her chambers, idly brushing her hair as Kai read off a list of the navy's current state. She knew she should be paying more attention, but her mind kept wandering back to that moment in the Garden.

Kai had noted her distracted state and paused for a moment, "Prince Naeil mentioned something," he stated.

She stopped brushing her hair and turned immediately, "What? What did he say?" she asked.

Kai looked at his queen calmly, "Nothing, but I just wanted to make sure that was what was on your mind." Closing the book, the aide sighed. "If you wish, we can do this some other time when you are not so, preoccupied."

Elsa frowned and put down her brush, "I'm sorry, Kai. I should know better."

Kai looked at the young woman for a moment and sighed once more, "How should you know better, my Lady. You were kept isolated for so long, and then with the events surrounding your coronation," he trailed off, not wanting to bring her unhappy memories. Kai smiled, "I'm actually pleased to see you distracted in such a way, especially in this dark time. It gives me hope."

Elsa looked at her aide, "Hope?"

Kai shrugged, "Well...surely you have considered, the future?"

Elsa's eyes widened and she blushed, and the room filled with snow flurries, "Kai, we're facing a warfleet being here in less than a week, now is _certainly_ not the time for this discussion!"

Kai nodded calmly, reopening the book, "As you wish, your Majesty. Now, shall I continue my report?"

Elsa breathed deeply, reigning in her powers, and resolving to focus on her aide. "Please."

Anna knocked on the door, and heard some shuffling. It opened to reveal Kristoff's face, "Hey sweets," he said with a smile.

Anna stepped in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hi! So...I'm thinking we need to get ready for dinner."

Kristoff smile grew. "A quiet romantic dinner, just the two of us," he said, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Anna let a pause hang in the air, "Actually, I was thinking more of a double date."

Disappointment flashed over his face, but he buried it and scratched his head knowingly. "Let me guess, you and me, a Queen and a certain visitor from a mysterious land."

Anna beamed, "Yes, what do you think?"

Kristoff's face grew serious. "I still say there's something odd about him."

Anna laughed, "Haven't you been paying attention, there's something odd about all of them. However, it's not like they have tails or anything."

Finally in his chambers for a moment, Naeil locked the door and sighed, as a pair of wolf ears perked up from his head and his long white tail was finally allowed to wiggle freely through the air. Looking into a mirror, he smiled sadly. "What am I doing?" he muttered. "She could never..."

Ragnar raised an eyebrow and pulled his hood back, his own gray/black ears now exposed and his own tail flicking underneath the cloak. "Oh come now, boy. You just met the woman, how can you know she'll never accept you? I mean, look at your parents. There's a mismatch if anyone ever saw one."

Naeil looked at the old sergeant, who just grinned. The man definitely showed his wolf side now. "It's not just my...features, Ragnar."

Ragnar's eyes softened, "Your grandparent's faced the same obstacle. That didn't stop them."

Naeil nodded, "Yes, But I also saw her...every year going out to his grave. Until she finally decided to just stay there."

Ragnar sighed, "With all due respect, I was there when he was still alive. They were happy. They loved their children, and the nieces and nephews when her family returned. They loved the entire pack. Holo and Kraft both understood that she would live long after he'd passed. They chose to spend his precious moments together instead of living alone." The old sergeant put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "You can't live your life worrying about the what ifs, Naeil. They'll drive you crazy if you let them."

Naeil looked at the old wolf's face and smiled, "When did you get so wise?"

The sergeant smiled, "You forget our lineage, pup."

There was a knock on the door and the two immediately froze, "Who is it?" asked Naeil.

"It's Princess Anna."

Ragnar threw his hood back over his head, as Naeil carefully retucked his own tail back into his britches. Adjusting his hair slightly to cover his flattened ears, he took a deep breath and unlocked the deadbolt, "Princess Anna," he said, smiling. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

She smiled, "Well, Kristoff and I are going to be having dinner with Elsa, and I was wondering if you'd join us."

It took every ounce of self control the young prince had to not wag his tail furiously and let his ears stand straight up. "I'd like that very much," he blurted out.

Anna beamed, "Great, I'll have the staff guide you to the private dining room at seven."

As the princess ran off, Naeil stepped back grinning ear to ear. Ragnar smiled, "See, her sister's already got your back. You might as well start picking out baby toys." The prince turned beet red, "Sergeant," he growled in irritation.

Meanwhile Anna raced down the hall, "Great...now I just have to go tell Elsa..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Snowflakes ripped through the room as Elsa bolted out of her chair. Anna backed away, "Calm down, Sis."

Else stormed over to her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Calm down!? You just invited a complete stranger to a private dinner! WHY SHOULD I BE CALM?"

Anna straightened herself up and took her sister's hands into her own. "Elsa, relax. It's just dinner. And you're right, I did invite a complete stranger to it. What better way to get to know him?"

Elsa blushed bright red and turned away, rubbing her arms nervously. "Anna, why did you do this? With everything going on, this really isn't the best time."

Anna looked at her sister, and smiled. "Elsa, it's the perfect time. You are a wreck right now. You need something like this to put everything in perspective. You need to know there are those out there that care for you and will be by your side."

Elsa sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of her sister's spiderweb. "Alright, but you need to behave yourself. I don't need my sister trying to get me engaged before Arendelle's safe."

Anna face beamed, "Why sister, I wasn't even thinking that far ahead." Her eyes narrowed playfully, "Are you thinking of marriage, because I recall someone chastising me for getting engaged to someone I'd just met."

Elsa blushed and shook her head, realizing what she'd just said. "No, no!" She gritted her teeth in frustration. "Just dinner, nice conversation...no funny business!"

Anna nodded, hugging her sister from behind. "Great, see you then...and, I think you should let your braid hang down," she suggested as she raced out the door.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as her sister left. Then she walked slowly over to the mirror. "Let my braid hang down." she muttered. Then looking at the mirror, she pulled the hair pin holding her braid in a bun on her head, _"Would he actually like that better?"_ she thought, a slight smile coming to her lips.

Around Weselton Harbor, the army waited to board the ships that would take them to Arendelle. While provisions were being loaded however, the soldiers spent most of their time waiting. A young soldier sighed as he drank some hot tea out of a mug, looking into the woods surrounding their encampment. Another soldier walked slowly towards the fire grumbling. "Hurry up, wait, hurry up, and then wait again."

The young soldier nodded absentmindedly, still staring off into the woods. The other soldier plopped down and looked into the woods himself. "Damn wolves..."

The younger soldier sighed, "They seem to have been a lot more active around here in the last couple of days."

The older man snorted, "It's because they smell the food boy...nothing more." Grabbing a rock he hurled it into the forest, listening to the sound of it bouncing off the trees and along the ground. "Filthy animals any ways..."

In the woods, a pair of golden eyes peered out at the encampment, as a figure clad in a gray/white cloak idly tossed the rock the Weselton soldier had just thrown up and down in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf and Dinner

_A/N I Don't own anything to do with Frozen or Wolf and Spice. Any resemblance to persons living or deceased is blah blah blah._

 **Chapter 5**

Naeil and Ragnar walked along the hallway behind one of the castle's many servants. Naeil was dressed in a grey and blue uniform, edge with silver and adorn with a deep blue sash with a golden compass and pomegranate medallion, as well as a rampant wolf, and a wolf's head with with a crescent moon in it's mouth. Ragnar remained in the same clothes he'd worn all day. Although Naeil was heading to his dinner with the Royal Family, he insisted on Ragnar walking with him at least to the door, wanting intelligence updates and discussing upcoming strategies to integrate the forces coming out of the mountains into the defenses of Arendelle.

"Perhaps I should cancel, we have a lot of work to be done before Weselton arrives," grimaced Naeil

Ragnar grabbed the young prince's arm, "Oh no you don't. No cold feet for you at this late juncture."

Naeil looked at his sergeant with some irritation. "It's not cold feet, it's just that we've got a warfleet that could be here any day."

Ragnar sighed, "If they'd sailed, we'd know it within a day of their leaving port. It will take them at least 5 days to get here. So, reasonably, you have at least 4 days to take care of all the matters of defense and soldiery. Tonight, your responsibility isn't that of Captain of the Wulfen Guard, it's as Crown Prince and a diplomat of Yoitsu, and that means going to this dinner and getting better acquainted with Queen Elsa and her sister. Trust will be important...especially if the fighting gets nasty," the old man warned. "And," he added with a sly grin, "You deserve to have a bit of fun before the serious work begins."

Naeil sighed, "Well, okay, I guess you're right about building trust between us."

Ragnar released the prince's arm and chuckled, "Besides, your mother insisted that you learn to control yourself and court young eligible ladies. After all, you can't stay a bachelor all your life."

Naeil looked sharply at the older man, "I think I've done very well, thank you very much," he whispered harshly.

Ragnar grinned, "Your tail almost shredded your pants when the Princess invited you. Had it been the Queen herself, I wonder if you would have kept such control."

Naeil's faced turned beet red, "If you are trying to give me confidence, you're failing miserably."

As they approached the door, Ragnar stopped and grabbed the young prince's shoulders. "Relax, your Highness. Remember your lessons on swordplay. If you are thinking about it too much, that's when you make mistakes. Don't think about it and be calm...and if worse comes to worse." The sergeant leaned in, "I'd suggest you just sit on it."

Ragnar stepped back and grinned before bowing slightly, "I leave you to the women, Captain. Mercy upon your soul..."

Naeil took a deep breath and turned toward the steward, who opened the door.

Approaching the dining room from the opposite direction, Elsa walked with Kai, who was reading her a list similar to the one Ragnar had just been reading from. Her face furrowed, "Perhaps I should cancel, there is so much to prepare for."

Kai looked at the Queen sternly, "Your Majesty, this dinner is important. There is no evidence that Weselton has sailed and the Yoitsuan party has assured me repeatedly that they will know within a day of their sailing. Even if they sailed this morning, they won't be here for 5 days. This is an opportunity for you to talk with Prince Naeil and build relations with him as a person. This will only be beneficial in the coming days and perhaps years ahead. Yoitsu is our northern neighbor and he is the Heir to their throne." The aide smiled, "Besides, you deserve to have a fun evening. Relax, try to put the worries of this war off until tomorrow morning and have a pleasant evening."

Pausing before the door to the dining room Elsa sighed and then smiled. "Well, I suppose it is primarily just a dinner with my sister and the Ice Master." _It just happens to have a handsome man also present._

As Queen Elsa walked into the private dining room, Anna, Kristoff, and Naeil rose. Naeil released a small gasp as she strode in, wearing a long ice blue dress that was decorated with a combination of snowflakes and ivy leaves in silver and white. Anna grinned as she noted that Elsa had her braid dangling over her left shoulder. She nodded and then paused briefly as she saw Naeil. Smiling she held out her hand to the Prince who smiled as he took it and lightly kissed the top. "Thank you for inviting me, Elsa."

Elsa blushed at the touch of his lips, and let the young man lead her to her chair. Kristoff pulled a chair out for Anna and then took his seat opposite of her. Naeil took a deep breath before sitting at the end of the table opposite of Elsa. Carefully sitting so as not to squish his hidden tail he looked up only see Elsa's blue eyes looking directly into his. Anna and Kristoff shared a look before sitting back and stifling giggles. Gulping nervously, the other two averted their eyes and looked around as the serving staff brought in the food and started pouring drinks.

Kristoff grinned, "Mmmm, what's the special tonight Gustaf?"

The lead server looked at the Mountain Man and took a deep indulgent breath. "Smoked Salmon with lefse and steamed vegetables."

Anna smiled, "It smells wonderful, Gustaf. Thank you."

Elsa smiled and then looked up and noted that Naeil was eying the plate with curiosity. "Is something wrong, Naeil?" she asked, a tinge of concern entering her voice.

Naeil looked up and shook his head. "No, of course not, it's just, well, Yoitsu being so far up in the mountains, I've never had fish before."

Kristoff nodded, "Hmm, makes sense. So what do they normally eat for dinner in Yoitsu?"

Anna shot a glare at Kristoff, and Naeil gave the Ice Master a look before he caught Elsa looking at him, her eyes softly awaiting an answer. _"Keep calm, this isn't Yoitsu. They have different customs here."_

Smiling, Naeil took a small bite of the salmon, being careful not to scarf it down, in spite of his ravenous hunger. Nodding, as he swallowed, he took a small sip of the wine that had been poured. "We eat a variety of foods, mostly deer and rabbits and whatever vegetables and bulbs that will grow in the rocky soil."

Kristoff nodded and looked at Anna, "See, good conversation."

Elsa nodded, "Well, perhaps when this horrible business with Weselton is settled, you can introduce Salmon to your people."

Naeil smiled as he took another bite. "I think they would enjoy it."

Anna huffed and decided she needed to move the conversation away from the "formal" mode herself, since her sister was apparently too nervous to do so. "So, Naeil, tell us about your family. Any brothers or sisters?"

Naeil took another sip of wine before answering. "I have 3 siblings, a brother and two sisters, all younger. Most of my childhood I spent with my cousins actually. We spent our days roaming in the woods near the palace." _Hunting deer and rabbits._

Anna nodded and gave Elsa a look with her eyebrows. _Go on, ask him something yourself._

Elsa took a sip of wine herself before clearing her throat, "Naeil, forgive me if this is an uncomfortable subject, but all we know of Yoitsu is what we have passed down in stories and fables. What is it really like?"

Naeil paused, carefully considering his answer. "It's a mountain kingdom. We have some woods in valleys and such, but mostly it's rock and snow. Our people strive to work the land as best they can and we make our living. We have a strong army mostly out of concern from outsiders, not because we seek to expand our holdings. Fortunately, our army hasn't really been needed for the last two hundred years or so, except to deal with the occasional band of brigands or poachers."

Elsa smiled, a part of her slightly saddened to hear the fairly mundane description. It did sound like the Yoitsu of reality was a far cry from the fables she remembered listening to as a child.

Kristoff nodded, "So, no giant wolves walking around that can turn into people?"

Anna kicked the Mountain Man in the the shin underneath the table and he grimaced in pain. Elsa and Naeil both got a slightly amused expression on their faces, but Naeil's soon darkened. "We do have a lot of wolves in Yoitsu. There is a reason we are the Kingdom of the Wolves."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow as he swallowed. "I've noticed that in your titles, but I'm curious. Do you not use wolf furs? With all of your "wolf" iconography and references, I would have expected cloaks and the like."

Naeil smiled, looking back at Elsa constantly. The Mountain Man was beginning to seriously infuriate him with these questions that he really couldn't answer truthfully. He especially hated that it meant he had to lie to Elsa. His parents had been clear that Yoitsu needed to have a face, a human face, if it was going to join the larger world. Arendelle was chosen as the first point of outreach because it still did have that touch with the older magical world, as it's "Snow Queen" proved. So, Naeil would do his duty, but he didn't want to lie, and he especially didn't want to lie to her, so he would answer as vaguely as he could, and hope they wouldn't press harder.

"Wolves are sacred in our land. Hunting them is illegal within our borders. We have a strong bond with the spirit of the wolf. Killing them for us to use as cloaks would be akin to skinning our brothers." _Not a lie, and in fact, a lot closer to the truth than they might suspect._

Kristoff grunted but resumed eating his food, and Anna smiled at him, grateful he'd apparently gotten tired of trying to ferret out the mystery of Yoitsu.

"If I may be so bold, I have heard legends of Trolls that live in the mountains near our shared border?" asked Naeil, feeling it'd be perfectly fair to get some information in return.

Elsa nodded, "Yes, the Mountain Trolls. They're the ones who helped heal Anna when I injured her with my powers when we were small children. In fact, they raised Kristoff."

Naeil couldn't help himself, his ears twitched in slightly in surprise, and in the close quarters of the room, he couldn't hide it.

Kristoff and Anna had both been eating and didn't catch it, but Elsa had been looking straight at the Prince and knew she wasn't imagining it any more.

"Uh, Naeil? What exactly is going on with your hair?"

Naeil swallowed nervously, "Why, I don't know what you're talking about?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed, as his hair shifted again. "Prince Naeil, as the Royal Sovereign of Arendelle, I demand you answer me." Her voice had lost it's sweet melody of affection and now held the base note of anger and distrust.

Naeil looked at her, his eyes widening in fear. He looked into her eyes, pleading, "Please Elsa..."

"Queen Elsa! And I demand to know WHAT is going on with your head!" she snapped.

Anna and Kristoff looked back and forth between the Queen and the Prince, and noticed the room was rapidly cooling in temperature. "Elsa..." began Anna, desperately trying to defuse the situation.

Elsa leaned over the table and glared at the young prince and waited. Naeil sighed, "Very well..." he finally said, standing up from the table. With look of pained defeat, he let his ears raise up.

The other three made audible gasps of surprise as the prince stood before them embarrassed. Elsa held her hand to her mouth, unsure of what to say. "May I be excused, your Majesty, or are you going to force me to show you my tail as well."

When no one answered immediately he bowed slightly and left the room, before he ran off, tears forming in his eyes.

Anna looked at Elsa angrily, "Why did you do that to him?" she demanded.

The remark snapped Elsa from her dazed state, "I thought I'd seen something before, and when it happened again..."

Kristoff let a surprised smile of wonder cross his face, "An honest to god Wolf Kind Prince in human form, I knew he was hiding something."

Elsa looked at Kristoff, "And you didn't think to take that into consideration before bringing him into a room with your Queen?"

Anna stood up furiously, "Stop it Elsa. Ok, he's a...Wolf Prince...so what? You _loved_ those stories when you were a child."

Elsa glared at Anna, "Yes, stories, fairy tales. I never thought in a million years I'd be face to face with one! You remember what those stories also include right? Them turning into giant wolves! AND YOU TWO BROUGHT ONE TO DINNER!"

Anna slammed her fist on the table, "YOU FROZE THE KINGDOM, YOU TWIT!"

Elsa stood up furiously, "Enough, I've lost my appetite. Enjoy the rest of the meal you two..." as she stormed from the room, tears were filling her own eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Wolf and Understanding

_A/N I don't own Frozen or Spice and Wolf. Now, let's see if the two crazy kids make up..._

 **Chapter 6**

Naeil soon found himself in the Garden, where earlier in the day, he thought he'd found absolute happiness. Queen Elsa, had asked him to merely call her Elsa, and had seemed so unguarded with him for a few precious minutes. Now as he stood there, alone, he dropped to his knees in shame and anger. His stupid ears had given him away...just because he'd let himself get a little frustrated and then surprised. " _Hell"_ he thought, _"It's out in the open now, might as well be comfortable."_ And he pulled his tail out and let it bristle in the cold night air. He was so distracted he didn't notice the arrival of a young woman into the garden as well.

Elsa ran into the Garden from the opposite side and stopped suddenly when she saw the figure kneeling in the path before her. The gray and blue uniform was unmistakeable and now those wolfish ears were joined by a long white tail that drooped dejectedly over the man's legs. She briefly considered racing away, but a memory hit her. Everyone but her sister rejecting her, because of her powers, the belief she was inherently dangerous. Yet, when faced with someone else who was different, she'd reacted with the same outrage and fear that had been shown her. His pleading eyes filled her memory with that soft utterance. He had begged her to spare him this, and she'd foolishly let her own fears get the better of her. Just as the old troll had warned her all those years ago, her biggest enemy was her fear.

"Naeil?" she said softly.

The young prince jumped to his feet, looking at the Queen with hurt in his eyes. His tail furiously swished in agitation, and his ears lowered. "What?!" he growled, "You still aren't satisfied with me yet, your Majesty."

She clutched her right hand to her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks. Hadn't only moments before she'd forced him into this been inwardly sad to hear that Yoitsu wasn't the land of the Fairy Tales. Hadn't someone like him saved her that cold dark night in the woods? Might it have even been...

"Naeil...I'm sorry. I...was..."

Naeil glowered at the Snow Queen, his embarrasment burning cold. "You were what?! Curious, suspicious, afraid! I get being cautious with strangers but I thought we were becoming friends! Why would you _force_ me to reveal myself when I wasn't ready!?"

Elsa sobbed loudly now, "I know, I shouldn't have done that...and then I treated you with shock and fear just like they treated me a few months ago. I'm sorry, Naeil, and I'll understand if you wish to leave and never come back, but please, please...don't let my people suffer for my mistake. Enough of that is going to happen already."

Naeil sighed and looked up at the glowing moon. "We have a treaty...you being a jerk doesn't make that null and void."

She gasped at his harsh words, but decided to accept it without rebuttal. She lowered her head, and then heard him approach her. "And...I guess I really can't blame you for being suspicious. I'd always intended to...come clean, I just didn't want it to be in such a...public display."

He was standing next to her and he gingerly reached a hand out to lift her head so that he could look into her eyes. He softly smiled, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Alright, ask me what you want to know. I'll answer as best as I can."

He led her to a stone bench and guided her down, sitting next to her. His tail swished softly behind him as he waited for her speak. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to begin...finally, she decided to go for the most innocuous question, at least, she hoped. "How old are you?"

He chuckled, "I'm a spry 24...don't worry, I won't start picking up wrinkles until I hit at least 300."

She laughed, fully expecting him to say he was 50 or even 100. But he wasn't much older than she was, which made her feel a bit of a relief.

"And...can you...change?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, but only if I consume certain substances. Each member of my family has their own special totem item they are bound to. In my case, I can change if I consume snow..."

Elsa looked at him, "Snow...your totem is snow?" She inwardly laughed at the coincidence, maybe her sister had been right about him being perfect for her. "So...is everyone in Yoitsu like you?"

Naeil shook his head. "The vast majority of people in Yoitsu are just as human as you are. The Wolf Kind, which is what we are, mostly are amongst the royal family, and the Wulfen Guard. So you can relax, you aren't going to have an army of Wolf People marching on your lands, because most of us that are coming are already here."

Elsa's eyes widened at the realization that there were more like Naeil already in the palace. She thought about the fact that they were always wearing those long gray/white cloaks with hoods. Only Naeil had been in an position to be "exposed" and she had unwittingly put him into such a situation. Her regret came back to the fore, and he gently placed an arm around her. "Look, I know you didn't mean to...embarrass me. In fact it's really my fault, I was supposed to keep a tighter control on my emotions. I was just afraid that if you knew what I was, who we really are...you'd have never let us help you."

She nodded and sighed as he held her and she leaned gently into his side. His touch was surprisingly warm, and comforting. Although the cold didn't really ever bother her, she thoroughly enjoyed the warm feeling spreading through her body. "Anything else you want to know?"

Looking at him, she smiled, "I want to know a lot more...if you have the time?"

He chuckled and nodded slightly, "I'm nocturnal by nature." He then looked at her, "Although I must admit, I'm surprised you don't remember."

She looked at him quizzically, and he continued. "That night...about 10 years ago...when you decided to run into the woods."

She gasped as he confirmed her suspicions, "It was you, then! What were you doing here?!"

He laughed, "Hey, you aren't the only royal who's made the decision to run away. I just managed to get further than you did before getting caught."

Elsa chuckled slightly, then furrowed her brow, "Why did you run off when my father arrived?"

Naeil smiled sheepishly, "Didn't I just say I only got further than you when I was caught? Those wolves weren't all native to your soil, Elsa. Some were the Wulfen Guard, and they were after me."

Elsa paused, "Why did they surround us then?"

Naeil grimaced, "The normal wolves, well to be blunt, viewed you as food. The Wulfen Guard, partially to see what I was going to do, partially to protect me if the wolves attacked, and mostly to grab me afterward, which they did."

Elsa paused and then looked at the now grown boy who'd saved her all those years ago. "Well, I didn't have the chance to say it then, but I get to now. Thank you."

On the balcony overlooking the garden, Anna and Kristoff quietly looked down at the other two sitting on the bench. Anna smiled and Kristoff nodded, "See," he whispered, "I told you everything was going to work out."


	7. Chapter 7: Wolf and Battle Plans

**Chapter 7**

"Morning sleepy head!" came Anna's cheerful voice.

Elsa groaned as the sunlight came streaming through the windows. "Anna," she grumbled as she pulled the comforter over her head.

Anna grinned mischievously, "Now now now, that's what you get for staying out all night with a man. You still have a kingdom to run."

Elsa pulled back the covers and shot her sister a look. "How did you know I was out with..."

She smiled, "Oh, after you stormed off from dinner last night, I went looking for you. I was going to make sure you apologized to Prince Naeil. Fortunately it seems you'd already done so when we spotted you in the garden, so we just watched for bit until we got tired and went to bed."

Elsa nodded slightly as her sister brought her a cup of steaming tea. The queen gratefully accepted the mug and sipped the dark fluid down. "Of course, I must say I'm a tiny bit disappointed...I don't see any white hairs in your bed, let alone a Wolf Prince, so I guess nothing really interesting happened after I left."

Elsa blushed before glaring at her sister, then smiled wickedly. "Hmm, I better tell the staff to get the mops...those ice blasts I let loose on his walls will be melting quickly..."

Anna's mouth dropped open and Elsa giggled, and tossed a pillow, "God, Anna, nothing happened. We just sat in the Garden talking. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time. Far more a prince than a wolf."

Anna smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, "So...are you two...okay with each other?" she asked, letting a hint of genuine concern into her voice.

Elsa looked at her sister, and she smiled slightly, "I think we are...at least...I hope we are."

Ragnar stood in the corner of the room as Naeil washed his face with a damp cloth. "So...she forced you to reveal yourself...and then begged you to forgive her and you spilled your guts to her about Yoitsu and our people..."

Naeil nodded sleepily, "That pretty much sums up the night, Sergeant."

Ragnar shook his head sadly, "And you didn't even get so much as a good night kiss? I swear it must be the human part of the bloodline..."

Naeil looked at his Sergeant groggily. "Well, at least we don't have to keep up this little charade anymore. Inform the Guard that we are welcomed in Arendelle as we are."

Ragnar grinned, "I think the one that's most relieved to hear that is the one who's going to be falling asleep on his feet most of the day."

Kai rushed into the Queen's chambers as she was still having her maids prep her for the day. "Your Majesty, forgive the intrusion, but it has come to my attention that there are werewolves roaming the castle!"

Elsa glowered and sighed, "They're not werewolves, Kai. They're Wolf Kind, there's a big difference."

The aide nodded slightly, "Your Majesty, I'm not one to normally question your decisions, but are you sure it's wise letting them roam freely."

Elsa looked at her aide, "They are the same men and women who came here yesterday offering to defend Arendelle, with their lives if necessary. We accepted that offer, so therefore we accept them. Do I make myself clear?" This last part she said in a tone that allowed for no discussion, and the aide nodded contritely.

"Perfectly clear, your Majesty."

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright, Kai...spit it out."

Kai took a deep breath. "I personally don't have an issue with this...I grew up with the same fairy tales you did. I'm just concerned what will happen when our enemies hear about..."

Elsa nodded. "You're afraid more nations will join with Weselton when they hear the 'Demoness Snow Witch' has allies from the north that can change into wolves..."

Kai shrugged, "You know the situation as well as I do, your Majesty."

The snow queen sighed and held up her hand, forming an ice crystal in the form of a running wolf, and smiled.

"I'm done being scared of what others will think of me, it hurts too much."

At Weselton harbor, the sounds of anchors being raised clattered through the morning air, combining with the sounds of sails being unfurled in the breeze. Shouts of victory, intermingled with cries of devotion as well as the orders to make way. On board his flagship, _Exploitation_ , the Duke of Weselton let a small smile cross his lips. A few days at sea, followed by what probably would be a few hours, maybe a day of battle...and then Arendelle would be his. He knew that Arendelle's long time allies were also making moves to save the small kingdom, but by the time they got there, all that would be left to accomplish would be signing new trade accords.

High on a cliff that overlooked the harbor, a lone wolf turned and let out a long, mournful howl into the winds. As it echoed over the mountains, other wolves from other packs picked it up and made the same call. Soon the call had crossed the mountains and was picked up by a small pack in the forests of Arendelle. They repeated the long howl, which reached the ears of a woman in a grayish/white cloak walking along the battlements of the main palace. The woman immediately left the wall, to seek out her Prince.

Queen Elsa sat in her throne as Kai, Naeil, and Ragnar walked around a map of Arendelle and discussed in general terms how they planned to defend the small kingdom. Naeil had stepped away from the map to ask if Elsa had any concerns of her own just as the Wulfen Guard entered the room. "They sailed at dawn this morning," she said simply.

Ragnar nodded and the warrior bowed and left. Elsa took a deep breath and Naeil immediately sensed the brief flicker of fear that ran through the young Queen. Although he wanted to just race over and give her a reassuring hug, he had to settle for merely placing his hand on hers and smiling.

Kai sighed and returned to staring at the map. "So, in five days time, we will see their sails at the fjord's entrance."

Naeil looked at the map and then shrugged, trying to put as much confidence into his voice as he could muster. "In two days time, the first two regiments will be here. By sundown of the following day, we will have 5000 troops, along with some special surprises, courtesy of Yoitsu."

Elsa nodded and looked at her aide. "How goes the gathering of supplies for the expected siege?"

Kai frowned, "Well, fortunately, when your spell was reversed, we found that we didn't lose any of our crops. However, the tension with Weselton has affected our imports from other nations. We have enough for a short seige, a few days perhaps, but nothing more."

Elsa inwardly cursed at herself. Yet one more thing that was going to affect the entire kingdom because of her fear on the day of her coronation. Ragnar coughed and as he extended a hand to the northern pass that the Yoitsuan were coming down. "Our troops are expert foragers. I will send word to them to gather supplies from the wild as they come down to the port. At the very least our soldiers will not have to eat your food."

Kai raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement. Elsa did her best to not let the image of giant wolves walking into her city with bloody carcasses in their jaws stay in her mind.

Naeil pointed to the entrance of the fjord. "The best option is to try to stop them here...where the number of ships can be controlled to some extent. What do you think Ragnar, we put our surprises on the cliffs overlooking the entrance?"

Ragnar nodded, "In fact, didn't you say there were old foundations up there, Kai?"

Kai nodded and Elsa leaned forward, "What surprises are you talking about?"

Naeil gave her a devilish smile as his ears flicked in amusement, "Yoitsuan Howitzers"

Elsa nodded and realized that when Naeil had offered the full weight of military might, he meant it. She would have to ask him how they were transporting such heavy items down the mountain trail at such speed. However, she was more concerned with what appeared to be one major factor that no one had yet to bring up.

"What part do I play in this battle?"

Kai gulped and Naeil flicked his tail nervously as he walked away from the map. Ragnar just looked at Kai expectantly. "Well, uh, your Majesty," Kai stammered.

The temperature in the room dropped noticeably as Elsa stood up, a look of determination on her face. "I am not some wilting flower you are going to lock away in the fortress walls while the blood of not one but two nations is laid on the line for my sake. I caused this mess with my power, and I wish to help fix it!"

Ragnar chuckled and Naeil came to the Queen's side, "No one is suggesting you don't have a role in this battle, your Majesty."

Kai coughed and was about to speak but the daggers launched from Elsa's eyes silenced him.

Naeil's tail and ears twitched as he took a deep breath. "The truth is...well, we haven't really discussed it."

Ragnar growled and shook his head, "Oh for Holo's sake, can't you just spit it out." The old sergeant looked up the Queen, "We don't have the foggiest clue of what all your abilities are, other than freezing things and making it snow."

Elsa blinked and then smiled and sat down again. "Thank you, Sergeant. Perhaps _somebody_ could have simply asked me that earlier..."

Naeil's body stiffened at the barb. Elsa actually did feel a little guilty herself though. During their long conversation last night, she'd been so interested in hearing about Yoitsu and Naeil that she'd really not considered that he might have questions about her. Part of her had also just assumed that she'd march out at the head of the army and blast away. The idea that they had to actually know exactly what she could and couldn't do with her powers just really hadn't occurred to her.

"So," she said smiling, "What do you want to see first?"

Naeil marched from the room in a hurry and Ragnar followed, "Captain?" he asked, using the tone the meant he wasn't going to let this conversation go.

"Not right now, Sergeant. I have to go turn a beautiful woman, one I care deeply for, into a weapon," he said bitterly.

Ragnar grabbed the younger man's arm, "That is precisely why it has to be right now."

Naeil stopped and looked down both sides of the hall, making sure Elsa was no where in sight before continuing. "Was that really necessary?"

Ragnar stood tall and got a grave look on his face, "What...do you agree with her Steward that she should be locked in the castle until the danger is passed?"

Naeil shook his head, "Of course not, but I also don't want her out on the front line where she can get..."

Ragnar nodded, "Captain," he started, before relaxing a bit, "Naeil. She wants to defend her kingdom and has been blessed with the power to do so. Unless she demonstrates some amazing close quarters combat skills, I'm not suggesting we strap a blade on her and have her lead the army...but we do need to know what she can and can't do. We were already counting on her creating a snow storm, but what if she can do far more. Hell, what if she can wall off the fjord with ice?! Did you ever stop to consider how that could affect the coming battle. We might not even _need_ to fight!"

Naeil growled in irritation, knowing the old warrior was right, but the Sergeant continued, "And this isn't just about this coming fight. Having displayed such a desire, the situation may arise again. _She_ needs to know what she can do, and _you_ might not be there to help out."

Naeil nodded, then slapped the Sergeant's shoulder. "As always, you give me wisdom when I need it the most."

The Sergeant smiled, "And a swift kick in your arse if you don't heed it."


	8. Chapter 8: Wolf and Training

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Naeil and Ragnar were setting up the targets at the archery range when Elsa arrived, wearing what she thought of when Naeil had directed her to come out wearing something "comfortable and non-restricting." So, she'd worn her riding clothes, which consisted of some britches and close fitting but not too tight bodice. Out of habit she'd thrown on the over-skirt for the britches, knowing that if need be, she could lose it in a second. She gave him a warm smile as she spotted him wearing a plain white tunic and some dark pants of his own, as well as his gray/white cloak, but was a little taken aback when he didn't return the smile. She could sense he wasn't exactly thrilled with this scenario, but she wasn't sure why. However, she did get smiles from Anna and Kristoff, who sat off to the side to provide "Moral Support". As Naeil and Ragnar adjusted the final targets, Naeil looked at Ragnar, who gave him a stern look before he approached the Queen.

"Well," she said cheerfully, twirling in front of him. _Why is he being so cold to me all of sudden? I thought we'd made up over the whole dinner debacle?_

Naeil's ears flicked, as he fought down the urge to tell her that he thought she looked exceptionally cute. He respected her desire to want to fight for her people, and he understood it. However, that meant he couldn't be the love-struck prince to her...not at this moment.

"That will do for now, but you should trade the dress for some pants. A dress can get grabbed, caught, or tangled. Battle is ugly, so there is no need to be fashionable."

Elsa was briefly taken aback by his cold demeanor, but she also noticed that his body language was that of a man being torn. That night in the garden, Naeil had spoken of his mother, and of his aunts and cousins, and even of Holo herself. Weak females did not do well in the halls of the Wolf Palace, and Naeil had been raised alongside women warriors. Fully half of the Wulfen Guard contingent in the castle were women, she'd learned. She had pushed him to let her do this, and he was merely doing his best to prepare her. But, he was nervous, perhaps because he was worried he might set her off on another tantrum like she'd displayed at dinner. She decided she needed to show him that he had nothing to fear from her.

"Very well," she stated, and within seconds, she'd untied the skirt and kicked it off to the side.

Naeil looked at her, a stunned expression on his face, and she walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. "I get that you are doing this to help me defend Arendelle. I trust your judgment on these matters, Naeil. I trust you. I only ask that you also trust me."

Naeil gulped as he stared into those blue eyes, and then relaxed his shoulders. "You are also going to need to either tie up or cut off your braid. Again, it makes a great grab handle."

Elsa pulled a dagger and was going to cut her braid off but Naeil stopped her. "We're not in battle, and _I_ would prefer if you just tied it up."

She looked at him, and noticed a faint smile on his face. She returned it and nodded.

Looking at the targets, Naeil waited for Ragnar to join them and then turned to Elsa. "Okay, show us what you can do. Those targets are the enemy...freeze them, impale them, whatever you believe is the best option. However, I would suggest you start out with that one that's closest to us."

Elsa nodded and reached out with her hands, sending a bolt of blue energy flying to the target. It became surrounded with ice in a matter of seconds. Naeil nodded and motioned to Ragnar, who walked over to the target, he looked at the Queen, shook his head, and then hit the ice, causing it to shatter instantly.

"What was wrong with that?"

Naeil was calm, and direct, "You hit an unmoving, unarmed, target at 25 ft away. And you wrapped him in an ice sheet. He would be incapacitated...until he fell down or was helped by his fellows." He sighed, "Elsa, I understand that you've worked hard to make your powers safe. Anna and Kai briefed me about the events following your coronation. I also have heard about how you handled yourself when they came after you in your Ice Palace. I know you are not weak and are more than capable of taking care of yourself. However, if you really intend to follow this course, you can't hold back. Weselton's army isn't going to hold back if they get their hands on you."

Ragnar had returned uprange, so Naeil nodded, "Ok, Elsa...hit him again. If you're going to wrap him in ice, you need to securely wrap him. Until you make it thick enough that Ragnar can't break it...it's not thick enough."

Elsa nodded and looked at the target once more. She thought of the fear she'd experience in her Ice Palace, and the anger. That arrowhead mere inches from her face. She remembered the agony she'd felt when she realized Anna had thrown herself in front of Han's sword, turning into an ice statue just as the blade had struck. The Wolf Prince was right, those coming to Arendelle would not show her mercy, and while she would be happy to offer mercy when the fighting was over, she would make herself as cold as she needed to be for the fight. She narrowed her eyes and flung her right hand out.

The target was knocked over by the force of the impact, turning to ice as it toppled and shattering upon hitting the ground. Ragnar and Naeil stood speechless and even Anna and Kristoff were slightly taken aback. Elsa breathed deeply, and then looked at the two Wolf Kind.

"Better?" she asked.

Naeil, still stunned, simply nodded. _This woman is dangerous, perhaps even more than I'd anticipated. Why do I find that makes her even more attractive?_

Ragnar and Naeil put Elsa through a rapid series of trials, and learned that not only were Elsa's powers perfectly capable of being fatal, she apparently had a range equal to any archers' and an accuracy that would put most sharp shooters to shame. Even when they had shifted her to the moving targets, and had set up a running slalom course for her, she could still hit the targets every time.

As the group paused for lunch, Naeil excused himself, saying he needed to get prepared for the "next phase" of her tests. When Anna had cornered Ragnar, chatting him up about what she should be doing in the upcoming battle, Kristoff approached Elsa.

"You seem to be doing really well," he stated.

She looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Kristoff. She looked over at Anna who seemed to be insisting that she should be getting trained too, and Ragnar struggling to let her down gently, or trying to honestly figure out if she could fight. "How are you two holding up?" asked the Queen.

Kristoff paused, and then smiled, "We're worried. We want to help, but, I'm not really a soldier."

Elsa smiled, "I don't have a problem with that, Kristoff. I couldn't live with myself if either of you got hurt...besides, think of poor Sven."

Kristoff laughed, but then gave her a serious look. "You know, Anna knows why you're doing this, but she's not very happy about it."

Elsa sighed, "I'm not exactly thrilled with it myself."

Kristoff nodded, and Elsa noted he was fidgeting. "You've been talking a lot, but you haven't actually said what's on your mind."

Kristoff looked at her in surprise, but then grinned sheepishly, "Hmm, you're getting good at reading people."

Elsa smiled, and the Mountain Man took a deep breath, "Well, you know I care for your sister, very much. Even in the few short months we've been together, I find I can't imagine living without her. Uhh...well, I realize that this is probably the worst of times, and I wouldn't want to actually plan anything until the danger has passed...but...well, if you're okay with it...I wanted...well."

Elsa took a very serious look on her face, and Kristoff gulped, but then she broke out in a grin, "Of course, Kristoff. I can't tell you how happy I am, for the both of you. I know you'll take good care of her, because if you don't..." a snowball dropped onto Kristoff's head.

Kristoff grimaced, but then broke out in wide grin. "Of course! Thank you very much.."

"Thank you for what?" asked Anna, who had walked over to the two, leaving Ragnar to reset the targets.

Elsa smiled sweetly, "Nothing, Sis."

Anna looked between the two, and pursed her lips, "Secrets, eh? Hmmm, well I know how to get _you_ to talk," she said, jabbing Kristoff in the chest.

Elsa giggled and then turned at the sound of a horse coming down the path. "Snowflake?" she said in surprise, as she saw Naeil guiding the horse down to the range. Standing up she walked up and patted the horse's muzzle, giving the prince a confused look.

Naeil smiled lightly, "This is the next phase."

As he helped Elsa into the saddle, she bore a confused expression on her face, "I don't understand, she's not a warhorse."

Naeil nodded, his ears giving a slight twitch as he helped secure Elsa's legs firmly into the stirrups. She blushed slightly but waited patiently for him to explain his thinking. "This isn't about you learning to fight from a mount, although, that will be a side benefit. I can only get the moving targets to go so fast, and you can only run so fast. If you can continue hitting this targets from the back of your horse, then you and I will have the confidence that you can pretty much hit anything, no matter how fast it's moving.

Elsa nodded, but then, shook her head. "But I need my hands free to do directed spells, how am I supposed to steer Snowflake without the reigns?"

Naeil smiled, "That's why I'm using this archer's saddle we brought with us. It has special stirrups to allow you to stay securely in the saddle, while using your legs to guide Snowflake, we'll start slow and you just get used to riding without holding the reigns. If it looks like you're up to it, then we'll go back to target practice, but don't worry too much about it. Like I said, I'm only doing this to see if we can get some more speed for you to deal with on your targeting."

Elsa was nervous, but Naeil kept a firm hand on the reigns, and gave her a reassuring nod. Over the next couple of hours, she and Snowflake got used to the hands free maneuvering. She was even able to handle being at a light gallop, and Elsa grinned in excitement. It was a sensation unlike any she'd experienced, almost as if she was flying. The sun was starting to set, as Naeil set her back on a target slalom. It took her a couple of tries, but soon Elsa was back on her record setting streak, even with the horse moving at a gallop. Naeil was genuinely proud and impressed, and decided it was time for one more test. Ragnar, however stepped up to him.

"Are you sure about this? She's done extraordinarily fine, but she's obviously getting exhausted, and with all due respect, you aren't much better."

Naeil sighed, "I'm fine, and we...I need to know...Have her set up for another run through the course."

Elsa sat in the saddle, tired but feeling great. She'd never exercised her powers like this, and the day had given her complete confidence that she could handle any situation thrown at her. She saw Ragnar approach her, and momentarily thought it was odd that Naeil wasn't anywhere to be seen. She put it out of her mind as Ragnar congratulated her on the day's training, and asked her to run the course one more time, as fast as she felt comfortable with.

"Sure thing, Sergeant...I hope you're timing this one."

The sergeant nodded, and smiled, his tail flickered underneath his cloak.

" _Wow, that was unusual,"_ she thought.

Guiding Snowflake to the start, she took a deep breath, and kicked the horse in the sides, raising both of her hands as she ran through the course as she had several times before. The still targets were almost instinctive at this point, so she focused more on the moving targets. Each one was hit and she was coming up on the final stationary target, sitting out on the edge of the range. Grinning triumphantly she flung out her hand...

Naeil was standing directly in front of the target. He realized he'd pushed too hard the second he saw her expression. That look of shock and horror cut him to the core, and he regretted being the cause of it. It also slowed his reaction time a split second longer, and combined with his exhaustion, slowed him down far too much. Even as he attempted to dodge, the spell slammed into his shoulder, and he felt a cold he'd never experienced before. The last sound he heard before plunging into darkness was the most horrifying scream he'd ever heard in his life. Even animals that he'd killed in his wolf form had never made such a sound. It was the sound of Elsa's voice screaming in horror and regret.


	9. Chapter 9: Wolf and Healing

_A/N Disclaimer: All characters of Frozen and Spice and Wolf belong to their respective owners and no infringement of copyright is intended._

 **Chapter 9**

"NO!"

Elsa's cry ripped across the range as she saw Naeil begin to move only to get knocked against the target and collapse to the ground. She guided the horse over to the target as Ragnar, Anna, and Kristoff raced towards the fallen prince.

"Captain!"

"Naeil!"

Elsa looked down at the form on the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she struggled to undo the extra straps on the stirrups, before finally just freezing them brittle so she could rip them off. Dropping to the ground she pulled the man over and gasped, as the others joined her.

"Oh my god..." muttered Anna.

Elsa shook her head, memories of the spell that had hit Anna taking hold. "I did it again...God no, I've done it again..."

Ragnar raced over and looked himself. It appeared there was a solid ice shard impaled in the Wolf Prince's shoulder, and it appeared to be growing rapidly, threatening to freeze Naeil entirely. He looked at the Queen, imploringly, "Undo the spell."

Elsa shook her head, "I...can't...I...don't know..."

Ragnar grabbed her hand angrily, "You MUST!"

Anna and Kristoff both hugged her, "You can, I know you can. An act of true love, remember. Love will thaw a frozen heart," her sister gently reminded her.

Elsa nodded and reached out, placing her hands on the shard. "Please...I'm sorry, Naeil."

The ice shard swirled, fading into snowflakes and then nothing, but now left a bleeding hole in the prince's shoulder. Ragnar sighed, relieved. This was something he knew how to take care of. "Quickly, return to the palace, let them know he's been injured. No need to go into details, just let them know I'll be bringing him quickly. Anna and Kristoff nodded and raced away, but Elsa stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have...I should have just...I'm sorry."

She jumped on her horse and raced away, but Ragnar had no time to worry about her, he needed to help his Prince. He groaned, which was a welcomed sound. "Come on lad, quickly now."

The Sergeant made a small cut on the meaty part of his palm, allowing blood to flow out, before shoving it into the prince's mouth. The prince made a small sound, before biting firmly, his normally blue eyes turning blood red.

News of the accident spread quickly. The Queen arrived at the castle and locked herself away in her chambers, refusing to see anyone, including Anna or Kai. Both had tried, but only heard the sobbing cry of "Go away!"

Ragnar soon arrived, supporting the prince on one shoulder. Everyone noted the bloody stain on the prince's shoulder, but it seemed to be mostly dried. He was taken to his chambers and the Wulfen Guard stationed themselves outside, not allowing any visitors, although Ragnar himself came out to greet Anna and Kristoff when they attempted to visit.

"It's nothing personal, Miss. He's just very weak and needs some time to rest. Give it until tomorrow morning, and I'm sure he'll be fine."

They nodded and thanked the sergeant, but then he asked them. "How is the Queen?"

Anna's tears began to flow, "Not good...she's blaming herself entirely..."

Ragnar sighed and shook his head, "She shouldn't, because it's my fault," he said bluntly.

Anna looked up and Ragnar growled, "I could tell they were both exhausted, but I went with Captain's request, anyways. I should have put my foot down and ended the training for the day. We could have done this tomorrow, when they were both rested...at the very least I should have insisted on being the 'friendly'."

Kristoff looked confused, "What do you mean? Wasn't this an accident?"

Ragnar shook his head, "Yes and no. We do this sometimes with our soldiers. It's an exercise in recognizing friend and foe. The Captain was seeing if the Queen could recognize a friendly target in time to hold her fire. He was fully confident of her ability to do so, and of his ability to get out of the way if she did let loose, but with them both being exhausted..."

There was a groan from the room, and Ragnar bowed, "Forgive me. Please, do not worry about the Prince...he's strong and will recover. Go see to your sister, and pass on my sincerest apologies."

Anna once more approached the door to Elsa's bedchamber. The sounds of crying still emanated from behind the door. She steeled her herself and knocked, "Elsa, it's Anna."

The crying sobs continued, but Anna stayed by the door.

"Elsa, please. Don't shut me out again. I can tell your heart is breaking."

Anna waited, and much to her relief, heard the deadbolt being unlatch and saw the door open. Before her stood her sister, eyes red from her constant crying. Anna was afraid Elsa would suddenly slam the door shut, so she raced into the room to embrace her. Breaking down again, Elsa clutched onto her sister.

"Oh Anna, what have I done?!"

Anna continued to hold Elsa, closing the door so they could have privacy. She walked Elsa to the bed, only to note that it, like everything else in the room was covered with at least a coating of frost, if not outright ice. Still, she sat down and let her sister cry into her shoulder.

"Elsa," Anna sighed softly. "It wasn't your fault."

Elsa sat up and glared at her sister in anguish, "It _is_ my fault! I was so determined to defend everyone, to show everyone I was in total control! I was so full of myself, and now Naeil is..."

Anna looked at her sister lovingly, "Naeil is going to be okay, Elsa. I talked with Ragnar just a few minutes ago. He said that Naeil is resting, but should be fine by morning."

Elsa shook her head, "It doesn't matter. In the morning...I'm abdicating the throne."

Anna stood up, "What?! No, Elsa...you can't!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, "Don't you see Anna, it's for the best. If I step down, you will take my place as Queen, and then you can negotiate peace with the Duke. I'll go into exile, back to my Ice Palace. I'll never bother anyone again..."

SLAP! Anna's hand flew to strike her sister across her face. Elsa looked shocked as she clutched her cheek, while Anna just glared. "Enough Elsa! You of all people should know running away won't solve anything!"

Still clutching her cheek, Elsa looked at the floor. "I just want you all to be safe."

Anna grabbed Elsa by the shoulders, "Then stop this talk of stepping aside! You made a mistake, so what?! If you run away, again, you just show you haven't learned anything! After all they went through, do you honestly think Ragnar or Naeil would be happy to have you tuck tail and flee?"

Elsa sobbed some more, but shook her head. "But how do I..."

Anna hugged her sister, "You stand your ground! When Naeil shows up in the morning, you say you're sorry, accept his insistence that it was all his fault, share a sweet moment, and go back to work!"

Elsa nodded, "What if Naeil doesn't want anything to do with me? I nearly killed him..."

Anna pushed her sister away and gave her a dubious look, "You froze my head, ignored me for almost 15 years, froze the entire kingdom, attacked me, Kristoff and Olaf with a giant snow monster, and turned me into an ice sculpture. I'm still by your side, aren't I?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "You're my sister, though."

Anna nodded and pulled her back into a hug, "And don't you ever forget that."

The morning sun rose over the mountains along the fjord, bathing the city in a warm glow. Elsa awoke to see Anna had not left her side that night. Carefully moving so as not to wake her, the Queen grabbed her robe and walked out into the hall. Within a few moments, she spotted the two Wulfen Guard standing outside the Prince's bedchamber. The two saluted but remained standing in front of the door. "Your Majesty," said the one on the left, one of the female Wulfen whom Elsa believed was called Alexis.

"I...I wanted to check on the Prince's condition."

Alexis stared at the Queen coldly, and Elsa had to fight the urge to back away. One thing that Naeil had made clear was the "pack" mentality of his kind. It was that trait that had been partially responsible for his behavior at the dinner. Elsa was a Queen, so she was expected to be the "Alpha". The Wulfen Guard treated her with the respect that was expected during "formal" functions. However, this was informal and Elsa knew that Alexis was sizing her up. Alexis was an older cousin to the prince and would not tolerate anything less than a confident Alpha female near him. Partially that was dictated by tradition, going back to the days of Kraft Lawrence and Holo. After all, the saying in Yoitsu was the King may be the Alpha male, but the Queen was simply the Alpha.

Alexis looked at the Queen and flatly stated, "His fever has finally broken, and the delirium has stopped as well."

Elsa forced herself to remain calm, and returned the Wulfen Guard's stare. "It pleases me to hear the Prince is recovering. I wish to see him."

Alexis's face dropped into a suspicious glare, "Why? So you can throw yourself at his bedside and beg his forgiveness? Perhaps you'll beg him to protect Arendelle while you run off and hide like a rabbit in it's hole?" She gave the Queen a sly smile, "Clearly you are unaware of your own castle's sound qualities."

Elsa clenched her fists, realizing the woman had obviously heard her and Anna's conversation last night. If she heard it from here, she was slightly impressed. However, if the Guard had been eavesdropping...

Elsa forced a smile to her face, and channeled enough power through her feet to create an ice sheet along the floor. Alexis backed up slightly and stiffened, her ears and tail twitching as she went defensive.

"Not at all, Alexis, wasn't it? I merely wish to know if the Prince will be able to continue my training today. If not, I'm sure Sergeant Ragnar will be more than suitable. Of course, if you are unwilling to let me see the Prince, it might be interesting to see how long it will take you to dig yourself out of a snow drift, as the last time I checked, this is _my_ castle and I have the right to enter any damned room I please..."

Alexis let out a low growl and Elsa channeled her power to her hands. She would freeze this woman to the wall if she had to, because she was going to check in on Naeil.

The door opened and Ragnar's raucous laughter cut through the air. "Crimeny child, let the woman in. She's obviously intent on seeing the Captain."

Alexis straightened to attention, "But Uncle, she's the one who..."

Ragnar snarled, "And how many times have you been injured during training? I don't tear the face off any of them, now do I?"

Alexis stiffened, and then grudgingly stepped aside, the other Wulfen doing so as well. Ragnar's smile returned to his face, "Sorry about that, your Majesty, come on in."

As Elsa stepped through the door, she thought of how she was going to approach Naeil. Apologizing profusely, running up to him and giving him a hug. However, as she saw him standing there, apparently alive and well, another option entered her mind. She walked up to him and smacked him across the right cheek. "You IDIOT!"

Ragnar let out a roar of laughter and Naeil just stood there dumbfounded as he clutched his cheek, while she glared at him. Finally he grimaced and his ears drooped, "Alright, I deserved that." Throwing a look at Ragnar, he added, "Both of them..."

Outside the door, Alexis let a small smile creep across her face. Maybe this so-called "Snow Queen" wasn't such a weakling after all...

Anna awoke and realized that Elsa was gone. She jumped from the bed, but breathed a sigh of relief as Elsa entered through the door. "Oh, good morning, Anna," she said cheerfully.

Anna smiled, grateful to see her sister in a far better mood than she had been last night. "So, did you go see Naeil this morning?"

Elsa paused and let a smile cross her face. "Yes, and you were right Anna. He completely accepted full responsibility for yesterday."

Anna looked at her sister, "Well, is he alright, though?"

The queen smiled, "His shoulder is a little tender, but otherwise he's fine. He won't even have a scar."

Anna giggled, "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Elsa grinned, "First off, a bath and then breakfast, I'm starving."

As she pulled the robe off, Anna noticed a silver chain attached to a blue crystal vial around her sister's neck. "What's that, Sis?

Elsa paused, and took the vial, "This?" Her face took a strange look, "Naeil gave it to me. He called it his Token Chain. He said that it has snow from Yoitsu in it, and that as long as the snow stays frozen, he can never actually die." She furrowed her brow, "I wished he would have mentioned that _earlier!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Wolf and the Queen's Speech

_A/N Discalmer I don't own nor wish to infringe on any copyrights to Frozen or Spice and Wolf which belong to their respective holders. Any OC resemblance to any other person living or dead, fictional, or nonfictional is coincidental._

 **Chapter 10**

Naeil and Ragnar waited at the gates of the castle as the column of soldiers moved up the road. A dark horse departed the head of the column, with a man wearing a dark gray half cloak over his left shoulder riding it. The horse pulled up to the two Wolf Kind and the rider saluted, "Your Highness, Guard Sergeant."

The two returned the salute as Ragnar replied, "Lord Horwitz, welcome to Arendelle."

Horwitz nodded and dismounted, "I understand there was some excitement yesterday evening."

Ragnar looked at Naeil who nodded, "There was a training accident, but as you can see, I've made a full recovery."

Horwitz stroked his carefully trimmed beard, "I'm glad to hear it. Some of the men have expressed some discomfort at the idea of the Snow Queen participating in this battle. Of course, they're usually silenced rather quickly by the women," he chuckled.

Ragnar chuckled himself, but then grew serious, "Still, it will not do us any good if any in the army do not have full faith in her capabilities. I have overheard soldiers in her own forces also expressing misgivings, especially since yesterday."

Naeil pinched his nose, and winced as his shoulder reminded him of the price of his own confidence in the Snow Queen. Looking at the new arrival, he smiled, "Well, then I think I should approach her Majesty with our concerns. I'm sure she'll devise an appropriate response that will not only ease their concerns but cement them behind her."

Ragnar laughed out loud, "She has become rather adept at showing who is the Alpha around here..."

"They don't trust me, because of yesterday?" asked the Queen.

Kai sighed, "It's not just the incident with the Prince, but that has brought the issue to the surface. Many of them have been harboring misgivings ever since the freeze."

Naeil stood to the side, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "You alone can fix this matter, your Majesty. My army will follow you if I order them to do so, but my word will have no weight with your own troops."

Elsa dropped her head in thought, then raised it with a smile, "Assemble the forces, I wish to speak to the brave men, and women, who will be defending Arendelle."

Kai nodded and made his exit, but Naeil remained behind. The Queen looked over at him, and smiled, "Thank you."

Naeil bowed his head, "You're welcome, but I'm not sure exactly what you are thanking me for."

Elsa leaned back into her throne and let a sly expression cross her face, "I'm not really surprised," she giggled.

Naeil's ears twitched and his tail flicked, but then he noticed her twirling the blue crystal vial he'd given her in her fingers. Inclining his head, he merely smiled, "Well, I must trust you implicitly, but then again, I thought I'd made that clear yesterday."

Irritation filled the Queen's face, "Yes, although you didn't have to show it in such a reckless manner." Her features softened as she became thoughtful, "Naeil? What would happen to you if this snow was..." her voice drifted off.

Naeil looked at her, and realized she was considering what would have happened if she had destroyed the vial with her ice blast. "I don't honestly know. I'm not exactly a full Wolf Kind, there's multiple factors involved. I've been told everything from nothing to I vanish along with the snow. The only thing I have been told for certain is that as long as that snow remains, so shall I."

Elsa nodded, closed her eyes and then dropped the vial into her dress. "Well, in any case, I guess it's far safer in my care than it ever has been in yours," she said.

Naeil nodded, "Yes, I do have a tendency to put myself in harms way. However..."

Elsa opened her eyes to see the Wolf Prince had moved to stand in front of her. "I never do so without good reason."

The Queen gritted her teeth. "I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me is that in a real fight I'm going to be faced with the possibility of hitting you, Ragnar, or somebody else by mistake as well, which was your justification for your stupidity yesterday."

Naeil knelt before the Elsa, "I'm not going to justify it, but the point still stands."

She looked down at him, and then leaned in to look him in the face, the pair's ice blue eyes locked on each other. "Then just remember this, if you _ever_ do anything like that again, you won't have to worry about your snow melting...because I will _personally_ freeze it to you."

Naeil smiled, "Of course you will."

Elsa reached out and ran her slender fingers along Naeil's face, and then leaned forward and lightly kissed him. Naeil's face blushed in surprise, and his ears and tail flicked as well, but he took the queen's hand in his own and returned the kiss. After a few moments, when both reluctantly broke the kiss, the pair just smiled at each other, before giggling over what had just happened.

Anna and Kristoff walked down the halls, now bristling with activity with the arrival of the first two regiments of Yoitsu's army. Anna sulked, "I just wish I had something more to do! Archery, swordsmanship...filing paperwork... _something!"_

Kristoff smiled, "Have you thought of just asking Elsa if there is anything you can do to help?"

Anna pursed her lips, and Kristoff laughed, "I'll take that as a no."

Anna elbowed him in the ribs and threw her head back, putting on her best, "I am an aristocrat" face. "My sister has been very busy with preparing to defend the realm, if you haven't been paying attention."

Kristoff winced and then threw his arm around the princess, "I have noticed. I've also noticed you performing a very important job for the Kingdom."

She gave him a questioning look and he grinned, "You've been in your sister's corner, letting her know that she is loved. Think about everything you've done for her since her coronation ceremony. Especially the last couple of days. Do you think she would have asked Prince Naeil to a dinner? Do you think she would have pulled herself together last night without you? You have perhaps the most important job in the kingdom, keeping your sister grounded."

Anna smiled, "That's not a job, Kristoff...that's what sisters do for each other."

Kristoff shrugged, "Doesn't change the fact that it's true though."

Anna leaned against the man and sighed, "This is why I love you, Kristoff."

Kristoff chuckled, "By the way, you absolutely can not pull off the whole, 'I'm a serious princess' look."

She elbowed him in the ribs again, grinning fiendishly.

The soldiers had gathered in the courtyard, awaiting to be addressed by the Queen. Some of the Arendelle soldiers were mingling with the new arrivals, asking about Yoitsu or the journey down the mountain pass. A few Arendelle soldiers even made clumsy attempts to hit on the female members of the Yoitsuan contingent, only to be put promptly in their place, much to laughter of the Yoitsuan men. Overlooking the courtyard, the primary balcony loomed, the white doors closed. Elsa stood behind the doors, gathering her thoughts.

"I hate giving speeches," she muttered under her breath.

Naeil grinned, then embraced Elsa, "You'll do fine, and if it's any consolation, I'm not fond of public speaking myself."

The Queen smiled, her arms reaching around the Wolf Prince's torso as she leaned against his chest. The gentle rhythm of his heart pounded in her ears, and she sighed contentedly.

"Oh ho, what do we have here?" asked the Princess.

Elsa and Naeil let go of each other as Anna and Kristoff entered the room. "No no, don't stop on our account, we just came to hear the Queen's Speech.

Anna came over to hug her sister as Naeil backed away. "You all set to be inspirational?"

Elsa squeezed Anna, "Actually I so nervous I can't stop shaking. I've never done anything quite like this before."

Anna looked at her sister, "You're going to do fine. Just steal liberally from _Henry V_ and throw in some of Queen Elizabeth's speeches in there."

Elsa smiled, "I find it rather ironic that all the people who _aren't_ going to be talking are the ones assuring me I'm going to do fine," she quipped.

Kai walked in and bowed, "Your Majesty. They're gathered. Whenever you're ready."

Elsa nodded, and then looked at Naeil, Anna and Kristoff. She reflected that only a few short months ago, she'd desperately felt so alone, and now she found she couldn't imagine living life without any of these people around her. Her sister, who had wanted to be by her side since the beginning, and the Mountain Man, who had been by her side since the thaw, and now Naeil, who had only arrived a few days ago and yet was constantly in her thoughts if not her presence. She'd never felt so loved as she felt in that moment, with the three of them resolutely standing with her. Taking a moment to pull the vial out so it hung in front of her dress, she looked at Naeil, and held out her hand. "Escort me out?"

Naeil took it and lightly kissed the back, "It will be my pleasure."

The doors on the balcony swung open and Kai walked to the railing. "Attention! Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

The soldiery quieted down as the blonde woman walked to the edge, escorted by the Wolf Prince. He bowed as he stepped away from her, and she nodded regally, a small smile on her face. Anna and Kristoff walked out behind the Queen and stood on the other side of the balcony, bowing and curtseying, and Elsa formally recognized their presence, before she looked out over the throng stretched out before her.

"Soldiers of Arendelle and Yoitsu," she began.

As Elsa spoke, Naeil could feel his heart almost ready to burst with pride for this woman. She was speaking from her own heart, and the effect it was having on the soldiery below was almost palpable. Even his own countrymen were hanging on to her every word, as she spoke plainly about the situation they were facing. By the time she'd finished with a flourish of snowflakes erupting over the crowd, he was filled with the desire to run over to her and lift her into the air as the soldier shouted their huzzahs from below.

"Long Live Queen Elsa! Long Live Queen Elsa!"

"Down with Weasletown!"

Elsa looked at him and beamed and he nodded in congratulations. And then, they all heard it from below, amongst the Yoitsuan contingent.

"3 Cheers for our Prince's lovely fiance!"

"Hip hip HUZZAH! Hip hip HUZZAH! Hip hip HUZZAH!

Elsa and Neil both turned beet red as they looked at each other stunned.

"FIANCE!?" asked Anna, incredulously once they'd left the balcony.

Elsa looked to Naeil whose ears and tail were twitching furiously, "Well?" she asked simply.

Naeil threw up his hands. "I swear I didn't say anything along those lines to anybody. Trust me, I..." He paused, looking at her, and then muttered, "Oh no...Oh how could I have been so careless?"

Elsa saw his face drop into absolute shame and embarrassment. She calmly walked over to him, and took his hands into hers. "What is it?"

He sighed and then lifted the crystal vial. "It was this...somebody saw you wearing this."

Elsa's face became confused as Naeil continued, "In Yoitsu, there is a tradition of giving another our token chains, as an engagement promise, much like you would give rings."

Elsa backed away from him, clutching the vial, "Then when you gave me this, you were actually..."

Naeil shook his head furiously, "No, not at all. I knew you were shook up over injuring me and I was hoping that by having my token chain, it would give you the reassurance you needed to not worry about it so much. I honestly wasn't thinking about how it might appear to anyone else. It's not even a tradition really practiced in Yoitsu anymore, the last time I've heard of it being done, well was my parents, and that was over 250 years ago."

Elsa stared at him, trying to process everything he'd just said. "Okay, Naeil. We need to get this straightened out quickly. If you would be so kind as to go talk to your countrymen, we'll take care of letting our people know."

Naeil nodded, "Elsa...I'm so sorry...I really didn't mean to..."

She held up a hand, and then looked to the others, "Kai, Anna, Kristoff, will you start working on this, I'll be with you momentarily."

They nodded, and Anna gave Elsa a questioning look, but Elsa lightly just motioned her to get going. Alone with Naeil, she looked at him guardedly.

"You swear to me, that this is just a misunderstanding."

Naeil nodded, "Yes, on my grandfather's grave."

Elsa took a deep breath and started to leave the room. "Meet me at the stables at seven, be ready to ride into the mountains, and don't be late."

Naeil started to ask her what she meant but she swept from the room to rejoin the others, leaving the Wolf Prince alone with his confusion and guilt.


	11. Chapter 11: Wolf and Considerations

_A/N Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Disney's Frozen and it characters nor to the Spice and Wolf Universe and it's characters. No infringement of copyright is intended._

Naeil sighed miserably as he walked into his chambers. He'd just told Horwitz to make sure that the Yoitsuan army was completely aware of the fact that Elsa was not his bride to be. Horwitz nodded, although he'd seemed surprised by the announcement from the Prince. Ragnar couldn't help but make a remark when he'd passed him in the hall, "Oh come now boy, you're not supposed to have that look until decades into the marriage!" The glare he'd given his Sergeant though had been enough to still the old Wolf's laughter. He was aware that one of the Wulfen had followed him in, and he turned to see that it was Eren, the newest member of the Wulfen Guard.

"Can it wait? I really just want some alone time."

The young female Wulfen pulled her hood back, her ears twitched nervously. "Your Highness, I must speak with you on this matter."

Naeil sighed but nodded. He really did just want to crawl into bed for a bit, but obviously Eren had some burning need to talk to him, so he sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"I must know why you insist on denying your engagement to the Queen?"

Naeil looked up at the young Wulfen, well, young by Wolf Kind standards, he corrected himself. "I'm denying it because we aren't engaged Eren, it's that simple."

Eren frowned as she stepped closer to the Prince. "Did you not give her your token chain?"

Naeil nodded, and then widened his eyes in realization, "Oh no. Don't tell me you thought that I'd given it to her as a..."

Eren fidgeted, "And when a Wolf Kind gives their token to another, it is a symbol of them offering their life to them."

Naeil pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's an old tradition and it's our tradition, Eren. Arendelle doesn't follow it, nor does everyone in Yoitsu, for that matter. In any case, it was wrong of you to presume anything, particularly when it comes to matters that aren't your concern."

The female Wulfen's ears twitched at the rebuke, but then she straightened, "I meant no disrespect, Highness, but I am merely puzzled. I was under the impression you cared for the Snow Queen."

Naeil smiled, "I do care for her, very much so. But we've only just met, and, in spite of what the stories suggest, getting engaged to someone you just met rarely ends well."

Eren tilted her head, "And yet, your parents had a whirlwind romance."

Naeil chuckled slightly, "Well, fighting for your life can definitely show a potential mate your devotion. However, there were, other, considerations that led to my mother accepting my father's proposal."

Eren raised and eyebrow but then smiled, "Well, if the Snow Queen does not wish to be your mate, it is her loss, and perhaps, some other eligible female's gain."

Naeil started in surprise at her comment as the Wulfen bowed and removed herself from the room. The Wolf Prince shook his head and laid down, "Why does this have to be complicated?" he mumbled.

Elsa sat in her throne, her hands twirling the blue vial once more. Part of her regretted her reaction, knowing that it seemed to have hurt Naeil's feelings. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that he hadn't intended it as an "engagement". True, they'd only just really gotten to start to know each other, but it wasn't like when Hans had proposed to Anna within hours of meeting her. Or, was it? After all, Hans had everybody fooled right up until his treachery was revealed. Looking at the clock on the wall, she looked to Kai. "Is our statement to the people ready?"

Kai nodded, "Yes, I've prepared a short speech for you to give in the morning, making it absolutely clear that you and Prince Naeil, while good friends, are certainly not engaged, and this was all a misunderstanding brought about by a difference in customs."

Elsa nodded then rubbed her forehead, "God, two speeches in as many days..."

Kai smiled slightly, "The burdens of the crown, your Majesty."

Chuckling slightly, Elsa rose, "Thank you Kai. Let everyone know I'm taking my leave for the evening."

Kai was startled, "Majesty?"

Elsa walked towards the doors to the private passageway, "That will be all, see you in the morning."

Kai bowed, looking confused. "What was that about?" he wondered out loud.

Naeil stood within room that had been "converted" to an infirmary. While the majority of the new arrivals were in fact, fully human, Dr. Raehn was an exception. A Wolf Kind who'd lived for over a millennia, he was here primarily to care for his fellow pack mates. Raehn now looked over his Crown Prince, making sure the injury to his shoulder had, in fact, fully healed. The old wolf chuckled, "Well, you can thank your mother's side of the family that you don't even have a scar to show you were nearly killed. Tell me boy, is she really worth it?"

Naeil sighed, "You treated my wounds 10 years ago, what do you think?"

Raehn nodded, "Your wounds, Therin's wounds, and yet you couldn't bring yourself to swipe at Ragnar."

Naeil grimaced, "Come on, how could I strike out at the one who's been like a grandfather to me? And Therin showed poor judgement grabbing me like that."

Raehn chuckled softly again, his ears flicking in amusement. "Yes, you certainly were an exemplar of good judgement yourself in those days."

Naeil shrugged, "If I hadn't run away, Elsa would have died that night."

"Are you saying you believe it was fate?"

"Fate has ruled my family for generations. Was it not fate that led to my Grandfather's cart, with a bushel of wheat to be near the field at the exact moment my Grandmother needed it to escape?"

Raehn snorted, "You say fate, I say extraordinary luck."

Naeil sighed, and looked over at the clock, "Well, if you have anything else, you can tell Ragnar."

Raehn raised an eyebrow, "Going somewhere tonight?"

Naeil smiled mischievously, "I have a long overdue date, 10 years overdue."


	12. Chapter 12: Wolf and the Ice Palace

_A/N: Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Frozen or the Spice and Wolf Properties. No challenge of copyright or intellectual property is intended._

In the stables, Anna sat with Kristoff as he fed Sven his dinner. "Here ya go, Sven. Take it easy, we are preparing for a siege. Might be a while before you get any more carrots."

"Ohh nooo!"

Anna giggle as her man worked to take care of his best friend. "Don't worry, Sven. I'm sure once Weselton realizes he has to get through a pack of angry Wolf People to get to the Queen, they're gonna run away in terror. I'll get Elsa to demand a tribute of carrots, just for you."

The reindeer bucked his head excitedly as he snorted.

Kristoff smiled, "Well, babe, ready to go get some grub ourselves." He tried to be nonchalant, knowing about the box he had in his pocket, one that Elsa herself had generously given him earlier in the day."

Elsa waited until she heard her sister and the mountain man's voices grow silent, before moving into the stable. She quickly grabbed her saddle and started readying Snowflake. As she worked, she looked around for the person she'd hoped would join her. He moved from the shadows, his own black horse already saddled and ready to go.

She smiled lightly, and then put the bundle she'd brought down with her into the saddlebags.

"So...where are we going?"

Elsa looked at him, and took a deep breath. "You'll see."

The guards along the wall were surprised to see the Queen and what appeared to be the Wolf Prince ride out of the castle into the evening air, turning towards the northern mountains.

Naeil estimated they must have been riding for about two hours. Every time he called out to the Snow Queen a question, she would either just answer with a smile, or say "You'll see."

Naeil was actually starting to get a little worried. Maybe Elsa was far angrier about the whole "engaged" snafu then she let on, and she was bringing him out here to kill him and dump the body. He chuckled and shook his head. _No way she'd do that to me...would she?_

Finally Elsa slowed Snowflake down and moved her through a narrow crevasse. She was nervous, this was _her_ place, she'd never invited anyone up here, not even Anna. The only way others had come here before was looking for her, either out of love, such as her sister, or out of fear, like Prince Hans had. Now, she was bringing someone here, she was allowing an outsider into her private sanctuary.

Naeil followed Elsa, carefully guiding his horse behind hers. " _Where are we going?"_ he thought to himself.

Emerging on the other side, she dismounted and led Snowflake on foot up the final slope. Following suit, Naeil joined her. "Okay, Elsa...where are you taking me..oh my..."

His voice trailed off as he saw the massive form of the Ice Palace raising up into the night sky, the moonlight glittering off of it's faceted sides.

She smiled at his reaction, feeling her heart skip a beat. She'd poured her soul into creating the Ice Palace all those months ago...feeling free to fully express herself for the first time in years. That he found it amazing enough to render him speechless meant the world to her. Here, she could be free to express herself again, and more than anything she wanted to express it to him. Pulling the bundles from her saddlebags, she clutched his arm and smiled, "Come on...I brought dinner."

His ears perked up as his stomach rumbled loudly. She looked at him and broke out in laughter, "I just hope I brought enough!"

As they approached Elsa saw a familiar shape waddling towards them, "Hey Olaf." she called in greeting."

"ELSA! Hey long time no see...and you brought friend this time...wait...he is a friend right?"

Naeil looked at the approaching figure with a stunned expression as Elsa chuckled. "Yes, Olaf, he is a friend. This is Naeil, he's the Crown Prince of Yoitsu. Naeil, meet Olaf...he's a..."

"A...talking snowman..."

Olaf waddled up, his face locked in his usual goofy smile, "Hey Elsa, are you aware this guy has dog ears and a tail?"

She giggled and looked at the Wolf Prince, who just stood there dumbfounded, "A walking, talking snowman."

Elsa broke out laughing, realizing she might have broken the poor boy's brain. "Olaf, be a dear and take care of our horses, and keep a hold of your nose..."

The snowman bowed, "Sure thing Elsa, but why do I need to hold my nose to take care of...OH WAIT, GIVE THAT BACK! Marshmallow, don't just stand there, help me out big guy!"

As they walked along the ice bridge to the main doors, she flung them open pulling the Wolf Prince behind her. Naeil had thought the outside was beautiful, but on the interior showed a beauty all to itself. What appeared to be simply clear sheets of ice upon closer inspection were lined with fractal patterns that formed snowflakes interlaced into complex patterns that resembled flowers. The entire palace was a work of art, crafted in snow and ice.

"Elsa...this place is amazing. How long did it take you to..."

Elsa smiled, "Thank you. It took about 4 minutes I think...although I found that it changes constantly when I'm here. I guess the magic that formed it is tied to my emotions."

As she said it, Naeil noticed the ice patterns in the walls changing subtly. There were faint outlines that appeared to be running wolves beginning to make themselves known. "Incredible," he whispered, before looking at her and gasping. She'd been wearing her riding clothes, the same ones that she'd worn during training, but now she was wearing a stunning blue dress, similar to the one she'd been wearing the other night at their failed dinner. "Wait, you can use your magic to change your clothes too? Or am I just that unobservant?"

Elsa smiled sheepishly, "I thought this would be more appropriate for a quiet dinner, just between us. I take it you like it."

"Elsa...you look amazing..." he said breathlessly.

She grinned, and at another rumble from his stomach, giggled, "Come on, let's eat."

She raised her hand and Naeil watched as a table rose from the ice floor, along with two blocks for them to use as chairs. He also noted that they were next to each other, not on opposite sides of the table. She grabbed the bundle and unwrapped it, reveal some simple wooden dining gear, and a pair of containers, along with a loaf of bread. "It's not much, I'm afraid, just some bread and stew."

Naeil smiled and took Elsa's hand into his, "It's with you, that alone makes it perfect."

She smiled and blushed, before taking her hands from his so she could continue readying their food. She poured the stew from the larger of the containers into a pair of wooden bowls, handing one to Naeil. Next, she took the other container and poured tea into a pair of mugs. Taking the mug from her, Naeil nodded, smiling. "You know, I certainly wasn't expecting this when you asked me to meet with you."

Elsa paused and looked at him before sighing sadly. "Sorry, things have been getting so hectic at the palace. I've been wanting to talk to you quietly like this, but it seems we get one crisis after another lately."

Naeil nodded, "Well, considering the circumstances, you have carried yourself with great grace and poise."

Elsa blushed, nodding in thanks. "Thank you, but you know that isn't the real me."

Naeil chuckled, "Do you remember when I first presented myself to your court?"

Elsa laughed, "Yes, at first I thought you were going to be an arrogant show off."

Naeil smiled, "Well, I was showing off a little bit. I walked the entire length of that room with my eyes closed, using my other senses. I was afraid if I looked at you I'd never make it to the point where I could actually meet you. Still, isn't that the way we're taught to be, the behavior we're told to present in court?"

Elsa paused, remembering all of her lessons from her parents in proper royal etiquette, and the three years of learning Kai and the rest had run her through right before her coronation.

She smiled, "That's why I love this place, I made it the night I fled and while I felt so alone, I also felt so free in that moment."

Naeil nodded, and place a hand on hers, "So here, you are not Queen Elsa, and I am not Prince Naeil. We are just Elsa and Naeil, enjoying a quiet dinner, together."

She looked at him, realizing that even in the ice palace, she was feeling quite warm all of a sudden. "It's like a dream," she said quietly.

Reaching up, Naeil placed a hand on Elsa's cheek, watching her close her eyes and lean into his palm. "The night is still young..."

They finished eating in relative silence, although she laughed when Naeil scarfed down half of the loaf of bread, and looked around when all the food was gone with a look of disappointment. "Maybe I should run out and see if there's a moose nearby," he chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes as she placed the dishes back into the bundle. With the ice table cleared, she sighed sadly, "I guess we really should be getting back."

Naeil smiled sadly, because he really didn't want this night with Elsa to end. He spied the stairway and started walking towards it, "But you still haven't shown me the rest of this place."

Elsa looked at where he was going and froze, her face contorting in emotions, "I...I...don't go up there anymore. I haven't been up there since..."

Naeil paused, and then, realizing the source of her trepidation walked back over to her, and took her hands into his.

"It's okay and I won't push you, but I'm here now, and I'd really like to see it. It pains me to know that something so beautiful has been lost to you. If I can help you get it back, please let me."

She looked up at him, considering, before she swallowed and nodded slowly. "Okay," she said softly.

Walking up the stairway, Naeil became aware of the change within the palace walls. Downstairs was warm and inviting, but as they climbed the stairs, he could almost feel terror and anger radiating from the walls. She'd said the castle reacted to her emotions, and this place was locked on that horrible day when Prince Hans had come after Elsa, but there was something else here as well. Topping the stairs, Naeil began to see the signs of conflict. Here was where Elsa had made her final stand, and he could see the jagged shards of ice, the broken chandelier. His own anger rose within him, at those who had done this to this poor woman, forcing her to ruin her beautiful ice palace in ugly efforts at self defense. He looked at her, and she was clutching her arms to her stomach, "I told them to stay away, to just leave me alone, and then one of them..."

Naeil followed her eyeline to the crossbow bolt still frozen in the ice shard. "After I realized they weren't going to leave me alone, I knew I had to fight back...and then, I wanted to kill them."

Naeil took her in his arms, holding her tightly as she broke down in tears. "It's alright, Elsa. I'm here. I would have been here then if I could have, but right here, right now, I am by your side, and I'm not going to leave it. However, that's not what's causing you the most pain, is it?."

Elsa sighed, "No...this is where..."

Naeil nodded, "Anna...this is where you accidentally hit Anna?"

 _Anna reached out to her, "You don't have to live in fear!"_

Elsa nodded as the memory flashed before her eyes, "Yes..."


	13. Chapter 13: Wolf and His True Form

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Spice and Wolf._

 **Chapter 13**

She clutched onto him, sobbing as she finally let go of the pain and the anguish her capture and subsequent imprisonment had caused to be rooted in her soul. The pain of nearly killing her beloved sister. She knew Anna had forgiven her, and had tried to help her, as had Kristoff and Kai. Even Olaf had made an attempt last month when she'd come up here. But ultimately, she'd needed to come here and face the savagery that had been unleashed here, both upon her and by her. She needed to forgive herself. She looked up at Naeil, who just gazed lovingly at her. He reached up and wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks, smiling gently.

"You don't have to conceal your feelings with me, Elsa, not ever."

She remembered her father telling her to conceal her powers, to control her emotions. She understood he meant well, and her parents had been dealing with an unusual situation as best as they knew how. Upon her return to Arendelle, her advisers were constantly telling her that as a Queen, it was of utmost importance to present the proper "image", at least in public. She understood all of that, but she was resentful of the fact that at the palace, there really was no "private" place for her. She knew that Anna and Kai tried to keep the worst of the gossip away from her, but she had heard the hushed whispers, the startled silences, or the placating assurances. Yet here, in this place...there was only the two of them, and he'd melted her heart simply by being himself, and wanting her to be herself.

Smiling softly, Elsa reached up and pulled his face down to hers. As their lips met, neither was aware of the glow that filled the room around them. The ice sheets and broken shards flowed and vanished, and from the ceiling a new chandelier began to form, the fractal pattern design replicating over and over again until it once again refracted the light to bath the room in a soft glow. The room that had been frozen in the fear and anger of it's sculptor now repaired itself in love and understanding.

Elsa and Naeil broke for breath, smiling at each other.

Naeil looked up and smiled, looking at the newly restored room, "Elsa...look."

She opened her eyes and sighed contentedly. If anything the room now looked even more beautiful than it had been before. Her signature snowflake blossomed once more throughout the room, but hidden within it it, the face of a wolf at it's heart. Smiling she pulled him towards the newly repaired balcony and they stood there in each others' arms, gazing at the white snow bathed in the moonlight.

"Now this must be a dream," Elsa breathed.

Naeil nodded, "If it is...I don't want to wake up."

She leaned into his chest, and Naeil held her tightly. Finally he pushed her away gently.

"Elsa, let me see my token chain."

She looked at him perplexed, but undid the clasp and handed him the vial.

"Now, my dearest lady, would you be so kind as to produce a snow ball, powdery if you can do so."

She held up her hand, producing the snowball, "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

He place his hand on the snow and closed his eyes. "You've shown me your magic, it's only fair that I show you some of mine."

Her eyes widened as his hand glowed, which spread to the snow in her hand. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, and smiled, before opening the vial and emptying it of snow.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" she cried in fear, knowing what that snow was to Naeil.

"He just smiled, "It's okay, Elsa...it's just snow now."

Elsa looked shocked, "What did you do?"

Taking the vial, he cupped her hand, and poured that snow into the vial. "I have the ability to choose the snow I'm tied to." He looked at her and smiled, "I am now bound to your snow, Elsa."

She looked at him, "Bound to my snow?"

He kissed her as he replaced the chain around her neck. "As long as your snow remains, so shall I."

She kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck. "Hmm, you'd better." she said.

As the two remained embraced, Elsa finally said, "Naeil...may I see...you? The other you, I mean?"

Naeil looked at her, he eyes darkening. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked. "It could be quite, terrifying."

She held him tightly, "I know you'll never hurt me. Please."

Naeil nodded and then looked down off the balcony. "Wait here, I'll call you when I'm ready for you."

She looked at him puzzled, and he blushed, "I need to prepare, by taking off my clothes." He then grinned, "Because I don't have your snow and ice seamstress talents."

She blushed before giggling.

She did her best not to look out over the balcony, but couldn't help herself when she saw his form moving below. Quickly looking away turning bright red, she mentally chided herself. " _Shame on me, just because I really wanted to see that perfectly toned, handsome...he does have a nice tail after all..."_

Below the balcony he sighed, and reached down a picked up a handful of snow, and placed it in his mouth.

" _Well, here it goes...she'll either accept me or run screaming away in terror...or freeze me right here...at least that way I could protect her Ice Palace...as a lawn gnome wolf-cicle."_

As the change undertook him, he groaned. Maybe he should have asked her if she would still want him to do this knowing how much it upset his stomach.

Elsa heard a whooshing sound, much like a wind blowing through the trees, and then silence. She waited, not wanting to turn in case he was still there in his human form.

"Elsa," came a deep growling voice. "You may approach me now."

Elsa stood up and raced away from the balcony, down the stairs. _"No fear,"_ she told herself. _"It's going to still be him, it will still be the person you've fallen for...and isn't that why you wanted to see? You wanted to see all of him...to show him you love all of him."_

Pausing at the main doors, she took a deep breath, and walked out and gasped in surprise.

He did not stand before her, he towered over her. There, in front of the castle was a white arctic wolf, at least four times the size of a fully grown war horse, it's tail swishing in the night air. On the face, Elsa caught the familiar light graying patterns that were present in Naeil's hair in his human form. She also noticed the ice blue eyes...now wolf like, but still containing that same look she'd come to crave from the Yoitsuan Prince.

"Well," came the voice, "You wanted to see me like this...come see me."

She strode forward, burying the instinctive fear anyone would have of something that could easily swallow them whole in single gulp. As he approached, he dropped his head low, and she paused at the sudden motion, before reaching out a hand to the wolf's face.

The fur was silky soft, not at all what she'd been expecting. As she stepped closer to the Wolf Prince, she felt her fear turn to pure awe. She could sense the waiting power in his body in this form, sense that he could easily turn from standing still to racing through the mountains in an instant. His human form was handsome, his beast form was beautiful. "Naeil," she whispered.

She stepped back as he crouched low, and was startled by the next words, "Okay, don't just stand there, climb on up."

She gasped, "You mean, you want me to..."

"Yes, now change back into your riding clothes and climb on up. I've been wanting to run for a while, and this seems like the perfect opportunity."

She rolled her hands along her body, resolving her dress back into a blue version of her riding garb. As she approached, she hesitated, "Um, Naeil, how exactly am I supposed to..."

"Go ahead and grab my fur Elsa...you're not going to pull on it that hard. Even if you do...who knows, maybe I'll like it."

She blushed at his statement as she grabbed his fur, "Don't think that just because you're a wolf now, I'll tolerate you being crude."

"Says the woman I caught getting an eye full earlier..." chuckled the Wolf.

Elsa laughed as she try to settle herself on the Prince's back. "Would it help if I admitted it was a "nice" eye full."

The wolf actually shifted it's head, as if to look back over his shoulder. "It might...are you comfortable?"

She grabbed the fur and locked her legs as best she could, "I guess, but please tell me you're going to take iT SLOOOW..."

She never finished her sentence because Naeil bolted from his crouch and started running through the mountains. As she became accustomed to the movements of his wolf body, Elsa was able to actually look around her and she was stunned. The mountains flew by as her prince gracefully carried her through passes and over crevasses. She was reminded of the feeling she'd had when he'd been teaching her to ride Snowflake without the reigns. Now as he raced through the night, she felt even more like she was flying. As he continued running she realized that she was aware of his heartbeat, pulsing up from beneath her, and even more surprised to find the rhythm echoing on and within her own chest. She felt him slowing down and heard his low growling voice, "There we go, I'd thought I'd seen a trail coming up here." She looked over and saw they'd come to the top of one of the peaks over looking the entire fjord. Just below them, the Ice Palace glittered like a gem in the moonlight, and in the distance, the light from the port and the castle. She sighed and mumbled, "I wonder if Anna accepted Kristoff's proposal?"

"Really? You have doubts about how in love your sister is with that Reindeer man?"

She laughed, "You're right...assuming he managed to actually get the words out, I'm sure she said yes."

"He seemed to be doing pretty well with Sven, earlier."

She laughed. "I really do want them to be happy. She deserves some happiness in her life."

The wolf shifted, "So do you, Elsa. I'm glad you brought me up here. It's been the joy of my life to actually see you let go of your burdens for a moment. I just wish you would recognize that you can do it more often. You aren't alone anymore."

She leaned down and clung to the wolf rubbing her fingers through the soft fur, "Thank you for making me feel safe enough to let them go..."

The wolf made a slight motion of his head, "Well, shall we return, as I recall, we need to get back to the castle before sunrise. Somebody has another speech they have to give."

Elsa groaned, "Kai can put the bloody speech on hold, we're watching the sunrise from the Ice Palace balcony...I missed it so much, and I want to share it with you."

He chucked, "Ok, but just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't let me wake up only to find out this has just been some wonderful dream."

She smiled and gently stroked the Wolf's fur, "Only if you promise me the same."


	14. Chapter 14: Wolf and the Pledge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf nor Frozen._

 **Chapter 14**

Kai stormed through the halls in an absolute panic. "What do you mean no one's seen the Queen since last night!?"

One of the servants shrugged, "She stopped by the kitchen and picked up some food that she'd requested made earlier in the day and then apparently got her horse and rode off towards the north. Some guards reported they thought Prince Naeil was with her but they weren't sure."

Kai rubbed his temples furiously, "She is supposed to be giving a speech in two hours! We have to find her. Someone find Ragnar, maybe the Sergeant knows where they went."

As if speaking his name had summoned him, the Wulfen Guard Sergeant strode into the room. "Has anyone seen the Captain roaming about?"

Kai sighed, "Oh no...the Queen and the Crown Prince are both missing?"

Ragnar paused and then grinned, "Are we sure they're missing? Has anybody bothered to check the Queen's bedchamber?"

Kai harrumphed. "Queen Elsa would never do such a thing. And for your information, yes, we did check her bedchamber, they aren't there. She was seen riding off to the north last night with someone who, apparently was your prince."

Ragnar nodded, "Right...so we need to check every inn and barn between here and Yoitsu."

Kai's face was closed to bursting, "Sir, how dare you besmirch the Queen's..."

Ragnar snarled, "CAN IT, Kai. You've got eyes. You know damn well the Queen and the Prince have been circling each other almost since they met. She's a young woman and he's a young man. Things happen. For all we know...they ran off to get married."

Alexis walked in, "You can all relax, they're on their way back. I spied them from the wall, and my guess is they'll be here in just a few minutes."

Kai breathed a sigh of relief, just as Anna raced in, "Kristoff proposed!"

Ragnar and Alexis both shouted their congratulations to the princess as Kai's face dropped in distress once more. "Oh why can't anyone tell me these things before I spend hours writing a speech..."

As the "missing" royals walked into the main hall, Anna raced over to her sister. "Kristoff proposed last night! He told me you gave him one of mother's rings for him to use! Oh I'm so happy!"

Elsa hugged her sister, "I'm so happy for you too, Anna. Once we get this whole affair with Weselton sorted, we can start planning the wedding."

Kai approached the Queen, "Please Majesty, you must hurry and change if you are..."

Elsa flared her powers and was wearing a blue and white version of her Coronation Gown...complete with an ice crown. "There, changed in a hurry." she quipped. "Kai, will you calm down...you're going to collapse at this rate."

Ragnar moved beside his Captain, "Well, Captain, anything interesting to report."

Naeil nodded, "Yeah, did you know that snowmen make good stablemen? I didn't realize that."

Ragnar stepped away from his Captain and turned to Alexis. "When this is done, he goes to bed for at least six hours of sleep. Clearly the exhaustion has gotten to him."

Alexis nodded and then giggled, "But one must wonder at the reason for him not sleeping last night."

Kai sighed deeply, "Okay, very well your Majesty. Here is the speech I prepared last night."

Elsa took it and read it over. Kai saw the look on her face and inwardly cringed, "I didn't realize your sister was going to be proposed to last night though, so I figured you could quickly mention it in passing." _I have a bad feeling that's not what she doesn't like about this speech though._

"Kai," Elsa said softly, before turning to him, her face filled with genuine apology. "I know you worked very hard on this, and at the time, it was the correct speech to write."

 _Here it comes._ "But this morning your Majesty, has it no longer become the correct speech?"

Naeil's face went wide with surprise, as he started to comprehend was Elsa was implying.

Elsa looked at him with her eyes full of love and adoration. "Last night Prince Naeil bonded himself to me in a way no other man ever could. In doing so, he offered his life to me and to me alone, and I gratefully, and most humbly accept that offer, and offer mine in exchange."

Naeil's face was locked in shock as he watched Elsa pull his token chain out place it in plain view for everyone to see.

Anna's eyes were wide, "You mean...you are..."

Elsa smiled, "I guess we're both engaged..."

Ragnar slapped Naeil on the shoulder, "That would be considered 'interesting'! Not some pipe dream about walking, talking snowm..."

"Hi everybody! What's happening? Anna! I heard you're marrying Kristoff! Congratulations!

Naeil turned to Ragnar and Alexis, who were standing with their jaws hanging open, staring at Olaf and then looked at Elsa with a grin on his face. "See, it's not just me."

Anna laughed, and then got a serious expression, "Wait, what about what you told me about not becoming engaged to someone you just met?!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow slyly, "Being the Queen has it's privileges my dearest sister. Besides, Naeil and I have known each other for years, so that's not even an issue."

Anna and Kai's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" they both shouted.

Kai stepped out to the balcony, sighing. " _When this is over, I'm requesting a leave of absence. I need a vacation."_

"People of Arendelle, I present to you, your rightful ruler and defender of her domain, Queen Elsa."

She walked out onto the balcony to cheers and waved to the throng below, smiling. She waited a few minutes before holder her hands up, signaling the crowd her desire to speak.

"Good citizens of Arendelle, I come before you in a time of crisis. As I am sure many of you are already aware of by now, the nation of Weselton has declared war upon us, in retaliation for my termination of our trade accords with them. They seek to forcibly remove myself from the throne and bend you to their will. Fortunately, we are not alone in these dark days, for we have been blessed to receive aid from our distant northern neighbors, the Kingdom of Yoitsu. They have sent us their own sons and daughters to help defend our fair kingdom, as well as weapons, and we are deeply grateful for their assistance in the coming days ahead." Pausing, she motioned to Naeil, who stepped forward and bowed. The crowd cheered, although his heightened hearing caught several gasps and cries of surprise at the sight of his ears and tail. He started to back away, but she held out her hand, signaling he needed to be at her side. He took it and the crowds cheers died to mumbling. Elsa smiled and continued.

"Prince Naeil, Captain of the Wulfen Guard and Heir to the Throne of Yoitsu, on behalf of my people, I thank you."

He bowed again as the crowd cheered, and then Elsa turned motioning for silence once more.

"While the shadow of war looms over us, it can not block out the rays of joy that life offers us. Last night, our noble Royal Ice Master, Kristoff of the Mountain Lands, asked for Princess Anna's hand in marriage. I am pleased and have given them my full consent in this union."

The crowd cheered once more as Anna and Kristoff stepped forward and waved to the crowd. Naeil suppressed a chuckle. _"Royal Ice Master, it still sounds completely made up."_ he thought.

Elsa beamed at her sister and then motioned once more for silence. "Cupid has indeed blessed my sister and has shown compassion for us as well. Last night, Prince Naeil, in the manner of his people, asked to remain by my side for the rest of my days. After careful consideration, and much soul searching, I have most happily accepted."

Naeil and Elsa smiled at each other as the crowd erupted into cheers again. Naeil caught a few mutters of "cost of protection" and knew that he and Elsa would have to deal with that belief, but for now, he was just happy to be here, by the woman he loved.

Leaving the balcony, the two couples contentedly sighed at their brief moment of quiet. Elsa smiled, "That went pretty well. Kai, are you going to be alright?"

The aide nodded, "As long as I get no more unexpected surprises today."

They all laughed, when suddenly both Naeil and Elsa yawned. "Well, shall we get some sleep?" asked Naeil.

Elsa nodded, "Yes. Kai, I am to remained undisturbed until noon."

He was fidgeting, "But your Majesty, even though you are engaged, it would be scandalous to share..."

"Relax, we're going to our own rooms." She smiled sweetly at Naeil, who nodded.

"Yes, when I say I want sleep, I mean sleep. Ragnar, come get me at one."

The sergeant nodded, "Right, in your own room, although I'll know where to check if you're not there."

Elsa and Naeil both blushed, and then glared at the sergeant, and then looked at each other. Elsa muttered, "You know, sometimes I think we're the most mature ones here."


	15. Chapter 15: Wolf and the Wise Wolf

_Disclaimer - I don't own Frozen or Spice and Wolf_

 **Chapter 15**

Naeil found himself standing on a grassy knoll, and heard a melodious voice calling to him. He turned to see Elsa standing in the distance. He ran towards her, taking her in his arms and kissing her lightly. He felt the warm joy of being in love. Suddenly the sunny sky had turned gloomy, and he stood on the knoll before a stone marker, surrounded by figures in black. One by one, the figures turned into their own stone markers, until he was alone. Still he stared at the first marker, and the writing engraved upon it.

 _Here lies Elsa Lawrence  
_ _The Snow Queen of Arendelle  
_ _Beloved Wife and Mother  
_ _Beloved Sister and Aunt_

Naeil found himself dimly aware of names on the other stones, Anna, Kristoff, and others he didn't know, but sensed as those yet to be born, sons and daughters, nieces and nephews. All had passed on, but he still remained...and the scene changed around him.

He was now walking down a strange landscape, filled with glittering towers of glass and steel, illuminated by strange lights. Elsa was on his arm, and they were laughing at a giant sign that depicted two cartoonish women standing back to back underneath the words "Disney's Frozen"

"I don't think they really captured the sparkle that was in Anna's eyes."

Naeil nodded, "I can list any number of things they got wrong with you. Of course, what CGI character could ever compare to the real thing."

Elsa blushed and squeezed his hand, "Over 200 years, and you are still one of the sweetest men I've ever met."

He kissed her and they both giggled. Suddenly her face dropped in a strange expression. Naeil followed her eye line and then understood immediately, feeling a pang of regret within his own heart. She was staring at children running in a play-ground, their laughter and shouts echoing over the sound of the traffic around them. He squeezed her shoulders sympathetically, fully aware of the sacrifice they'd made to be together forever...and the scene changed again.

Elsa was cold within his arms, an arrow shaft sticking out of her chest. Tears flowed from his blood red eyes. The Palace was in flames, as was much of the town, offset by sheets of ice. Dark figures approached him, muttering something about demon spawn. He didn't care, all he could sense was his broken heart...

Naeil bolted upright in a cold sweat, and was immediately aware of someone within the room with him. "Who's there?" he demanded.

A figure shifted in the shadows and he realized immediately that he knew this intruder. The scent triggered memories of childhood, and only served to increase his surprise.

"You've certainly changed, Naeil. It's been a long time," came a serene, elegant female voice, but filled with an undercurrent of sincere affection.

Naeil couldn't hold back the surprise in his voice, "Holo..."

The figure leaned into the light, her red hair draping over her shoulders, her wolf ears tipped with white. A beautifully groomed red tail also tipped with white was curled around her and lying in her lap. Her face was forever that of a young woman, but her red eyes were filled with the love of a parent, and the pain and wisdom of an ancient.

"Really Naeil, whatever happened to Grams?"

The Wolf Prince was shocked. Holo the Wise hadn't left the wheat she was bonded to since Naeil was a young child, preferring to remain by the grave of her mortal husband, Kraft Lawrence. She hadn't traveled outside of Yoitsu in centuries, but now she had done both to see one of her grandchildren.

"What...what are you doing here?" he asked.

Holo bowed her head, "I am here to see you, because I must know if you are fully aware of the choice you have just made."

Naeil's eyes widened, "Then news of my engagement has already reached Yoitsu?"

Holo laughed, "News travels fast on the wind amongst our people, you should know that as well as anyone."

Naeil was embarrassed, "Of course, Grams."

Holo's face softened, "So, I arrived while you were sleeping, and I could tell you were having troubling dreams."

Naeil frowned, "They weren't all troubling..."

Holo tilted her head, "They rarely are."

Naeil looked at his elder, and smiled sadly, before describing in general details what he could remember. Holo just listened with a knowing look in her eyes, waiting until her grandson had finished his tale. Finally, when he finished, she nodded, "I figured as much. I once had similar dreams, long before even your father was born." She sighed, "Do you know why your father left Yoitsu, before he met your mother?"

Naeil looked at her, "He wanted to see the world, much like you had with Grandfather." Naeil stumbled on the word. Kraft Lawrence had died centuries before Naeil was born, so he had no special name for him. It was a bit of shame on his part, because he always had felt a smidgen of guilt when talking about him, especially to Holo.

The Wise Wolf nodded, "Yes, that is true, but there was more to it than that. Your father was very close to Kraft, and he took his death very hard." She sighed sadly, "I think he was terrified of feeling that sort of pain ever again. At that time, most of the Wolf Kind in Yoitsu were close cousins, and he did not wish to marry any of them, so he went looking for a mate that was like him, chasing legends of immortal beings. Eventually, he found your mother...someone who, in all actuality, was even more of an immortal than he was. Even I failed to realize the impact that mortal companions can have upon us immortals, which is why I remain in the wheat so much these days. I find that I miss Kraft more so with each passing day, and being in the wheat allows me to be ever at his side."

Naeil nodded, "Well, obviously I don't share father's hang ups with mortal relationships."

Holo nodded, "But is that because unlike him, you have a unique option in the matter?"

Naeil was silent, and Holo nodded, "So you have considered it then? The advantage of your mother's bloodline would enable you to make Elsa as you are, an immortal."

Naeil nodded, "Yes, I'm very aware of that, and of the very real risks and consequences."

His mother had told him of what being the son of a Vampire Queen meant on his 16th birthday. She had warned him that while he possessed the ability to "turn" other beings into vampires, as a half-blood, there was roughly a 50/50 chance that the transformation would not occur and he would simply kill the person he was attempting to transform. She had also warned him that if he did succeed in such a transformation, that person would, amongst other things, be rendered sterile. Although the talk had embarrassed him at the time, she didn't apologize, as she'd spent a portion of her life portraying a courtesan in Venice and felt that bluntness about the "facts of life" would be more valuable than dancing around the issue. She had left him though, hugging him kindly, "You are my son, and I know you will use the gifts I have bequeathed unto you wisely, for you are also of Holo the Wise's lineage." Neil inwardly chuckled at the memory as his reaction had been to run away that night, and he had found himself here in Arendelle the next night, hunting for some food with the local wolf pack when he spied a young blonde girl running away from the castle. He had felt a connection in that moment, as if they had been two sides of one coin. It's what had spurred him to intervene and protect her from the other wolves. After his "capture", he'd done everything he could to learn more about that girl, whom he later learned was the then Princess Elsa. He's spend a good amount of coin to get one of the ice miners on the borderlands to acquire the miniature portrait for him, a portrait he'd spent long hours staring at in his chambers at the Wolf Palace. His father ribbed him without remorse when he found out, constantly asking if he was pining over his "Girlfriend". His mother never mentioned it, but instead scheduled him for nearly constant lessons on proper etiquette and, to her mind, the very important skill of court dancing. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but the way to a woman's heart is through her feet," she'd once said. Naeil had begged to be allowed to attend the coronation when word had reached Yoitsu, arguing it would be the perfect opportunity to establish ties. His parents had flatly refused, on the grounds that since they were not invited, it would be "most unbecoming" to simply show up. Naeil couldn't help but wonder what might have occurred if he had decided to just "crash" Elsa's coronation. Would she have allowed him to come near her, to explain who and what he was? Would he have been able to prevent her from hurting her sister, or stopped the actions of Prince Hans? A soft knowing chuckle broke Naeil from his thoughts back to the older Wolf in the room.

Holo nodded, "With Kraft, I could either leave him, and continue to be lonely, or be with him and suffer the pain of his death."

Naeil nodded, then gained the courage to ask, "So, Grams, do you ever regret your choice?"

Holo smiled, "No...because although I must carry the pain of Kraft's passing for all of eternity, I am no longer lonely." She paused as if in thought, "Just because I'm in my wheat I am still aware of goings on. I see what our children, and their children are doing...and will do so through the centuries. I am proud of the man you have grown into, and I would not hesitate to say that Kraft would be proud to see you defending this kingdom against it's enemies."

Naeil remained silent as he considered the elder Wolf's words.

Elsa watched as Weselton's men surrounded her, and she threw up the shield of ice to block the incoming arrow. She was alone, fighting for her life against these men, and then a giant arctic wolf charged through the balcony doorway, placing itself between her and the attackers.

"LEAVE US BE!" it growled...and the scene changed in a flurry of snowflakes.

She was on a snow covered knoll, and heard laughter, and saw a child, a little girl with whitish blonde hair, wolf ears faintly visible sledding down the hill. "Come on mama, make it higher!" she shouted, and saw Naeil catching her as she passed, and the father and daughter laughing joyously, and then the scene changed.

She saw the same arctic wolf from before, laying around a simple stone marker. It did nothing but lie there, save for the flow of tears from it's eyes, seasons changing rapidly...and the scene changed.

She was bound, unable to create ice for some reason...as a man she didn't quite recognize threw Naeil's Token chain into a blazing inferno. She shouted his name as he vanished into a flurry of snowflakes.

Elsa sat up, and realized the entire room was frosted. She wrapped the blanket around herself, realizing suddenly that she felt uncomfortably cold and sighed, "It's just a dream." She suddenly wished the arms of a certain Wolf Prince were wrapping around her to reassure her of that.


	16. Chapter 16: Wolf and Comfort

_Disclaimer- I don't own Wolf and Spice nor Frozen or any characters from either. This story is purely for entertainment purposes._

 **Chapter 16**

Ragnar watched as Holo left the room, and she turned and smiled. "It is good to see you again as well, my young nephew."

The "old" sergeant smiled, "I do wish you would visit us all more often."

Holo smiled sadly, and then her smile turned ferocious, "You could all visit US more often!"

Ragnar backed up, but then nodded, "That's true, we really should."

Holo bowed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Yoitsu." She leaned into the Sergeant, "Keep an eye on him Ragnar, he's more likely to make foolish decisions now...not that I necessarily disapprove."

The guard sergeant bowed, "As you wish, Wise One."

Holo smiled and then stopped, because she'd spotted the form of a young woman rounding the corner in robes and slippered feet. Elsa stopped and couldn't help the slightest flash of anger and jealousy that raged through her. Holo smiled and walked towards her, "And you must be the one who has stolen my grandson's heart."

Elsa's face shifted to surprise, _"Grandson, but that would make her..."_ Elsa nodded respectfully, "My honor, Queen Holo."

Holo grimaced slightly, "I was never fond of titles, save for Mom, Aunt, and Grams." The last she said as Naeil appeared in the doorway, having heard Elsa's voice. "Elsa! Uh...I see you've already met my Grandmother."

Elsa nodded slowly, and returned her gaze to Holo, who was just smiled knowingly. "I wish I could stay and chat Queen Elsa, but I really must be getting back to Yoitsu." With that she turned and walked down the corridor, vanishing around the other corner. Elsa returned her gaze to Naeil and stood stunned. She'd seen him without a shirt on from a distance, but now she got a good look at just how toned the Wolf Prince really was. Naeil realized what was happening as her pale face went beet red and raced back into his room to grab a shirt. Elsa regained her composure, and felt a pang of regret when she moved to his doorway to find that he already donned a shirt. "So...family visiting you?" she asked with forced joviality.

Naeil nodded slowly, "It caught me by surprise, the last time she left her wheat was when my youngest sister was born, and that would have be 12 years ago. She hasn't left Yoitsu since...well since her husband passed."

Elsa stood, fingering the token chain around her neck, thoughtfully. Naeil suddenly felt uncomfortable, "What brings you here, Elsa?"

Elsa looked at the Wolf Prince and her face gained the hint of annoyance. "To see you, obviously."

Naeil smiled sheepishly, "Of course, would you like to sit down."

He motioned to the chair, but Elsa moved and plopped down on the bed. Naeil hesitated a moment before he sat down beside her. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "Your "grandmother" looks all of 20, if that."

Naeil sighed, "That's just the way it is with her. She's actually even older than Ragnar."

Elsa frowned, "Why does Ragnar look so old then?

Naeil chuckled, "The elder Wolves seem to be able to "pick" their human appearance to a certain extent. Ragnar finds the Guard listen to him more if he looks crotchety."

There was a grumbling outside the door, and Ragnar's voice was heard mumbling, "I'll show you crotchety, you pup."

Elsa grimaced and Naeil just laughed, "If you don't like our conversation, stop eavesdropping then."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she heard footsteps walking down the corridor. "Then, you could look older or younger."

Naeil shook his head, "Apparently, that's part of our "human" blood's legacy. Neither of my parents, nor any of my aunts, nor my siblings can alter their appearance We apparently age as normal humans do, up until about 30, and then it slows to a such a rate as to be nearly stopped.

She nodded in understanding and closed her eyes. "I'm still so exhausted, but I couldn't sleep well...my dreams were...confusing."

He put is arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I know what you mean...I had a some troubled sleep myself."

She sighed and suddenly shifted and crawled into the bed. Naeil froze, unsure of what he should do, but finally he stood and pulled the cover over the Queen. She rolled over and looked at him, her eyes filled with an expression that both terrified and entranced the young man. "Please don't go...I need more sleep, but I need you near me...please."

Naeil smiled, and pulled the chair up to the bed, and sat down in it. Elsa's eyes never left his, as he took one of her hands into his. "You don't have to do that," she said simply.

Naeil nodded, squeezing her hand as he sat by her side, "Yes, actually, I do."

Elsa's face fluttered with something, that Naeil couldn't quite place, but she closed her eyes and soon her breathing indicated she'd fallen fast asleep. Naeil leaned over and placed his head on the bed beside her, still clutching her hand in his, and soon he too had returned to slumber.

Kai knocked on the queen's door, and waited to hear sounds of movement. He knocked once more, and Ragnar rounded the corner. "She's not in there," he said.

Kai paused, "Where is she then?"

Ragnar smiled, "With the Captain."

Kai rubbed his temples, "What?"

Ragnar grinned, "Yep, apparently came in after having bad dreams and crawled into the Captain's bed."

Kai sighed, "I don't know how things are done in Yoitsu, but we have this thing called etiquette, and it is completely improper for the Queen..."

Ragnar laughed, "Don't worry...he's not in bed with her. He just sat by her side sleeping with his head on the mattress. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Kai pinched his nose, "Ragnar..."

The Sergeant laughed as he started to walk back to his post. Kai started to follow him, but the Sergeant stopped him, "Eh, the Captain requested to be uninterrupted until one."

Kai was about to argue that the Queen asked to be awoken at noon, but he reconsidered. If she'd decided she needed the Prince's presence to get some genuine sleep, then he would give her that extra hour. He nodded and sighed, "Will you wake her along with your Captain?"

Ragnar nodded, "Of course."

Naeil stirred and groaned. Sleeping this way wasn't exactly the most comfortable, but then he spied a sight that reminded him that it was worth the sore back. Elsa's still slept, a faint smile played on her face. Pausing a moment, he made a mental note that this was a pleasant sight to wake up to.

"Elsa," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open as she took a deep breath. "You're still here," she said softly.

He nodded, "I won't leave your side...not ever."

She smiled half awake, and mumbled, "Promises..."

Ragnar knocked on the wall, "Rise and shine laddie...you and the misses have slept half the day away."

Elsa let loose an audible growl, and both Naeil and Ragnar paused, "Eh, your Majesty, are you learning your future husband's native tongue now?"

She look at the sergeant sternly, and then laughed, "Maybe I am...how's my accent?"

Naeil snickered, "Terrible."

The pillow flew at the prince...and he laughed again.

"Hey, even I understood it. '5 more minutes?'"

She laughed, "More like '5 more hours.'"

Naeil shrugged, "Oh, then the accent was even worse than I thought..."

The second pillow flew at him...frozen solid.

"Ow! Elsa!"

The Snow Queen stood up, and adjusted her robe quickly. "Well, I must get dressed and prepared, the rest of Yoitsu's army will be arriving this evening, correct?"

Ragnar nodded, "Aye, we'll be working through the night to get the howitzers in position for them Weaseltons!

Elsa smiled at the sergeant's joke, but quickly took on a serious tone. "Weselton's navy is no joke...they will outnumber us at least 3 to 1.

Naeil smiled, "Yes, but I'm pretty sure Weselton will get a big surprise when they get here..."

Elsa looked at him, but he simply smiled. "Eh, it's a surprise, you can yell at me when it gets here."

As the army from Yoitsu slowly filed down the road, Naeil, Ragnar and Horwitz walked through the ever growing encampment outside the castle walls. Naeil greeted warriors of all ranks, from majors to privates, thanking them personally for joining him in his defense of Arendelle from Weselton and it's allies. Soon they left the encampment and traveled along the walls to the old foundations along the seawall, to inspect the emplacement of the large bore cannons that had been brought from the Wolf Palace. Closer to the actual gates at the mouth of the fjord, crews were setting up smaller howitzers, stacking ammunition for the coming battle. Horwitz looked along one of the sights and frowned. "We really should make some test shots to get our range."

Naeil nodded, but frowned, "It wouldn't be a waste of ammo, but if that fleet is as large as we were told, we're going to need every round we can. I trust our crews to get the range in battle, and to do it quickly."

Horwitz sighed but nodded, "As you wish, Your Highness."

Ragnar frowned and coughed, "Captain?"

Naeil paused and then sighed, "10 rounds...no more."

Elsa walked along the walls with Kai, greeting the solders and asking questions as they occurred to her. She spied Naeil with Ragnar and Horwitz at one of the cannons as it's crew loaded and prepared to fire another ranging shot. After the cannon fired, she saw a splash out on the ocean near a colored buoy and heard cheers erupt from the crew. Kai whistled appreciatively.

"Only 3 shots and they have their range. These gunners are living up to the Prince's promises."

Elsa nodded and continued her walk, hoping that the coming battle would not be too destructive to the port's walls. Kai sensed her worry and tried to lift her spirits. "Our defenses are at least twice as strong with the addition of these cannons, and with the skill of our sailors, combined with the Yoitsuan army defending against any forces that manage to land, we will carry the day, your Majesty."

Elsa stopped and looked out to sea, knowing that somewhere, just over the horizon, a fleet of at least 30 ships was sailing towards them.

"I just wish I could fight them out there, Kai. When this is done, I have already decided we should increase our naval strength. Naeil has suggestions for further fortifying the harbor."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Are we turning Arendelle into a fortress, your Majesty?"

Elsa sighed, "My people will be safe, Kai. That is my principle duty as their Queen."

Kai frowned, "I'm concerned, your Majesty. How much of this is being influenced by the Prince's opinions?"

Elsa looked at her aide, "These are my ideas, Kai. Naeil merely supports my thinking with his own perspective."

Kai bowed, "My apologies, your Majesty. This is all very sudden, and given what happened with Prince Hans and your sister..."

Elsa smiled and turned, having spotted Naeil climbing the stairs to join them. "I appreciate your concern, Kai. Naeil is concerned about the security of the port, due to it's value to Yoitsu as well. However..."

Naeil spoke as he climbed the final steps, "Elsa is and always will be ruler of Arendelle, even after our wedding day. I will stand by her side and offer my opinion, but she ultimately is the Queen, she is the Alpha."

Kai bowed to the prince as he took Elsa's hand in his own. "Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

She sighed, "I don't think a year would have made me ready for this."

The Wolf Prince wrapped his arms around her and chuckled, "You'll do fine. I'm going to be by your side through it all."

Far out to sea, the coast of Arendelle was spotted by the lookouts in the crows nest of the approaching ships. The Duke smiled at the announcement and turned to a much younger man beside him. "Soon, my boy. A glittering jewel to add to King Karlsonn's crown, and you'll be the one delivering it to him."

The young man glanced sideways at the Duke, then snorted. "I'm far more interested in saving these poor souls from the witch who has enslaved them."

The Duke sighed. His son had always been more interested in gaining favor with the Church. In fact, his efforts had been instrumental in securing support from the Vatican to mount this expedition. The Duke just wished the boy would realize the Church was just another tool to be utilized, for he was equally certain the Vatican held a very similar view towards nobles such as himself.

"Worry not, Arik. Once we've secured Arendelle and either captured or killed Elsa and her sister, their souls will easily be returned to grace."

Arik nodded and looked over the armada, in particular to a cluster of five ships which did not fly the colors of Weselton. Instead they flew black banners with white flowers and golden feathers, marking them as belonging to the personal fleet of one Countess Anora Marchaunt. The Duke chuckled, "It was generous of the Countess to pledge her own ships to our cause."

Arik frowned, "Perhaps, although if the Countess's reputation is to be believed, I'm sure generosity had nothing to with it."

The Duke smiled, "I wouldn't know, I've never had the pleasure of meeting the Countess."

Arik nodded, "I have yet to meet anyone who has, which is why I'm wary of those ships."

The Duke laughed, "You worry too much."

Elsa watched as the 10 ships of Arendelle's navy took their positions at the entrance to the fjord. Naeil stood behind her, gazing silently over her shoulder "10 ships against at least 30..." she whispered.

Naeil nodded, "But you now have cannons along your shoreline, so the disparity isn't as much as it would seem."

Elsa frowned, "Have you ever fought in battle, Naeil?"

Naeil nodded, "Several times."

Elsa sighed, "How many times before you stopped being afraid? Before you stopped thinking about the fact that people were going to be hurt or worse..."

Naeil turned the young woman so he could look her straight in the eye. She gazed at him earnestly and he took her hands into his own. "Honestly? I'm scared every time. I ponder the potential casualties every time. Right now, I'm scared that something could happen to you, Anna, Kristoff, Ragnar, or any number of people. Courage is not the absence of fear, Elsa. It's being scared but doing what needs to be done anyways."

She looked down, but he squeezed her hands, "And you are one of the most courageous women I've ever known."

She smiled and embraced the Wolf Prince, who wrapped his own arms protectively around her. She sighed contentedly, and then spotted a ship still moored in the harbor. "That's odd."

Naeil's ears twitched, "What?"

Elsa nodded to the ship. "I ordered all the civilian trading vessels out of the harbor for their own safety, but there's one still down there."

Naeil's tail stiffened, "Hmmm." Naeil motioned one of his Wulfen over. The woman saluted, "Captain, Majesty?"

Naeil returned the salute briskly and pointed down at the ship. "They're not supposed to be here, Reisha. Take Thorin and find out who they are, and why they didn't leave."

The Wulfen bowed and walked away swiftly. Elsa's brow furrowed.

"It could be nothing, maybe they can't leave."

Naeil grimaced. "I hope that's all it is.


	17. Chapter 17: Wolf and Mystery

_Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with Frozen nor Spice and Wolf. Now on with our tale._

 **Chapter 17**

The 2 Wulfen strode down the docks, the massive form of the trading vessel rising over them. Thorin and Reisha walked up the gangplank, stopping as a big burly sailor blocked their path.

"Scuse me? It's considered rude to just storm aboard a ship without permission."

Reisha scowled at the man, "We are here on urgent business on behalf of our ally, Queen Elsa. She ordered the harbor cleared of civilian shipping earlier today. Why are you still here?"

The burly sailor returned the Wulfen's scowl. "I don't think I like your tone, little lady. So why don't you and your boyfriend just shove off!"

"What's going on, Kaleb?"

A new figure joined the sailor, his face distinguished by a carefully trimmed beard, his jacket marking him out as one of the ship's officers. The man he'd called Kaleb nodded to the Wulfen. "These 2 lubbers Capt'n. Came barging up the gangplank, sayin' their representatives of the Queen, and demanding our business."

The Captain approached, smiling. "Well Kaleb, since the Queen is the one who owns this pier, I'd suggest you get back to your duties and let me handle this." He offered his hand to the two Wulfen. "My sincerest apologies for this. I am Captain Cristian, welcome aboard the _Windraker_. Now, how may I help you?"

"Why did you not leave with the others, Captain?" asked Reisha firmly.

The Captain furrowed his brow and tsked, "Oh dear, I thought that I had already gone over this with the Harbor Master. Our rudder was severely damaged in a storm 4 days ago. We barely managed to limp in here and we are still waiting for the repairs to be completed."

The two Wulfen shared a glance, "Is that your only reason, Captain?"

Cristian's eyes darkened briefly, "Well, actually, I was hoping to deliver my cargo. However, apparently there has not been much demand for it."

Thorin spoke up, "What cargo is that?"

The Captain walked over to a barrel and opened the lid, a faint popping sound marking the seal being broken. Reisha and Thorin both gasped and covered their mouth and noses as they were assaulted by a stench perceptible to them alone.

"Wolf's Bane," stated the Captain. "Are you two alright?" he asked calmly.

The two Wulfen retreated off the ship and bowed. "Yes, quite," choked out Reisha. "We thank you for your time, Captain. We will verify your situation with the Harbor Master and report back to the Queen. Good Evening."

As the two Wulfen departed, Cristian looked over at Kaleb, letting a sly smile cross his face.

"What?!" growled Naeil.

The two Wulfen stood before the Snow Queen and the Wolf Prince in the throne room.

"The Harbor Master verified the Captain's story, but both myself and Thorin sensed that was a lie from the Captain."

Elsa frowned, "What about the Harbor Master?"

Reisha bowed, "Unfortunately due to our 'exposure' we could not make a determination with him your Majesty."

Naeil frowned, "How are you two feeling?"

Reisha grimaced, "Nothing a good ale and large steak won't cure."

Elsa looked confused, but Naeil shook his head in mirth. "Sorry, but I don't need two of my best warriors hung over in battle. Just make sure you stop by Raehn before turning in tonight."

As the two Wulfen left, Elsa saw Naeil deep in thought. "Wolf's Bane is deadly to you isn't it?"

Naeil shrugged, "Well, yes, but no more so than it would be to you. It is a poisonous plant, after all."

Elsa looked at him and he sighed. "The primary effect on my kind is, well to us, it stinks horribly. It's such a pungent odor that it can disrupt our other senses as well."

Elsa nodded, not quite understanding, and Naeil continued. "Our sense of smell is just as acute, no matter our form. Wolf's Bane is the equivalent of taking a bath in rotten eggs, and then powdering ourselves in sulfur."

The Queen wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Uhhhggg!"

Naeil nodded, "What worries me is that ship arrived the day after we did. We've kept our existence pretty well hidden. This is either an extraordinary coincidence, or someone figured out who we were and sent word out almost immediately."

Suddenly a bell started tolling and Elsa and Naeil raced to the window. Looking out to sea, Naeil had no trouble spotting was Elsa was struggling to make out. Lights on the horizon.

"They'll be here before daybreak," he muttered.

Elsa gripped the window sill, ice flowing from her hands. Naeil felt the chill run over his own hand, and calmly placed it over Elsa's.

"It's going to be alright."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

He nodded, "The cold has never bothered me."

Naeil walked along the halls, and found Kristoff pacing. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

Kristoff nodded. "We're about to get invaded...not really easy sleeping thoughts."

Naeil nodded, and looked at the mountain man. "You've been attacked by wolves, haven't you?"

Kristoff paused, "Several times, actually."

Naeil nodded, "Well, I can understand the attraction...you are strong, fairly smart. Wolves only attack humans that are either weak...or superior. You are definitely not weak." Naeil smiled, "You've shown yourself to be more than you appear...I sensed it that day you asked me about the portrait. It earned my respect...and then at the dinner, I couldn't help but get riled up, two Alpha males...in front of the females they desire..."

Kristoff paused, "What are you trying to say?"

Naeil paused, and then handed the Mountain Man a sheathed blade, wrapped in a gray/white cloak, "I'm making you a member of the Wulfen Guard, and charging you to protect the Queen's sister...with your life if need be."

Kristoff's mouth dropped open as he took the blade and cloak. "I don't..."

Naeil smiled, "I'm not asking you to do anything I know you weren't going to do already."

Kristoff bowed, "But, I'm not really a fighter..."

Naeil laughed, "If the time comes, you'll find yourself more than capable."

Naeil reentered Elsa's bedchamber and found her standing with a scowl on her face, her arms crossed.

"So much for not leaving my side."

Naeil looked at her, "You were sleeping, I wasn't. I didn't want to deny you rest because I was restless."

She looked at him sternly, "I think your 'wolf' senses are easily fooled."

Naeil sighed, "With you, that is very likely true."

Elsa took a deep breath and strode towards the prince. "You told Reisha and Thorin they needed to rest, correct?"

Naeil nodded and suddenly realized Elsa was standing tantalizing close to him. "Then follow your own orders, and get some rest yourself."

Naeil felt his breath catch. "Elsa..."

She placed a finger on his lips, "No more excuses. You know exactly where you belong."


	18. Chapter 18: Wolf and Rivals

_Disclaimer - I do not own anything related to Frozen or Spice and Wolf_

 **Chapter 18**

The sun rose to show the people of Arendelle a fleet of 30 warships flying foreign flags sitting at anchor around the entrance of the fjord. The 10 ships of Arendelle's own fleet sat at alert. As Arendelle's flags rose, a second flag raised beneath them. A white wolf's head with a crescent moon in it's mouth on a black field. The enemy fleet was confused. No known ally of Arendelle bore such a banner.

"Who are they?" demanded Arik.

His father shook his head. "The only answer I have is in tales of fantasy."

Arik looked to his father for an explanation. "Well?"

The Duke stared at the flag, "There is an old tale, speaking of a land in the northern mountains, beyond Arendelle's borders. A land populated by Wolf-Men.

Arik scoffed, "And you are telling me this banner is of that land?"

The Duke shook his head, "I don't recognize that exact heraldry, but the tales speak of similar charges and devices amongst the Wolf Nobles of Yoitsu."

Arik sneered, "Well, if the Snow Witch has sought the help of these Demon Wolves, then it only proves her collusion with the powers of Darkness." Arik looked out over the fleet, "I see the Countess's ships have yet to take their assigned positions in the line."

The Duke looked over at the five vessels, and then at the various banners flying in the breeze. "Apparently, their flagship is having difficulties...and the smaller vessels are not leaving their escort stations to aid our blockade." The Duke shrugged, "It's a small matter, Arik, even if the Countess's vessels don't take part, we still outnumber Arendelle's fleet 2 to 1, with ships to spare."

Arik looked at his father, his eyes narrowed, "What about the port's land based defenses?"

The Duke scoffed, "Arendelle has always relied on it's navy and the fjord to defend the harbor. When I was here 3 months ago, there was nothing in the way of cannons or even catapults to defend the castle. After all, Arendelle is a peace loving kingdom."

Arik frowned, and then straightened himself, "Then I say we ask the Queen to surrender herself and her sister. After all, I am loathed to put the innocents who are trapped by her sorcery to the blade unless it is necessary."

Elsa and Naeil stood on the parapets, looking at the banners flying from the ships. "They're signaling for a parley," stated Elsa.

Naeil raised an eyebrow. "Probably going to ask for you to surrender yourself."

Elsa paused, "Maybe I should...if it would advert a battle..."

Naeil shook his head, "You know they won't let Anna stay on the throne either...they will demand both of you, install some puppet they can control, and do it all in the name of God's will."

Elsa sighed, "Well, I guess it does no harm to be polite. Signal the Weselton fleet that we will accept their request for a parley."

The launch came from the Weselton flagship and approached an outcropping near one of the two lighthouses at the entrance to the fjord. Elsa and Naeil stood waiting under their banners, alongside a white streamer, surrounded by 3 of Elsa's Royal Guard, and 4 of Naeil's Wulfen Guard. As the skiff landed, a party of men, including the Duke and his son approached. Ragnar spoke up when they were 25 feet away. "That's close enough, Gentlemen. We agreed to a parley, not a dance."

The Duke harrumphed loudly, "How dare you order us about!?"

His son rolled his eyes and then bowed, "Queen Elsa, I presume. And who is the one who apparently has the pleasure of being your escort?"

Naeil bowed, his hat concealing his ears flickering in annoyance. "I am Captain Naeil Lawrence, a friend of Arenedelle's, and while we're making introductions?"

"I am Lord Arik, the Duke's son."

Elsa nodded in greeting. "Duke Weselton, why are you attacking us? We broke off our trade accords. That hardly seems something worthy of invasion. You're more likely to get further with a simple apology and a team of diplomats." She smiled and spread her arms in an open gesture. "We can stop this foolishness right now, Weselton. Return to your port, and I will be more than happy to welcome a delegation from you to consider negotiating a new trade pact...provided you acknowledge your part in supporting Prince Han's attempted Coup and apologize, if not to me, then at least to Princess Anna."

Arik spoke up, "Queen Elsa, you have demonstrated abilities beyond the range of normal. It is clear you have made a pact with Satan and are holding dominion for him over Arendelle. Surrender yourself, and your sister to our custody, and we shall send our fleet home, while holding a trial to determine how deep your corruption has spread. If it is shown that your sister has not been, tainted, you have my word that I will place her in a convent for her protection."

Naeil snarled, "A trial with a forgone conclusion. And the next royal heir in line also removed, that would put Weselton as the next in line, correct?"

The Duke tried to puff himself up, "We are offering you a way of avoiding letting your people suffer, Queen Elsa. Surely they already have had enough of that under your reign already?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, and straightened, as her parents had constantly taught her and later Kai and her other aides had reinforced. "I do not deny that I have caused suffering to my people. However I do not see how submitting myself or my sister to cruel torture in the name of "justice" will actually change anything. Duke Weselton, you knew my parents. Do you really believe they would have harbored a demon? I have been blessed by a gift of wind and snow, and both they and I only ever sought to use it for good. My parents placed me in years of isolation hoping to contain my power, to get my emotions under control. The deep freeze was caused by my lack of control, and a heightened emotional state, brought on by fear. I have control now, I know how to reverse the effects of my powers. End this war before it begins, Weselton. No one need suffer on either side."

The Duke actually seemed to be pondering, so Arik spoke up, "You are a WITCH! And Captain Naeil, I believe there is more to you than you have so proclaimed. Elsa of Arendelle, if you will not surrender, then our fleet will take you by force. We have the Lord on our side."

Naeil gritted his teeth, his tail stiffened, his ears flared beneath his cap. He also felt a darker urge, one soaring through his very blood. His eyes flashed from blue to red briefly. " _I could kill all of them within seconds...just let my mother's gift flow through me for the time I..."_

He felt a cool hand on his and looked as Elsa slightly shook her head. "Lord Arik, you have given me much to think about. Might I have some time to consider your offer?"

Arik looked at the assembled party before bowing graciously. "Twenty four hours. If you choose to accept, then you will be standing here, with your sister at dawn tomorrow, and your 'friends', will be out of Arendelle. If not, then I will walk over your cold corpses."

"You can't seriously be considering surrender?" Naeil gasped.

Elsa smiled, "Of course not, but now we've gained 24 hours to figure out the mystery of Captain Cristian's vessel."

Naeil paced, "Or, you've given them 24 hours to put whatever plan they have into action." He sighed, "You do realize that the best thing to do now is to break the truce ourselves...attack them by surprise."

Elsa's eyes widened, "Naeil, I will not violate a cease-fire given in good faith."

Naeil spun, "Honor is great in tournaments, and in friendly sparring matches, but it has no place in genuine warfare."

Elsa stood up herself, "If we break this cease-fire, then I AM an evil witch...no matter what the truth is, that is what will be perceived."

Naeil growled and stormed to the window. Elsa sighed and walked up to the prince, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head against his shoulder blades. "I appreciate what you're saying, Naeil. But this fight is not just a straight forward brawl. At this moment, this fight is being waged in the political arena...when the cannons start firing, I'll follow your advice all the way, but right now, it's actually somewhere I understand myself...let me fight it here as long as possible."

Naeil sighed, "Very well, then will you let me tackle the other problem?"

Elsa backed away, "That depends, are you planning on assaulting the ship?"

Naeil smiled and bowed, "No, I promise to be totally discrete."

Thorin sat on the lighthouse balcony, watching the comings and goings from the _Windraker._ He turned as he sensed a figure approaching from below, and resumed his watch as he recognized his Prince's scent.

"How's our mystery, Thorin?"

Thorin grunted, "They've been offloading the casks all morning. Apparently Cristian found a buyer for his noxious weed."

Naeil frowned, "That's not a comforting thought."

Thorin shrugged, "Now now, you remember what Raehn has often said, "Every plant has it's uses," he said, imitating the Doctor's often seemingly irritated manner.

Naeil chuckled, "Well, he was one of Hippocrates' better students...or so he says."

Thorin nodded, then pointed down. "They've also been unloading crates. Not sure what's in them, though."

Naeil clapped the Wulfen on the shoulder, "Well, why don't I go and find out."


	19. Chapter 19: Wolf and the Apples

_Disclaimer - I do not own nor seek to infringe on any copyrights involving Frozen or Wolf and Spice_

 **Chapter 19**

A cartload of crates left the dock at a leisurely pace. It was no trouble for Naeil to wait crouched in an alley before leaping onto canvas cover. The driver started at the noise and Naeil graciously nodded his head, "Cargo Inspection, good sir, Queen's orders."

The driver huffed as he pulled the reigns. "I bought these apples fer a good price, young man. With winter coming they'll make a nice treat fer the Sauna folk."

Naeil flipped the corner of the the cover, exposing one of the crates, "My grandfather was a merchant, actually, and my grandmother loves apples. In fact, one of their earliest trading deals together involved apples."

The trader twisted his mustache impatiently, "Tis a good story, yah...but what's it got to do with a cargo inspection."

The Wolf Prince opened the crate and caught the scent immediately. "What's your name good fellow?"

"Klaus Oaken, owner and proprietor of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna."

Naeil bowed, "Well, Master Oaken, how much did you pay for these apples?"

Oaken smiled, "A very good price...only one hundred fer the entire load."

Naeil forced a smile, the stench was really starting to get to him, "And did the seller mention they were covered in Wolf's Bane oil?"

Oaken's eyes went wide, "What?! You're telling me these are poisoned apples?!"

Naeil paused and carefully picked up an apple, thankful that he'd remembered to have his leather riding gloves on him. Carefully, he cut into the apple, and tossed the two halves away almost immediately. "Ugh, Did I say covered, try soaked. My good man, if you'd fed these to your guests, seriously ill would be the absolute best outcome you could hope for. Dead would be far more likely."

Oaken growled and Naeil actually backed up, because he suddenly realized just how large the owner of the Trading Post and Sauna actually was. "You're saying I've been cheated by those outlanders?"

Naeil pulled out pouch and tossed it to the seething Trader. "From one merchant family to another. That should more than cover your cost for the apples." Oaken opened the pouch and his eyes went wide as he spied the gold nuggets within.

"Oh my...thank you very much." Oaken's face suddenly went pale, "Oh no, I wasn't the only one buying apples."

Naeil's eyes narrowed, "Did you see anyone from the palace?"

Oaken thought and then nodded rapidly, "Yes, I believe I saw the Princess Anna..."

The large trader didn't finish his sentence as Naeil lept from the wagon, and bolted for the palace in a blur of motion...fear gripping his heart. _"Anna, Elsa!"_

It only took him minutes to reach the palace. As he raced through the gates, he started calling frantically, even as he started chasing their scents, and then he heard a woman's scream of anguish. "Elsa! Anna! Don't eat those apples, they're..."

He followed the scents to the stables, and froze as he spotted Elsa and Anna kneeling in tears over the fallen forms of the Royal Ice Master, and his beloved reindeer.

Kristoff's breath was shallow and rapid, as sweat poured from his skin. Doctor Raehn worked diligently, checking the Mountain Man's pulse frequently, and frowning almost as frequently. He then walked over to the hulking form of Sven, who, at both Anna and Elsa's insistence, had been brought into the Infirmary as well, despite the Wolf Kind doctor's protestations. "Sven is not just a beast of burden, nor is he only Kristoff's pet, he's part of his family, he's part of MY family!" Anna had cried.

Naeil stood off to the side, as Elsa explained what had happened in a quiet whisper.

"Anna came back with this bag of apples, and went straight to the stables. I went racing after her when I heard her calling that she'd bought them from the ship in the harbor, but apparently Sven and Kristoff had already bitten into...I heard Anna scream just as I walked into the stables, and then you arrived moments later..."

Naeil nodded, forcing the anger down into his gut. He looked at the ancient doctor, "Raehn?"

Raehn sighed, "I don't know...fortunately, the man's rather odd habit of sharing his food meant that the beast got the bulk of the exterior contamination. However, he did ingest a significant amount. As for the Reindeer...I also don't know, he is an animal and more able to handle the ingestion of the toxins due to his larger size, but I just don't know. I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian."

Naeil let the irony of a doctor that was and worked on a race of shape-shifting wolves making such a statement slide by without comment. "What do you need?"

Anna finally spoke up, "Yes, anything!? Maybe the Trolls who raised him can help!"

As if mentioning them was a summoning spell, a pair of massive rocks came rolling through the door, before unfolding into the familiar forms of Pabbie and Bulda.

Elsa looked surprised, but Naeil whispered, "I sent word through the wolves that Kristoff was hurt. It is said that the trolls and the Wolf Kind often worked together in the ancient times before humans came to our mutual lands."

Pabbie and Bulda raced to the bedside, "Kristoff!" cried Bulda, "Oh my sweet little boy, and Sven too! What have these horrible humans done to you?!"

The troll king sighed mightily and looked to Raehn, a slight smile coming to his face, "I'm glad to see him in your care, my old friend. If this was a magical curse, I could probably help solve it easily, but as it appears this is simple poisoning, magic really can't solve this."

Anna looked at Pabbie with pleading eyes, "Surely there is something you can do?!"

Pabbie looked at the young woman with his ancient eyes, "I'll do my best, child."

Elsa sighed and spied Kai standing forlornly in the hallway. "I'll be right back."

Naeil saw the Steward's expression and sighed, "That doesn't look good."

Kai bowed before his Queen and her consort. "Well?" Elsa simply asked.

"27 dead so far...including 2 children. We're bringing the few sick ones here, but, for the most part..."

Elsa and Naeil both felt their stomachs tighten in mutual anger and disgust.

"We've confiscated the cargo, and detained the crew. They're insisting they didn't know the apples were poisoned...and...Sergeant Ragnar has confirmed this with most of them."

"Most?" Naeil asked.

"We have yet to find Captain Cristian and 5 of his senior crewmen. The crew we have captured said they joined the ship shortly before they sailed and they simply disappeared this morning. None of them spotted any of them leaving the ship. Again, Ragnar says he hasn't sensed that any of them are lying."

Naeil shook his head, "That doesn't make sense...none of the Wulfen spotted them leaving the _Windraker_?"

Kai shook his head, "I realize your confidence in your Guards, Prince Naeil, but surely even your kind can't watch everywhere at once."

Naeil frowned, "No, but Thorin, Reisha, and Alexis have each had eyes on that ship since last night...I find it almost impossible to believe anyone slipped past them unnoticed..."

Elsa paced quietly, "Wait...what if they were noticed, just not for what they were?"

Naeil frowned, "What do you mean?"

Elsa's eyes were closed in thought, "What if they knew they were being watched? You said yourself that they've been unloading most of the morning, including entire cartloads..."

Naeil nodded in understanding. "They could have slipped out with the cargo loads, even hid in casks that were empty."

Kai shook his head, "But why? And why poison the townsfolk?"

Naeil and Elsa looked at each other. Elsa spoke first, "A distraction?"

Naeil nodded, "Trying to secure the apples from everyone who bought them, along with securing the _Windraker_ and her crew ties up a sizable portion of our forces. Not to mention the panic being sewn amongst the people, making our jobs even harder. If you add in the hunt for the casks of Wolf's Bane, even more trouble."

Kai interrupted, "But there's no sign of any activity from Weselton's fleet, they're just sitting out there like they have all morning. The only change appears to be that those five ships of Marchaunts' finally took up their supporting roles in the blockade."

Naeil shook his head. "You said the _Windraker_ is secured?"

Kai nodded, "Horwitz and I have soldiers guarding it even now."

Naeil nodded, "Then I think it's time I have a look aboard that ship myself."

Elsa straightened, "I'm coming with you."

Naeil shook his head, "No, Elsa, it could very well be a..."

Elsa glared, "My kingdom, my decision, I'm coming with you."

Kai spoke up, "Your Majesty, I really must protest..."

"My kingdom, my decision," she flatly repeated.

As she strode off, Kai and Naeil looked at her in silence, until Kai chuckled, "My boy, I hope you appreciate the adventure you're taking on."

Naeil nodded, "That's part of the fun, Kai."

At the pier where the _Windraker_ was berthed, Elsa and Naeil greeted the soldiers guarding the ship.

"Any sign of our missing crew members?" asked Naeil.

The Yoitsuan soldier at the head of the pier shook his head. "No, your Highness. No one has tried to board the ship, and no one has come off of it since the we detained the crew."

Naeil noticed that since their arrival, a crowd had started gathering. The townspeople had recognized their Queen and were shouting questions. "Why? Why did they do this to us? Why are we suffering because they hate you?!"

Naeil's ears pricked up at this, and he sensed the anger growing in the crowd. But Elsa walked calmly forward. "Citizens...this...cowardly attack on our people, may or may not be the work of Weselton. Regardless, we will discover those behind it, and we WILL hold them accountable. My family has not been untouched by this despicable affair either. Even now, my sister's beloved fiance...lies at death's door. I could be merciful to those who attack me, I will NOT be merciful to those who dare kill our innocent children."

The people fell silent and remained gathered, as Elsa turned and started up the gangplank. Naeil bowed and followed her, his face showing quiet appreciation for his future bride's talents.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer - I do not own Spice and Wolf nor Frozen. This story is for entertainment purposes only and was written to make a little boy sleep at night._

 **Chapter 20**

As they entered the Captain's Cabin, Naeil grimaced. "Ugh...I think they washed this entire ship down. I can't smell anything except sea salt, sweat, and Wolf's Bane."

Elsa shook her head, "Well then, I guess we'll both use our eyes."

Naeil chuckled and walked over to the small desk. "Navigation charts, watch lists, nothing out of the ordinary."

Elsa paused, "And how would someone who's never spent a day on a ship know that?"

Naeil shrugged, "Okay my lady, you tell me what's over here."

She looked over at the desk papers and sighed. "Damn. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Naeil smiled, "Captain's safe?"

Elsa walked over to a portrait of a ship at sea and gingerly pulled, The portrait swung out revealing a small iron door with a key hole in the center. "How cliché," she muttered.

Naeil chuckled, "Well, it's been a while but I think I still know how to pick a lock..."

Elsa looked at him with a devilish look, "Or, we could save time and just do this..." She placed her hand on the door and it quickly became iced over, creaking and groaning as the Snow Queen put more energy into the spell. After a few seconds of this, she took her hand away and banged the door, causing it the hinges to shatter and the door to fall away.

Naeil looked at her, "And when did you learn to do that?"

Elsa frowned, "3 months ago, when Hans clapped me in irons."

Naeil grimaced, "Sorry I asked."

She nodded and looked back to the safe, "Well, shall we see what our missing Captain found most valuable?"

A few moments later the two stood glumly back at the table. "A few gold coins, and Writ of Trade," Elsa sighed.

Naeil shook his head. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place. I mean, if they had assumed we would take the ship after the apples were discovered, the first place to search would be the captain's quarters. So,where would be the least obvious place?"

"Since most of the crew seem to have been kept in the dark, it would have to be someplace most of them wouldn't be allowed to go into. Unfortunately, that pretty much rules out the entire ship except for here."

Naeil paused, "What if it was someplace that was off limits due to damage?"

Elsa's eyes lit up in understanding, "Steerage...they came to port claiming a damaged rudder."

Naeil nodded, "And remember, Thorin and Reisha sensed that Cristian was lying about that."

Elsa smiled, "Well then, I guess we know where to look next."

At the palace, Pabbie and Raehn worked feverishly to keep Kristoff, Sven, and 5 other poison victims alive. Local doctors had also come to the palace, and after a heated argument between Raehn, Pabbie and them over whether blood letting was going to be an appropriate treatment, Anna had ordered Kai to have them thrown out. Pabbie had managed a small amount of magic that helped cool their temperatures, and reduced the pain, while Raehn worked quickly to create a cocktail of various herbs and roots in an effort to create something to help counteract the toxin within their bodies. Finally, the Wolf Kind doctor sighed, "This should work."

Anna looked at him, "Should? What do you mean should?"

Raehn looked at the Princess firmly, "This will help them clear the toxins faster, but a lot will depend upon the individuals themselves. I believe this will save their lives, but I have no idea when they will be up and about. And there is always the risk of a bad reaction."

Anna nodded, tears starting to flow down her face again, and Bulda patted the princess on her leg, "There there sweetie, Kristoff is a strong boy and Raehn knows his craft."

Raehn prepared the first dose and grabbed Kristoff's head. "Hear ya go, lad. Drink to your health."

Kristoff shook his head, "No," he whispered. "The others first."

Raehn shook his head, "Patients treated in order of poisoning."

"Then Sven first."

Raehn gritted his teeth, "Humans first, I'll take care of your pet after them."

Kristoff weakly shook his head, "Sven first."

The Wolf-Kind snorted in irritation but took the dose back to the table, increasing it to account for the Reindeer's larger size.

"If you give me any trouble..."

Sven allowed the drink to be poured into his mouth, snorting and bucking, but swallowing nonetheless. Raehn grunted and proceeded to give a dose to all the victims.

As Elsa and Naeil approached the steerage section of the vessel, the Wolf Prince grimaced and rubbed his temples. The smell of the Wolf's Bane assaulting his senses was starting to cause a migraine, or at least something similar to one, since he'd never had a migraine in his life.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa, concern filling her voice.

Naeil nodded, "Let's just get this over with."

The pair approached a small door, which was blocked with a heavy wooden beam and a crudely written "Danger-Keep Out!" sign scrawled on some old sail canvas. Naeil desperately wished he could get a sense for what was on the other side, but the pounding in his head was the only thing he was really aware of.

"Well," he finally said, "Here's hoping that we're not about to flood the ship."

He gripped the beam and prepared to have to fight to move it, but found the beam easily lifted out of position. Grabbing the handle to the door, Naeil turned to Elsa. "Be ready for anything."

She nodded and raised her hands, the temperature around the pair dropping instantly.

Naeil took a breath, hoping it would clear his head a bit, and then flung the door open.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer - I no own Frozen or Spice and Wolf_

 **Chapter 21**

Elsa poked her head in through the open doorway and chuckled, "Well, that was fairly anticlimactic. What exactly were you anticipating, Sweetheart? A dead body to fall out, perhaps."

Naeil grimaced, "I can't smell, I can barely hear, and see. I've never experienced anything this bad before."

Elsa paused, her eyes darkening in worry, "Do you need to go back up to the main deck for fresh air? I can poke around in here myself. It's not that big a space."

Naeil shook his head, "No, let's just..." he mumbled, as the Wolf Prince staggered.

Elsa grabbed him and pulled him towards the stairway leading up to the upper deck. "Get above decks, now. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Naeil frowned but finally nodded and pulled himself up the stairway. Elsa watched him for a few moments to make sure he didn't collapse again, and then returned to the steerage compartment. She paused as she thought she heard a creak behind her, but wrote it off as the ship settling in the water. Nevertheless, she quietly set down a thin sheet of ice directly before the door to steerage before stepping through.

The compartment was tiny, and Elsa was almost ready to depart when she found the map crumbled in the corner. She quickly recognized it as a general street map of Arendelle's port town, with some details such as normal wind direction and speed scrawled in the margins. There also seemed to be notations involving time. Scattered across the map were dots. She smiled triumphantly just as she heard the squeak and the cry from outside the door, followed by a loud thud. Her eyes narrowed as she looked out the doorway. If that was Naeil, she was going to have to smack him again to get some sense back into her beloved.

The face that appeared was not Naeil's, but it was familiar. 3 months ago, in her Ice Palace, it was the face of the thinner of the two men who had attacked her. "You!" she snarled, flinging her hand out. The Weselton thug rolled, dodging the ice blast, coming to his feet and slamming the door shut. He chuckled triumphantly as he locked the door, and leaned back against it.

"I spent 15 years locked in a room. I will not do it ever again!" came the angry muffled voice through the door.

The Weselton thug felt the cold draft for a second before the door exploded outward, driven on a microblizzard from within the steerage compartment. Blasted along with the remains of the door, the Weselton thug groaned in pain, his back perforated by the splinters from the door, along with the force of his being hurled along the deck. He raised his head to see a willowy form walking slowly towards him, ice cold radiating from her and her eyes narrowed in anger and hatred. "I can show mercy to those who attack me...but I will not show mercy to those who murder innocent children!"

The thug's eyes widened in horror as Elsa raised her hand.

Naeil emerged onto the upper deck and leaned heavily against the main mast, struggling to take in deep breaths of the fresh ocean air. The pounding in his head was still present, but he heard the sound of hurried foot falls coming up the Gangplank.

"I'm alright, it's just a headache. Go down below and assist the..."

He felt the instant pain of a fist landing on his skull and hands grabbing him by the arms. As adrenaline flooded through his system, he snarled and jerked away, instinctively throwing one of his attackers over his shoulder in a judo-style throw. His eyes glowed red and he found his senses restored, facing 2 burly men, one with a mustache and sideburns, and the other clean shaven. Both wore the clothing of the Arendelle Home Guard, but their scents definitely didn't match any of those whom Naeil had met in the previous days. The two actually paused at the sight of his eyes, and his ears and tail bristling in aggression, as his canines lengthened.

"You really are a demon wolf, aren't you?" one of them stammered.

"No. I'm something far worse," the Wolf Prince snarled, as he charged the two.

Elsa eyed her attacker coldly, as his teeth chattered. He was surrounded by an ice sheet, save for his head, and that was being surrounded by the blizzard that Elsa was creating in the confines of the ship. His face was slowly becoming bloody, cut by the tiny ice shards that the Snow Queen was swirling around him.

"Tell me," she growled, "What were Cristian and the rest of you planning?"

The thug just glared back at the angered monarch, his own eyes radiating the same hatred he shown her 3 months ago.

Elsa paced in the confined space, like a caged lioness. "Cold doesn't really affect me, but I can see that you are far more accustomed to warmer temperatures. So, answer my questions and I'll stop."

The man shook his head, finally speaking. "G-g-go b-back t-to Hell, witch!"

Elsa closed her eyes and ceased her pacing. She turned back to the thug. "3 months ago, do you know how many people died when I accidentally froze Arendelle? NONE. Today YOU and your compatriots have killed at least 27 innocent civilians, including children. And yet you STILL declare me the monster. Maybe I should show you what me being a monster actually looks like?

She lowered herself to look him straight in the eye, when she heard the thud from above. She looked up, her eyes widening in concern, before she returned her gaze to her prisoner. "Don't move, I'll be back for you soon."

Elsa emerged from the hatchway to find Naeil collapsed on the deck, two bloody masses beside him. "Naeil!" she cried. "Are you alright?"

"STAY BACK!" he snarled.

She stopped at the harsh words. "Naeil, what is it? What happened? Are those...my soldiers?"

The Wolf Prince crawled away from her, "No...at least...I don't believe so."

Elsa looked at her fiance with growing concern. "Naeil...why are you hiding your face from me?"

The Wolf Prince shook his head, "Because I don't want you to see me like this."

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment before fixing the Wolf Prince in her stare, "What is it? Are you hurt? Naeil it's okay, I love you. Now come here and let me take a look."

But Naeil crawled even further away, "No...Elsa. This isn't something you should see. It's not even something I like seeing. Just give me a few more moments...to let the change pass."

Elsa took a deep breath. "Naeil? Do you love me?"

Naeil nodded, "With all my heart," came the pained reply.

"Then let me see your face, my love. So you can see mine and know that I love you...no matter what."

There was an agonizing pause, and Naeil shuddered, "Elsa..."

He turned and what Elsa saw took her breath away. Naeil face was contorted, distended, as if he was somewhere between a human and a wolf. His teeth were all razor sharp, and blood dripped from his mouth. His eyes were blood red, and slitted, more feline than wolf or human like. Elsa took a deep breath, and clutched the token chain around her neck, and smiled. "That's what you were worried about, my love? I can still see the man I love in you. A man who once scared off a wolf pack to protect a silly teenage girl who ran off into the woods by herself. A man who put himself in harm's way because he believed in me. I know you have a beastly nature within you, Naeil, but I know your human side is stronger by far. Even so, you need to understand...I love you, all of you. Your human self, your wolf self, and yes, even this self. I wouldn't want to marry you if I couldn't love all of you, Naeil."

Even as she spoke, his features became less feral, and more like the handsome prince he'd been before. He gasped and looked at her, his eyes once more blue and human like. "You really are a beautiful person...wait, why is the deck so cold?"

Elsa rushed over to him, explaining about the attack on her below. Naeil recalled as much as he could about his own encounter. Elsa looked down at the two bloody figures. "I don't recognize either of them...although this one here...it might be the same man who attacked me with the one below." She shook her head. "It's a shame you killed them, I'm getting no where with the other one."

Naeil sighed, "Well, if these are some of our missing crew, we're only looking for three more."

Elsa nodded and then heard a cheery voice coming from the pier. "ELSA! NAEIL! I've got great news!"

Elsa sighed and looked over, "We're up here, Olaf."

Olaf waddled up on the ship and suddenly his face dropped in shock and dismay. "Whoa, what happened here?"

Naeil and Elsa shared a look, "We ran into trouble," said Elsa. "How's Kristoff and Sven?"

Olaf shook his head as if trying to clear his mind, "Oh, that's why I came down here! That wolfy doctor and the rock man fixed everyone!"

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, then her expression hardened as she cast her gaze back to the hatchway. "Naeil, if you could summon us some help?"

Naeil nodded and let out a series of rapid yips. Elsa saw Yoitsuan soldiers immediately start converging on the ship, as well as the grayish/white cloaks of the Wulfen. Several Arendelle soldiers also descended on the ship, spotting the rapid movement of their allies. As the first soldiers hit the deck, they immediately raced to the royal couple.

"Majesties! Are you injured? Who were these men?"

Elsa pointed to the hatchway, "Secure the man who is below decks. He is one of Weselton's thugs. Send word to the palace that we've discovered two others wearing our own uniforms. I want to know how they got them and if any more are missing!"

The Yoitsuan soldiers bowed curtly, "Yes your Majesty!"

Reisha and Thorin approached, "Captain?"

Naeil paused, "We had our own men watching the ship when we went below. Find out what happened to them. Hopefully they are still alive."

One of the Yoitsuan soldiers poked his head up out of the hatchway. "Uh, your Majesty?"

Elsa turned her attention to him, "Yes, soldier?"

The soldier bowed, "Well, the prisoner. He's frozen solid to the deck."

Naeil chuckled softly as Elsa let out a growl of irritation. "Of course, I'll be right down."


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer I do not own Frozen nor Spice and Wolf._

 **Chapter 22**

At the pier, Elsa pulled out the map and showed it to Naeil. "Whatever Cristian is planning, I think it has to do with this."

Naeil looked at the map, "Hmm, it would seem that they've been noting the winds for the last couple of days...to give to the invasion fleet perhaps? I know winds can affect gunnery. But these other things seem to be...time entries."

Elsa shook her head, "Maybe, but I think it may have to do with all these dots they have scattered across the city. If we can figure out what the dots represent, we might be able to figure out what their plan is."

Naeil looked at the map, "Well, according to this, one of those dots isn't too far from here, maybe all we have to do is take a look." The Wolf Prince turned to the two Wulfen, "Go update Kai, Ragnar, and Horwitz."

Reisha growled, "Captain, with all due respect, I really think you and the Queen should return to the palace and let us check this out. They've already attacked you once already."

Naeil looked at Elsa with a cocked eyebrow, "Absolutely not." Elsa stated. "Besides, they attacked us when we were separated, and we still handled ourselves. If they try again while we're together...I think they're in for a rude surprise."

Thorin spoke up this time, "At least let one of us accompany you. Your Highness, you know the oaths we're bound to."

Naeil shook his head, "We'll be fine, Thorin. Besides, we're just going a few blocks from here. If luck is on our side, we'll find out what these marks represent and be back to the palace to coordinate a response within the hour."

Reisha sighed, "And if luck isn't on our side?"

Naeil shrugged, "Then we should all be thankful I have an intelligent and powerful woman at my side."

Elsa blushed and smiled, but Reisha nodded thoughtfully, "You're right." She turned to the Snow Queen, "Your Majesty, I really think you should let us handle this investigation."

Elsa broke out in laughter, "Sorry Reisha, but I'm seeing this one through to the end."

The Wulfen growled, "Stubborn as mules, the both of you. It's actually kind of sweet if a bit irritating. I'm going to look forward to seeing your children drive you mad when they pull this on you."

Elsa and Naeil both paused, "Reisha," came the simultaneous rebuke.

In the Infirmary, Anna clutched Kristoff's hand. He smiled weakly at her and squeezed her fingers. "I'll be fine," he rasped. "You should go get some rest."

Anna shook her head, "I'm not leaving your side, so you better just relax and get used to the idea."

The townspeople occasionally stopped and stared at the pair in grayish/white cloaks moving quickly through the streets, apparently being followed by the enchanted snowman. Although Olaf was not a totally unknown sight in the town, the Wulfen Guard's presence was something new. They marked something nebulous between being dangerous and being helpful. Beneath her cloak's hood, Elsa marveled at the various reactions.

"I might have to travel incognito more often," she said.

This had been part of the plan hashed out to appease Reisha's concerns for their safety. Elsa and Reisha had swapped cloaks aboard the _Windraker._ Reisha and Thorin then made a fairly public exit via the royal coach while Naeil and Elsa slipped quietly away to investigate the markings on the map. Naeil grunted in amusement, "It worked for Henry the Fifth."

Elsa smiled and peered at the map before looking around.

"It should be in that alley, over there," she noted, pointing.

Naeil nodded and paused for a moment, "Alright, so far I'm not sensing anything really out of the ordinary, but please, keep on your toes."

Elsa grabbed his arm, "What are you sensing?"

Naeil looked at her, a smiled softly, "Fear, mostly. Which, with all that is happening, is completely understandable."

Elsa took a deep breath, before nodding. "Okay, my love, lead on."

The two walked towards the alley, Elsa doing her best to match Naeil's stride and keep in step with him. Pausing briefly at the entrance, they pushed into the dimly lit corridor slowly. Elsa crinkled her nose at the smell of garbage and moldy dampness. Naeil suddenly stopped, and let out a low growl.

"Be ready, I don't think we're alone back here."

Elsa noticed that Naeil had drawn one of the two swords he carried, and she readied herself to turn the alley into a frozen hell if need be. Walking forward, Naeil strained his senses to their limits. He heard water dripping from somewhere ahead, and detected what he believed was the slow shuffle of someone trying to move as quietly as possible. He smelled the dampness and the stink of rot, along with the faint odors of perspiration, mixed with a combination of fear and anger. As they proceeded along the narrow pathway, he realized that we was picking it up now from behind them as well, although when he turned back to look, he couldn't see anyone there either. Even Olaf apparently had decided not to follow them here, although Naeil silently hoped that was all that was keeping the little snowman.

"They're hugging the walls," he whispered. "Ducking into the back doorways as much as possible."

Elsa nodded and struggled to fight down her rising anxiety. Naeil reached down and gently took and squeezed her hand. "We can probably make it back the way we came in, if we leave now."

She shook her head firmly, "No, we need to find out what they're doing here."

Naeil nodded and moved forward again, "I think that's what we're looking for."

Elsa looked past him and spotted a trio of casks placed neatly against a wall. Frowning she looked out towards the ends of the alley, and thought she saw movement faintly silhouetted against the daylight beyond.

"Naeil," she whispered.

He nodded barely, "I know, my love. We're going to be fighting our way out of here, anyways."

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at the casks. "Why hide Wolf's Bane all over the town, it doesn't really make sense."

Naeil sniffed slightly, "I don't think that's Wolf's Bane, at least, not just Wolf's Bane." He suddenly stiffened, "Elsa, if you get a chance, get out of here. There are two behind us, one in front of us. I'll take him out first and hold off the other two while you escape. Find Olaf and get back to the palace."

Elsa frowned, "I'm not leaving you to fight alone."

Naeil growled in irritation, "I'm a warrior, Elsa, I'm trained to do this!" he hissed.

Elsa was just about to make her rebuke when a friendly, naïve voice echoed down the alley. "Hey guys? Where'd you go? I got caught up looking at these amazing paintings..."

Elsa shouted out without thought. "Olaf! Run! Get help!"

Olaf's eyes widened in shock as a large figure moved swiftly from the wall and grabbed him. His lower body disconnected and attempted to flee on it's own, but was grabbed by a second, thinner figure. Elsa raised her hands angrily, blue energy swirling around them only to hear a voice call from behind her, "I wouldn't do that your Majesty, not unless you want more innocents to die."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, "That voice," she muttered.

"Captain Cristian, I presume," snarled the Wolf Prince.

The man stepped forward, lighting a torch as he did so and gave a mocking bow, "And you must be Prince Naeil of Yoitsu. The wolf-man who has managed to thaw the Queen's own frozen heart. I must admit it's a bit of a shock. Nobody realized the Queen was into that sort of thing..."

Elsa continued to stare down the two men holding Olaf, her hands raised threateningly, "What do you want? Why did you poison the town?"

Cristian tsked, "First things first, your Majesty. I really do insist you drop your hands, that is, unless you think you or your pet can stop me from lighting this fuse and detonating 200 lbs of gunpowder."

Elsa gasped, and slowly dropped her hands, clenching them into fists, before turning around and recognizing the face that went along with the voice. "You! What in the hell are you doing here?!"

The _Windraker's_ captain chuckled, his carefully trimmed beard not fooling the Snow Queen, "Isn't it obvious, Elsa. I'm getting my revenge for you and your sister ruining my life!"

Naeil had kept his sword raised at the man, "Elsa, do you know him?"

The Queen slowly nodded, "Sadly yes. Only I know him as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Hans glowered, "FORMERLY PRINCE! My family disowned me and stripped me of what little I did have. I lost EVERYTHNG thanks to you and your sister!" He turned his hate-filled eyes onto Naeil's blade, "Now, drop the sword, wolf-boy, or I'll blow us all to Kingdom Come."

Naeil grimaced and snarled, his ears and tail bristling, but Hans moved the torch closer to the wall, and Naeil could see the fuse running towards the casks. He grunted as he recognized he was out of reach and dropped the sword to the ground, kicking it towards the disgraced Prince.

"Much obliged," sneered Hans.

"Answer the Queen's questions, Why did you poison the town?"

Hans chuckled, "Terror, and the opportunity to possibly to kill the Queen herself. How is Anna, by the way?"

Elsa glared into the man's eyes, her face twisting in anger, "Your clumsy assassination attempt failed, again. Anna didn't even bite into one of your apples, and Doctor Raehn managed to find an antidote to the poison for those who did. Although you still managed to murder 27 innocents, you bastard."

Hans frowned, "Well, it was a gamble. Although I actually had little expectation of actually killing either of you, I had expected more civilian casualties, but then again, your friends' arrival was a complete surprise. I guess it's both a blessing and a curse that they're so sensitive to Wolf's Bane."

Naeil growled, "We found the apples, which you weren't expecting, but couldn't smell the gunpowder you were smuggling into the town."

Hans bowed mockingly again. "Now, shall we discuss what's going to happen next."

Elsa grimaced, "Okay then, Hans. What do you want?"

Hans chuckled, "Well, I guess I should be honest, as he can detect if I'm lying, correct. I'm going to bind Elsa with leather straps that have been blessed with the ability to dispel her magic. I will then kill the Wolf Prince, and take Elsa to the Duke aboard his flagship, and then come back, kill Anna and assume my place as military governor of Arenedelle." He shivered, "Oh, that was surprisingly liberating, not having to lie and make assurances of keeping people alive that I don't intend to keep."

Elsa snorted, "And just what makes you think I'll be so easy to capture."

Hans laughed, "My dear, you are going to _willingly_ surrender yourself to me. Perhaps I didn't emphasize this enough, I have _nothing_ left to lose and everything to gain. You can come with me, or you can die with me when I light this fuse, I really don't give a damn."

Naeil snorted, his vampiric half struggling to let loose. "Your plan doesn't seem to take me into account, other than your intention to kill me. However, since I know both you and your goons are out of reach, and I would have heard any sort of ranged weapon being readied, my suspicion is that you intend to blow this alley regardless."

Hans smiled, but shrugged, "No, actually. In fact, I swear that if the Queen surrenders, my men won't set off any of the bombs. Again, you would know if I was lying..."

Naeil narrowed his eyes, and Elsa looked at him, "Is he?"

"No."

Hans moved the torch even closer to the fuse, "Quickly now, your Majesty."

Elsa sighed, looked into Naeil's eyes, before straightening up. "Very well, but first, I request that you release Olaf."

Hans frowned, and then shrugged, "Whatever, that cursed snowman is irrelevant anyways."

The goons let go of their respective handfuls, as Hans motioned them forward. "Bring her to me."

Olaf got himself back together, and then raced towards his friends. "No! Elsa, you can't..."

Naeil put his hand on the back of the little snowman's head. "Shh, it's going to be okay, Olaf."

Elsa and Naeil gazed worriedly into each other's eyes, but doing their best to smile reassuringly at each other as the goons wrapped her wrists with a leather strap, engraved with runic symbols. Elsa gasped in shock as the power that she'd always felt flowing within her suddenly subsided, still there but significantly lessened. The goons pulled her forward and brought her face to face with Hans, who grinned triumphantly.

"My my, your Majesty, what is this?" he sneered, ripping the blue vial from her throat. "Hmm, I seem to remember a story I once heard, about the legendary Wolf Kind being bound to totems that hung from their necks." He looked at Naeil, "And you gave her yours, a token of your affection, no doubt. Literally placing your life in her hands..." He chuckled, "And it feels cold to the touch, I have to wonder what is in here."

Naeil and Elsa both stiffened, "Hans!" Elsa cried out. "Please, let him go! You have me, but let them go!"

Hans continued to hold the torch threateningly close to fuse, and looked between the Wolf Prince and the Snow Queen, thumbing the lid off with his fingers. "As I recall the legends, if your totem is destroyed..."

Naeil glowered at the other man. "If you're going to do it, then be done with it..."

Elsa struggled against her captors, "Hans! Please, I beg of you!"

He paused, as if thinking and then sneered, "Hmmm, no." In one fluid motion, he swung the torch around and dumped the contents of the vial into the flame.

Elsa desperately tried to conjure any sort of spell, but only a few small flakes appeared around her, and she felt a burning sensation along the strap. As the snow poured into the flame, it flickered as snow and fire fought their everlasting battle, but the flame of the torch was stronger and the snow melted and vanished. Naeil suddenly fell to his knees, clutching a hand to his chest, growling in pain. He looked up at Elsa and for a second, through the tears filling her eyes, she could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eyes. "Elsa!" he gasped, "Remember what I told you..." and then he vanished in a burst of snowflakes.

"Naeil?" gasped Elsa in shock, and then she screamed in agony, "Naeil!" Hans backhanded her, knocking her senseless. Looking down at the trembling snowman, he tossed the empty vial at his feet.

"Take that back to Anna, and let them know that if they make any attempt to recover the Queen, I will kill her and detonate the bombs as well."

Olaf watched helplessly as the four figures moved back along the alley, towards a waiting cart. He felt a strange urge to go after them, a sense telling him that he needed to stay as close as he could to the Queen, but he slowly reached down and picked up the empty vial and began waddling as fast as he in the opposite direction, tears filling his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer - I don't own Disney's Frozen nor do I own Spice and Wolf._

 **Chapter 23**

Alexis spotted the cart moving along the street. She and another Wulfen named Lars had been tasked with shadowing the Prince and Queen, although they'd been told to keep back, and stay unnoticed. Given that Naeil would sense them much further away than the Queen could, that meant they'd been four blocks distance and crouching on roof tops when they heard Elsa's scream. They'd raced towards the alley but stopped short, trying to sense what they would be dropping into. After all, what good could they do if they got themselves killed in the process. Alexis spotted the cart moving away from the alley and noted several of the townspeople moving to investigate the scream, as well as Arenedelle Home Guard and Yoitsuan Soldiers. She then spotted the snowman and signaled to Lars to drop to the street.

Olaf waddled towards the palace, "Help! Somebody help me!" He suddenly stopped as two figures in gray suddenly dropped from the sky like avenging angels.

"Snowman!" growled Alexis, "What happened? Where is the Prince?"

Olaf looked up at the Wolf Kind, and held out his stick hands, clutching the opened vial.

Lars swallowed grimly, but Alexis dropped to her knees, her golden eyes filling with tears. "No," she whispered. "What happened? Answer me!"

Olaf trembled in fear, "It was Hans...he took the Queen. A cart."

Alexis jumped to her feet, "Take him back to the palace," she snarled, as she made to follow the cart.

"Wait!" Olaf shouted, "They said they'd kill her if anyone tried to save her, and blow up half the town!"

Alexis suddenly stopped and glared at the snowman, her face twisted in anger and sadness. Then she took a deep breath and smiled grimly, "Then I guess I'm just going to have to kill them first."

Lars stepped forward, "You can't do this, Alexis. I feel the same way, but remember our oath."

Alexis snarled, "We've _failed_ in our oath, Lars! The Captain, the CROWN PRINCE is DEAD!"

Lars sighed, "And do you think he'd want us to put the Queen in any more danger in the name of avenging him."

Alexis started to yell but stopped, her voice cracking, "You don't understand, Lars. He's more than my Prince, more than my Captain. He's family."

Lars nodded, "I know you two were close. You always kept an eye out for him like an older sibling." The Wulfen sighed, "We need to get back to the palace, and give the Princess and Ragnar the news. We can figure out a plan then."

Alexis snarled and looked out into the crowd of townspeople, then let loose a mournful howl to the wind.

The figure sat on the simple throne, the metal plates of his archaic armor reflecting the dim lantern light. Although armored plate had been worthless on the battlefield for hundreds of years, the Wolf King still wore the same plates he had in the Hundred Years War and ever since then. " _A matter of superstition",_ he thought to himself. _"I just don't feel right going into battle without it."_ He raised his head towards the kneeling figure in gray and white before him. "I heard, Balin." he softly said.

As twilight fell in Rome, a graceful figure knelt before a tiny shrine in prayer, counting the rosary. A woman in gray and white approached tentatively, "Your Majesty," she softly spoke.

The woman raised her head, the locks of red hair spilling out over her shoulders. "I heard the news, Sarin. However, I don't believe it. She turned to her Wulfen Guard and smiled, her green eyes flashing to red. "I refuse to believe that my son would be that easy to kill."

Sarin nodded in deep respect. "Of course, your Majesty. Then you still wish to conduct your business tonight?"

The Night Queen rose to her feet, a predatory look coming to her eyes. "Of course, after all, an audience with the Holy See is a wonderful honor."

Anna paced angrily around the throne room as Olaf, Alexis, and Lars knelt before her.

"Where did he take my sister?"

"We don't know, your Highness," said Lars. "We decided it was more important to return here first."

Anna rounded on the kneeling Wulfen. "It would have only taken one of you! I know your kind can track anything! WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

Alexis grimaced, she and Lars had pretty much played out this entire conversation once already.

"Our concern was for the Queen's current safety."

Anna turned her fury towards the female Wulfen, and then she stared at Reisha and Thorin. "You two! Why in the HELL did you let them go off?! Some Royal Guards you are, do you just let them throw themselves into any dangerous situation they want?!"

Reisha and Thorin both held their heads bowed, saying nothing. It was Ragnar who spoke up, "With all due respect, your Highness. In my experience most Royals are quite adept at getting their own way. You and your sister are no exceptions."

Anna paused at the gentle rebuke, and looked over at Kristoff, who, although still very pale and red eyed, stood with Sven, his own Wulfen cloak draped over his shoulders.

"Kai?"

The steward stepped forward, "Yes, Princess Anna?"

"Under these circumstances, the throne transfers to me, correct?" she said, a base note of anger in her voice.

Kai nodded grimly, "Until we can rescue the Queen, yes. You are Arendelle's rightful ruler."

Anna turned, and faced the men and women before her, her own blue eyes that she shared with her sister burning cold. "Then as far as I'm concerned, this is a clear violation of the cease-fire agreement my sister made with our enemy."

Everyone looked stunned, and Kai stepped forward, "Your Highness, I know you're upset, but we really should..."

She looked at the steward, anger twisting her beautiful face. "Send word to Admiral Westgard, have the fleet and the wall cannons open fire on the invaders." She turned to Lord Horwitz, "Take what ever troops you can spare and go street by street. Hans can't detonate the bombs if we find them first."

Lord Horwitz bowed, and departed immediately. Anna turned her gaze to the Wulfen Guard,

"Find my sister, and find that bastard Hans!"

Elsa came too and felt her stomach heave. The motion suggested that she was on a boat, and it was moving in choppy water. She became aware of the thunder...and then realized it wasn't thunder. She bolted upright and saw the damaged walls of Arendelle, puffs of smoke erupting from the cannon emplacements, the splash of cannon balls around them. She also heard the return cannon fire from behind her, coming from the Weselton fleet, and cannonades being exchanged with her own ships.

"Good evening, Witch. Looks like your sister decided to go to war in your stead. Heh, I guess what they say about red heads is true."

Elsa struggled against her bindings, but the strap around her wrists held. She then noticed that while the two goons were with her, Hans was absent. "Where is Hans?"

Kaleb smiled, "He's still ashore. He has unfinished business with your sister, after all."

A splash rose from the water close enough to rock the small boat. "Heh, looks like your own people don't care if they kill you or not."

On the walls, Captain Gregory of the Yoitsuan 3rd Artillery spotted the boat, and lifted his field glass to his eyes. "Oh no," he muttered, spotting the blonde-haired woman struggling in the boat.

"Battery 3, hold your fire! The Queen's out there!"

The gunnery crew stopped their loading process, as the Captain frantically called over a signalman, "Send word to everyone! Queen Elsa is on the water!"

The cannon fire from Arenedelle slowed and then stopped. Kaleb laughed, "Well, now, I guess I was wrong. Looks like your people do care about you. Their loss."

Elsa dropped her head and then looked up as she saw banners flashing across the walls, and on the her own ships. Suddenly the cannonades flared up again, although none were anywhere near their boat or the Duke's flagship. Instead, the gunners poured their wrath out on every other ship in the front rank of the invasion fleet. One of the larger cannons belched and Elsa could actually watch the cannonball fly through the air, spinning and trailing smoke. She heard a dull crunch as it smashed into a ship and then a dull boom, followed by other booms. Soon the wooden vessel erupted into flames as it's own powder magazines detonated. Other shots began falling upon the wooden vessels with frightening consistency. Elsa found herself smiling as Kaleb's face shifted into a mix of concern and anger. "Yoitsuan Gunners. They train for hours on end to hone their skills...and I'd say they've found their range."

Kaleb stared angrily at her, and then there was a dull boom behind him. Elsa's eyes widened as she saw the fireball climb into the sky from deep within the town, followed a few moments later, by another one, and then another one. He smiled as her face dropped in horror as she realized what was happening, and saw the flames beginning to spread. "Looks like the Captain has his range, too."


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer - I do not own Frozen nor Spice and Wolf_

 **Chapter 24**

Anna strode to the gates, Kristoff, stumbling behind her. "Anna, wait! It's dangerous out there. Let Ragnar and the rest deal with Hans."

Anna paused just as another explosion boomed in the distance. "No, Kristoff. Hans is destroying my home, and I'm not going to sit in the castle like some wilting flower! Not when the blood of two nations bleeds to protect it!" She stormed off into the chaos of the town, and Hans looked at Sven worriedly, "Well, we can't let her go alone, we swore to protect her, remember."

Private Thomas of the Arendelle Home Guard fought his way through the streets, struggling against the throng of people moving against him. He occasionally tried to yell for them to keep calm and move towards the castle, and away from the explosions still randomly blossoming every few minutes it seemed like, but his single voice was drowned out by the screams of panic of hundreds. So many people were crushing up against him that he thought nothing of it, right up until the man in the cloak slammed into him, and he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He desperately tried to call out, but found his voice weak and raspy. He felt himself man-handled to a wall, and set down, and looked weakly into the eyes lit by madness. "Shh, don't worry...it'll be over soon." Thomas watched in dim horror as the man lit a match and held it up to an alley wall.

Ragnar ripped the fuse out of the casks, and then grimaced as he heard and felt another dull thump from a few blocks away. Snarling he raced out of the alley brought up short by the throngs of panicking people. He looked over and scrambled up the wall to the rooftops, and saw Alexis and Thorin scrambling to join him.

"We aren't moving fast enough, and the fleeing townspeople are only making the situation worse!" Alexis growled.

Ragnar nodded, "Horwitz sent in as many men as he could, but I've already found four bombs they missed in their first pass."

Thorin looked at his packmates, "Sergeant, the explosions seem to be moving towards the palace. Maybe Cristian or Hans or whatever he's called is trying to reach Anna. They do seem to have a bit of history..."

Ragnar nodded, reaching for the pouch around his neck, "Which means we need to find her, before he does."

Elsa struggled as best as she could, but was still forcibly hauled up to the deck of the Duke's flagship. She suddenly found herself staring into the dark eyes of Lord Arik. "Hello, your Majesty, welcome aboard."

Elsa glared at the taller man, "We had a deal, Arik! 24 hours, remember?"

Arik tsked, "So we did, Queen Elsa. However, we did not fire first. The first shot came from your own guns, not mine."

She shook her head, "Really, so you had nothing to do with the poisoning of my people, or the bombing that is going on right now."

The Duke looked over at his son, "What is she talking about, Arik? What poisoning?"

The younger man shrugged, "I don't know what she's talking about, Father. I must admit that I did hire someone to infiltrate the town, but it was purely on the grounds that he claimed he could capture the Queen. As to how he was planning to accomplish it, he never told me, and I never asked."

Elsa snorted, "Well, Hans, or should I call him Captain Cristian admitted to these acts. And since he was in your employ, that makes you culpable."

The Duke looked over to the two men who had brought the Queen, "Kaleb, Johann, is this true?"

Kaleb snorted, "So what if he did? She's an evil witch and her people are demon worshipers anyways."

Arik looked at his father and sighed, "Oh dear, this isn't at all what I wanted. Oh well, I supposed there's nothing for it now. We shall take the Queen back to Weselton."

The Duke suddenly snorted, "What! But what about the invasion? You were going to present..."

Arik rounded on his father, "There is going to be no invasion you senile old man! We've already lost 5 of our ships, and if you haven't noticed, the others are being ground down rather quickly. We should order Marchaunts' vessels to the line while we retreat."

Olaf wandered through the streets, towards the ocean, the sense that he needed to find the Queen growing in intensity. He suddenly pounded his snowy head, "Wait, I'm no soldier, what am I going to do when I find her!"

 _GAH! We wouldn't have this problem if you'd just followed her like I wanted in the first place!_

Olaf shook his head, "Wait, who's that? That's not me. Or, is it me?"

 _Listen to me you stubborn, idiotic ball of snow, if we find Elsa, we can save her. But we have to find Elsa to make that happen. Now, Hans said he was taking her to the Duke, which means she's probably aboard their flagship. Now, stop fighting me and lets get out there._

Olaf nodded, and then stopped, "Wait, I can't swim."

 _GAAAHH!_

Anna paused, looking into the smoke and flames around her. The last explosion had occurred only seconds ago, and she knew Hans had to be near by. Kristoff and Sven flanked her, "Anna, this is crazy, Hans probably used the fleeing crowd to escape."

She shook her head, "No...he started away from the palace to draw our forces away...this is close to where he took Elsa...there are no more bombs left here."

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief, "That's a hell of a gamble to be making, Anna!"

Anna's face was locked in cold determination. "It's not a gamble, I know he's here."

Kristoff was about to say something when the crossbow bolt struck Sven in the hindquarters. Bellowing in pain, the Reindeer bucked wildly. "Sven!" he cried, moments before a second bolt slammed into his own shoulder.

Anna raced over to her fiance, "Kristoff! Hold still!"

Kristoff grimaced in pain, "Poisoned and shot in the same day, it's just not fair."

Anna stood up and swung around, picking up Kristoff's fallen sword as she did so. "Okay Hans!" she shouted, "You wanted me, come and get me!"

Kristoff reached out to her but then grabbed his shoulder, "Anna...what are you doing?"

Suddenly a voice called from the smoke, "Hello, Anna. It's wonderful to see you again."

Anna glared at the figure emerging from the smoke. "Hans..." she snarled.

Arik looked to the Captain, "Why haven't Marchaunt's ships moved to cover us?"

The captain looked at the five ships in confusion. "I don't know, Lord. They acknowledged our signals, but, if anything, they seem to be hemming us in."

Arik looked over at the five ships and glowered, "Then open fire on them."

The Duke looked in dismay at his son, "But they're our allies..."

Arik shouted, "I said open fire! We're being betrayed you nitwits!"

As the first volley of fire splashed around the largest of the five ships, the captain smiled in grim amusement. "Took them long enough." He spied a figure in a dark cloak emerging from below decks, the setting sun's rays glinting off of his armor. "Sire, it would appear our ruse is at an end. Permission to fly the true colors?"

Nathaniel Lawrence, the Wolf King of Yoitsu, let a feral grin cross his face. "Granted."

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as a long howl erupted from the deck of the largest vessel, to be echoed on the decks of the others. Almost as one, the banners of Marchaunt dropped from view, to be replaced by banners that displayed a rampant black-maned wolf with a crown surrounded by a depiction of the northern aurora on the left, and a golden compass rose with a pomegranate on the right. "Yoitsu!" gasped the Snow Queen.

The Duke shook his head, "No, it can't be!" he stammered.

Arik just growled in irriation.

As flames and smoke surrounded them, Hans chuckled sarcastically as Anna raised Kristoff's sword into an engaurde stance. "Really Anna, you are going to fight me...a man who has learned the art of swordsmanship since he was 12. Oh, I had no idea killing you was going to be this much fun."

Anna narrowed her eyes, and gritted her teeth, when suddenly a growl erupted from the smoke to the right. Both Hans and Anna stopped as a giant gray and white wolf emerged from the haze.

"You really are an arrogant bastard!" came a voice that Anna recognized as a distorted form of Ragnar's.

Hans quickly faced his blade towards the giant wolf, but then came another also in gray and white, one that Anna realized was Alexis, "We are the Wulfen Guard, sworn to protect the Royal Family..."

Another wolf emerged, one whom Anna recognized as Thorin, "The _entire_ Royal Family."

Ragnar nodded, circling the 3 humans, "Our Prince has pledged himself to Queen Elsa, making her part of the Royal Family."

Alexis joined in the circling, "Ergo...her _sister_ is part of the Royal Family..."

Thorin also circled the trio, "As is _her_ fiance!"

Anna was stunned by the proclamation, and Hans was rapidly turning, trying to keep all three wolves within his sight. Suddenly Doctor Raehn appeared, and knelt by Kristoff, "I've got him...you do what you must."

Anna nodded and looked at the circling wolves, "I appreciate your desire to fight for me, but this is something I must do," she declared.

Ragnar let loose a growling chuckle, "Oh dear lass, we're not here to fight for you."

Alexis nodded, "We're simply making sure he doesn't do anything dishonorable, like run away."

Hans suddenly turned his blade back on Anna, who smiled sweetly, and then looked at him with a wry grin.

"Well then, Hans...I guess I forgot to tell you." She actually cracked her neck before she dropped into a perfect en'garde stance, even better than what she'd shown before. "I've been fencing since I was seven, and more to the point, you left me to die, and you tried to kill my sister, and you dared to hurt my Kristoff! You are a disgrace to even the lowest scum of the earth, and I will see you punished."

The three wolves circled, and knew full well, don't ever mess with an Alpha female's family.

Nathaniel stood impassive on the main deck of his flagship, as volley after volley slammed into it. The Captain groaned in dismay, "Sire, we can't take this pounding for long. We must return fire!"

"No," growled the Wolf King, "We can't risk injuring Queen Elsa. The ship will hold together."

The Captain gasped, "Sire, I know you designed her, but with all due respect, she wasn't intended to be a warship."

Nathaniel nodded, "No, that's why I designed her to be tougher than any mere warship. Worry not, Captain. The _Noble Endeavor_ will not let us down."

The Captain ducked as another cannonade slammed home, "Well, then how are we going to deal with them."

Nathaniel smiled, his long canines glittering in the sunset. "The old way. Prepare for boarding actions!"

Elsa strained against her bonds, and then sighed in defeat. If only she could call upon her powers, she could help fight them. She closed her eyes, and concentrated, sensing that faint thread that was all she could now sense of her magic. Reaching out to it, she prayed, "You granted me this gift, please, help me to use it now." She felt her wrists burn, as if they were on fire.

Arik felt the temperature dropped and looked at the Queen, tied to the main mast. "Stop your trickery, Witch!"

Elsa looked at him, "It's not me," she lied. "After all, I still have this so called blessed leather strap binding my hands.

He walked over to her and checked the binding, "Hmm," he growled, but was interrupted by the Captain, "Lord Arik, I believe the enemy intend to attempt to board us!"

"Very well, prepare to repel boarders."

Elsa grimaced as she focused once more, and snow began to swirl.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer - I do not own_ Frozen _nor_ Spice and Wolf.

 **Chapter 25**

The _Noble Endeavor_ and the Weselton ship collided, and grappling hooks flew from both ships to lock them together. Weselton's men moved first, swinging and jumping aboard the _Noble Endeavor_ brandishing their cutlasses and short swords. They were greeted by the crew, and a pair of Wulfen flanking a large figure wearing archaic armor plate.

"GET OFF MY SHIP!" roared the Wolf King.

Some of the Weselton men actually stopped in their tracks and then obeyed the command, deciding facing cries of cowardice and punishment at the hands of their own was a far more appealing option. More charged forward, and were stunned when the imposing figure in armor moved forward, a mace in his right hand and a Buckler in his left. Half Human, Half-Wolf Kind, Nathaniel Lawrence had grown up in the harsh environs of Yoitsu, trained to be a warrior to defend his home and family. He had spent nearly a century battling across Europe as a mercenary while he searched for his mate, only to return home to find Yoitsu in the grips of an usurper. His mother had been the Goddess of Rich Harvest. He was merely a Demi-god of Battle, but here and now, that would be enough. Within moments, the Weselton men were scrambling back aboard their own ship, or lying in bloody heaps on the deck. Arik had to duck as he saw the Wolf King actually pick up a man and fling him from one ship to the other.

"Quickly, we need to disengage from these devils!" he shouted.

Elsa watched the fight as best as she could and paused in wonderment, and a bit of terror. The Wolf King, Naeil's own father. His armor was just as the tales had described, embossed with celtic knotwork, forming the faint outline of a wolf's head, and shining in the setting sun. He wielded a mace and shield, and fought at the front of his warriors. A legendary King of old, here in the modern world. She also realized, that he was not some fictional knight in shining armor, but a very real Avatar of Destruction, a God of War made manifest. Suddenly she was snapped from her thoughts by Arik screaming, "Use the 6 pounders and sweep their deck!"

Nathaniel and his Guard caught the command and reacted, "EVERYONE DOWN, NOW!"

The cannonade blasted across the deck of the _Noble Endeavor_ , sending grapeshot into the crew and swallowing the Wolf King in a blast of smoke. As it cleared, Elsa gasped as she saw the shiny metal lying in a bloody tangle of men. She shook her head, "No, not him too." She reached deep into herself, biting her tongue against the pain on her wrists, and bit by bit, the snowstorm worsened.

Arik snorted, "So much for fairy tales. Get us clear of the mess, Captain."

Anna and Han's blades danced off each other as they battled in the ruins of Arendelle. Hans was very much the Princess's superior in pure strength, but she countered with a combination of skill and agility that Hans was completely unprepared for. Add to the fact that the circling wolves were very true to their statement that he wasn't going to be allowed to escape her. Every time he got even close to them, they would growl and actually physically bump him back into their "arena". Meanwhile, Anna got all the freedom to move she desired, although it was frequently towards him anyways. Her eyes blazed in the light of the fires, soot and dirt marring her features as the battle stretched on. As they parried and riposte, Hans stumbled over some debris and Anna landed strike to his leg. The disgraced prince yelped in pain and glowered at her.

"Damn you!"

Anna smiled, "Hans, if you haven't guessed it yet, I'm not just going to kill you, I'm going to cut you to pieces, bit by bit. I want you to suffer as you've made Arendelle suffer, as you've made me suffer."

Hans chuckled, "And prove what, Anna. That you're such a better person than I am? Look around you. You took everything away from me. All I've done is return the favor. All you're doing is proving that deep down, you're just as selfish as I am. You're the one that broke the cease-fire your sister negotiated with Weselton, not me. You're the one that ignored my warning. I wouldn't have even set off these bombs, if you hadn't forced my hand."

"Liar!"

He snorted, "Am I? Ask your wolf friends if I am."

Anna paused and looked towards Ragnar's hulking form. He tilted his head, "Trust your own judgment here, Lass. I'm not a referee...just an old wolf."

Anna looked back at Hans and nodded, "You know what Hans, you're absolutely right, I have been selfish. For all the injury you've caused me, I can not forget the injury you've done to my friends here..."

Hans raised his eyebrows in surprise as she lowered the blade. "Alexis, avenge your Prince."

The wolves growled, as Alexis spoke up, "With pleasure, Princess."

Hans' eyes widened in terror as the giant wolf closed in on him in a flash. Anna turned her back on her former fiance's screams and the growls of the wolves behind her as she walked back to Kristoff, Sven, and Raehn. "How are they, Raehn?"

He looked at her, "They'll live. How are you, Princess?"

She looked at the blade in her hand, and then around at the smoking ruins around her, tears filling her eyes "I'm..."

Kristoff reached up and took the blade from the Princess, "Hey, Anna."

She looked up at him, and began to sob, "He was right, he was right before, and he was right now. I'm really not any different from him."

Kristoff grabbed her shoulder, "Now you listen to me. You are _nothing_ like him. You sacrificed yourself to save your sister. I don't see a monster or a selfish princess when I look at you. I see a woman that I love, who really misses her older sister. Now, how about we get her back?"

Anna smiled, determination coming into her face. "Yes, let's bring back Elsa!"

They all barely noticed the snowflakes starting to fall on the burning town.

The Weselton flagship, however, was now at the heart of a gathering blizzard. Arik moved towards the Queen. "This is your doing, Witch!"

Elsa shook her head, mainly to clear it of the pain she was feeling and glared at her captor, "My powers have been bound, Lord Arik. Think about it, if I really had any control, wouldn't I be using them to escape and fight all of you. Storms of this nature aren't unheard of here in Arendelle. They blow in from the Northern Mountains all the time. For the last time, I'm not doing this!" she said, hoping her protestations would be believed.

Arik put a knife to her throat, "Maybe I should kill you, just to be sure."

She swallowed, "Maybe you should."

Aboard the wrecked _Noble Endeavor,_ the Wolf King groaned in pain as he pulled himself up, his armor dented and battered, and oozing blood from dozens of wounds. He looked around and saw a few others moving as well. He watched as the Weselton flagship pulled away in the gloom, the swirling blizzard battering his bleeding face. "I'm sorry, Queen Elsa. It looks like I am nothing more than a relic of the past after all."

Anna and the rest of the Wolf Kind arrived at the pier, noting that out here the storm was considerably worse. "Is it Elsa's doing?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know, but if it is, it means she's still alive."

Ragnar snorted and then pointed out to the gloom. "Crimeny, I think I see that crazy snowman out on a boat."

Anna struggled to look where Ragnar was pointing, "Olaf doesn't know how to row a boat..."


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer - I do not own_ Frozen _nor_ Spice and Wolf

 **Chapter 26**

"I don't know how to row a boat!" cried the little snowman as the storm worsened.

Suddenly the wind rushed past him, and he could have sworn he saw the phantom image of a wolf running in the swirling flakes.

 _Just pull both oars in the same direction, and at the same time. And relax, you're a snowman, if you fall out, you'll float. Thank you, Olaf. I couldn't have done this without you."_

Arik locked eyes with the Snow Queen, and they both stared at each other in mutual hatred.

"Stop this storm."

She glared at him, and finally decided he'd called her bluff. "Make me."

He nodded slightly, and in a fluid motion, pulled the knife away and backhanded her.

She cried out in pain and shook her head, but continued to stare defiantly at the man.

"Queen Elsa, I charge you with witchcraft and consorting with demons. How do you respond?"

She laughed out loud. "I will not respond to you...you have no authority over me as the rightful ruler of the Sovereign nation of Arendelle."

Arik snorted, "I am acting on behalf of a special charge granted to me by the Vatican and the Pope himself, which grants me the authority."

Elsa blinked her eyes, the swirling pattern in the storm was becoming more agitated, and this time she knew it wasn't her doing. It almost seemed like... she smiled and looked at Arik.

"I am no witch. My parents always believed my powers were a blessing from above. And the only demon I've ever encountered is standing in front of me."

Arik scoffed, "You can't deny that your powers have caused great harm you your people."

Elsa shook her head, "Of course I won't deny it. However, I know they have also brought great joy as well.

Arik growled and looked at the young woman. "Let me make this clear for you, Elsa. You are alone, you have always been alone, and you are about to die alone."

She looked into the man's eyes and then at his father, who actually seemed remorseful, as if he couldn't believe all that had occurred. She then looked into the swirling snow, the pattern swirling like a massive wolf was standing hunched on the deck. It was Elsa's turn to scoff, "I've learned some things over the past months and days about myself. Do you want to know what the most important thing I've learned is, Lord Arik? I am not alone! I have a wonderful sister who has stood by me even when I treated her horribly. My parents loved me, and did all they could to try to help me as best as they knew how. She looked up, her eyes sparkling in joy as a pair of blue eyes resolved within the swirling flakes. "And I think you should know, my beloved Wolf Prince loves me, enough to return from the dead for me. So you might want to take this up with him."

Arik looked at her in confusion but then stumbled as the ship rocked under the weight of a giant arctic wolf standing upon the deck. Turning around he felt hot breath on his face and stared into a fanged maw.

"Let her go," growled Naeil.

Arik snorted, "So, you really are a demon wolf." He looked at the crew standing in shock, "Well what are you waiting for? Kill him."

The crew took a few faltering steps forward and Naeil let loose a deafening bark and snarl. The men yelped and ran towards the back of the ship, a few even diving overboard. Turning his attention back towards Arik, he knocked the man over and pinned him under a single massive paw. "Release the Queen. NOW!"

Arik looked up in surprise, but then sneered smugly at the Wolf Prince. Naeil snorted in irritation, and then decided to try a different tack. "Alright, then," Naeil growled, "DUKE, release Queen Elsa, or you will get to watch your son be disemboweled and eaten alive."

The Duke's eyes widened in horror, and even Elsa was a little stunned. She really didn't think Naeil intended to go that far, but then again, he was more than capable and Arik might very well have pushed him to that point. Naeil's eyes narrowed and he pushed down with his paw.

The Duke looked down at his son, and thought back over all the years...sending him off to tutors, because he just couldn't be bothered. He was a busy man after all. He hadn't been there for Arik, but he could be there now. He held up his hands, "WAIT!"

The Duke raced over to Elsa and undid the engraved leather strap holding her hands. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief being able to feel her power quickly return to it's more "normal" levels. As the Duke stepped away, Naeil nodded and removed his paw from Arik's body, moving to stand by the newly released Queen. She rubbed her wrists and smiled up at him reassuringly, "I'm alright, especially now that I know you're..."

The Duke had raced over to help his son, but the man glared at his father, "What have you done?" he snarled, as he fought to his feet. He pulled a flintlock pistol from his belt. "I will still end your reign, WITCH!"

The Duke reached for the pistol, "Arik, stop this madness, it's over!" Naeil reacted instinctively, dropping low to block the incoming shot from hitting his beloved. Elsa merely threw out her hand." The Duke succeeded in forcing his son's arm down as the pistol fired, sending the shot into the wooden deck. Naeil watched as ice flowed around Arik and his father, wrapping them in a sheath that immobilized them, but left their heads free. Naeil stayed crouched, just in case any more threats emerged, but Elsa calmly strode around the giant wolf form of her fiance, before giving him a sly smile. "Is that what you meant that day, Captain?"

Naeil stood and walked to the trapped Weselton's, lightly swatting the ice block so it went sliding across the deck into the ship's main mast. It stopped with a loud thump, but didn't shatter. Naeil's wolf head nodded, "That would be exactly what I meant, your Majesty."

Elsa smiled and walked over to the two trapped nobles. "If I really were the evil witch you claimed I was," she calmly stated, "I would have frozen both of your hearts, something you know I am fully capable of. Instead, I'm going to demonstrate exactly what kind of woman and ruler I am." She made a gesture and the Duke found himself released from his icy prison, although his son remained trapped. "Surrender, Weselton, and I will once again offer what I did before you pushed through with this whole unpleasant affair. Leave Arendelle. Apologize to my people, my sister, and myself, and I might, just might, be willing to consider negotiating a new trade accord, after a few decades of thought."

The Duke looked at his son, who just continued to scowl at the Snow Queen. "This isn't over, the Church won't let you corrupt these souls!"

The giant wolf laughed, "Actually, I think you'll probably find that by the time you return to your home port, their might have been a slight change in the Papacy. Just a hunch."

Arik glowered at the Wolf, but the Duke sighed and nodded. "Very well, Queen Elsa. I accept the terms." The Duke looked over the ship and called out, "Signal our surrender!"

The private chambers of the Pope opened to reveal the figure of a woman with red hair and wearing a deep blue dress embroidered with pomegranates and compass roses emerging, she was quickly joined by two figures wearing gray/white cloaks. A Cardinal approached, tentatively. "Madame, are your negotiations are finished?"

The woman nodded and smiled, "Yes, although I'm afraid you should see to the Holy Father...he has...gone to his reward."

The Cardinal made a wicked leer, his mind imagining just what might have occurred to cause that...and the woman slammed him against the wall, a single delicate hand holding his neck in a vise-like grip, her strength not expected of anyone of her size. The two Wulfen calmly surrounded them, ready to fend off any who dared interfere in their Queen's business.

"Listen to me very carefully, I would not debase myself with such a worthless creature. I am faithful to my husband, and I do not appreciate your assumptions."

The Cardinal nodded, "Of course, Queen Magdalena...I never held any impure thoughts towards your personage."

She squeezed her hand, "Really, then let us talk of your future position on Arendelle, such as ending this ridiculous witch hunt against my future Daughter-in-Law."

The sun rose over the battered city. Smoke still rose into the sky, and the townspeople meandered amongst the damage, struggling to cope with the aftermath and count the cost. Still, the surviving ships of the combined Arenedelle and Yoitsuan fleets sat at anchor, their banners flying proudly in victory. The battered mass of the _Noble Endeavor_ towered over Anna, Kristoff, and the Wolf Kind. Elsa appeared at the gangplank and raced down to embrace her sister.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna cried, "I'd thought we'd lost you, especially after Olaf told us..."

Naeil sauntered down the gangplank and everyone gasped, as Anna finished her sentence, her eyes wide. "That you'd died!"

Naeil shrugged, "Who, me? Die? Miss all the excitement?"

Elsa chuckled, and gave him a wry look, "Yes, you might want to explain how you pulled that one off, especially to me," she finished, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Naeil's ears flicked slightly, "Well, like I told you. 'As long as your snow remains, so shall I.'"

Anna and Kristoff looked at the Wolf Prince with confused glares, and Naeil dramatically pointed over to a sopping wet snowman who was jumping up and down excitedly in front of the reindeer exclaiming, "Sven! I can swim!"

The Wulfen rolled their eyes, as if mentally chiding themselves for not knowing better, and Elsa twisted her lips in irritation. "So you did bond with Olaf. I must admit that you scared the hell out of me when you disappeared."

Naeil's face dropped, along with his ears and tail, "Yeah...sorry about that. I was trying to make it convincing. However, I must say that if I _never_ have to be in that mushy headed, stubborn..."

Anna smacked the Wolf Prince in the shoulder, "Watch it, Mister. He's part of our family, and been one for a lot longer than you have."

Naeil snickered and then heard a groan behind him. Racing up the gangplank, he stared at the battered and bandaged form of the Wolf King. "Father, you're supposed to be resting!"

Raehn shook his head, "Forget it, he's in one of his moods again, the ones that make him ignore reason."

Nathaniel growled in pain and irritation. "I'll go back to bed in just a minute, Raehn. Besides, I'm going to have to leave the ship at some point, we're leaving the _Endeavor_ docked here."

Naeil sighed, "What is it, Father?"

Nathaniel sighed, "I wanted to...apologize. I wasn't able to help your lovely lady down there."

Naeil's faced twisted in shock and confusion. "Our cannons demolished the enemy fleet, our soldiers helped save hundreds of citizens during the terror attacks, and you kept Weselton from escaping long enough for Elsa to generate enough snow for me to board their ship...how did you not help her?"

Nathaniel grunted, "Yes, but I wasn't able to save her."

Naeil snorted in reply, "No...because that's not your privilege. It's mine. Now will you get back into your bunk and rest. We received word that Mother is on her way to escort you home, and if she finds out you've been pushing yourself when you're injured like this, you're going to wish you'd died in that battle."

The Wolf King chuckled but then paused as a voice came from behind his son, "Your Majesty?"

Naeil turned to see Elsa's smiling face, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to thank you. For helping me and my kingdom in our hour of need. We would never have won without your support."

Nathaniel bowed, "It was our honor, my dear." He smiled and his eyes twinkled mischievously, and Elsa immediately realized where her Prince got it from, "Now, you two go and live happily ever after...I need to lie down before I fall down!"

Naeil and Elsa looked at each other for a moment, smiling, before embracing each other and sharing a long kiss in the rising sun, oblivious to the hoots and hollers of those on the ship and on the docks below.


	27. Epilogue

_Disclaimer - I do not own_ Frozen _nor_ Spice and Wolf

 **Epilogue**

The people of Arendelle greeted the morning with a joy they hadn't seen for many weeks. The repairs to the town following Weselton's attempted invasion had mostly been completed, thanks in no small part to the assistance of Draeyln and Corona. Yoitsu's own assistance had also sped the repair of the town, and by now the townspeople barely gave the Wolf Kind who walked amongst them any special notice, save for an occasional extra word of thanks and a blessing to them and their own royals. However, today was greeted with the joy and anticipation of a new chapter, for today would mark the wedding of Princess Anna to the Ice Master and Wulfen Guard Kristoff.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" came Elsa's voice as she threw open the shutters.

Anna pulled the pillow over her head. "Five more minutes," she muttered.

Elsa held out a hand, "Don't make me freeze you out, Sis. After all, today is YOUR special day."

Anna pushed herself out of bed and looked at her sister, "I still say we should have done a double wedding."

Elsa chuckled, "Oh no, you get your day in the spotlight all to yourself. I'm quite content waiting a few months for my special day."

In the cathedral, Kristoff waited, his Wulfen Guard dress uniform crisp with a grayish/white half cloak draped over his right shoulder. Beside him, Sven stood, his fur freshly clean and combed, in the honored position of "Best Man". Naeil and Ragnar also stood in Groomsman positions.

"I still can't believe they let you have that reindeer as your Best Man," Ragnar whispered.

Kristoff looked at the Sergeant for a moment, but Naeil interjected. "Oh come now Sergeant, it's his wedding, and as the Princess said, 'He's family.'".

Sven snorted, "That's right...family!" said Kristoff in his Sven voice.

Suddenly the bridal march began and everyone stood up and straightened. As the doors opened to the cathedral, Princess Anna stepped forward, her bridal gown white with red and green flowers embroidered on the bodice. Kai walked alongside her, filling the role of the Bride's Father. Behind Anna walked Elsa in her blue and white Snow Queen gown, along with Alexis and Reisha in their own dress uniforms. Behind all of them came Olaf...carefully holding the pillow with the rings in his stick hands, and trailing the soft flakes from his personal flurry cloud. As Anna stepped up to the altar next to Kristoff, the Cardinal of Arenedelle stepped forward.

"Dearly Beloved," he began.

The ceremony was mostly traditional, with no one raising any objections, although both Anna and her sister gave the crowd eyes that probably shut down any such inclination that even might have been present. When the Cardinal declared the couple "Man and Wife", as they kissed, Alexis, Reisha, Naeil and Ragnar stepped forward, drawing their swords and forming a ring of steel around the Princess and Kristoff, and let off a long howl. Many in the crowd looked puzzled, including the Cardinal himself, so Elsa stepped forward to explain to everyone that as a member of the Wulfen Guard, this symbolically represented that the Wulfen now considered Anna as part of their pack, and would defend her and her honor as packmates. Elsa knew that in a few months time, a similar ceremony would be performed around her and Naeil, only in their case, it would be symbolic of the entire Kingdom of Yoitsu. As Anna and Kristoff left the altar to the cheers of everyone, Elsa gave Naeil a smile as she ceremoniously guided Sven out of the Cathedral. He nodded and then looked at Alexis, "Guess you're with me, Cousin..."

She chuckled, "Only until the reception...then I believe you're all the Queen's."

At the reception, no one was really surprised that the Queen caught her sister's bouquet, although she might have subtly altered it's flight path to ensure she did so. She grinned slyly at the Wolf Prince, who chuckled and bowed. In a special touch, Elsa had iced the dance hall, and the first dance was carried out on ice skates, much to everyone's amusement as Anna still had not really mastered skating. Of course, as Elsa found out, apparently neither had Naeil. As the sun set, the aurora became visible in the night sky, punctuated by fireworks. Naeil and the rest of the Wolf Kind threw their heads back and howled, and the rest of their friends found themselves gleefully joining in, a triumphant cry to the heavens filled with the hope of the days to come.

The End


End file.
